Mass Effect - The Great Journey
by ImperialSalesman
Summary: Commander Shepard had failed. The Cycle continued, as planned. Now, the last cycle's failure will be the next cycle's trial, as the Great Journey draws ever near. Fighting against powers far beyond his own abilities, it is now up to Shipmaster Thel 'Vadamee to halt the return of the galaxy's most ancient foes, as dark powers work against everything he holds dear. (Halo AU)
1. Prologue

_The Citadel – Catalyst – 2187_

Shepard's eyes slowly opened, as blood slowly leaked out of her mouth, her entire body aching as if it was set alight. She slowly looked down to herself; wearing the shattered, scarred remnants of her armour, turned black with soot and ash from the war below. Her skin was likewise coated, as blood dripped out of wounds both fresh and reopened. She then looked away, to the titanic chamber. It was unfamiliar, and judging by the massive arms reaching into the distance, it was seemingly in the very centre of the Citadel. Many thousands of Reapers clouded around the Citadel, around the Crucible, as many others flew down to the Earth. Shepard looked away, closing her eyes, trying to drown out the pain.

"Why have you come?" Her eyes shot open, as a light, strangely ethereal voice pierced into her mind. She groaned, as she slowly rose to her feet, her left hand clutching around her abdomen, as she stood up. She gave a heavy cough, as she spoke, not expecting a reply.

"Wha-… Where… Where am I?" The voice, contrary to her expectations, replied.

"The Citadel. My home. Why have you come?" She turned her head, trying to find the source of the voice, only to see nothing. She gave a huff as she silently thought to herself.

' _Must be out of my god-damned mind now… Delirious hallucinations from blood-loss… Alright, I'll play along._ ' Shepard spoke, her voice distant.

"I'm here to destroy the Reapers. Can you, whatever you are, help me?" The voice gave a reply, genuinely confused.

"I have no reason to aid you. The Reapers are a solution." Were Shepard not suffering blood-loss at the time, rage might have set in. Now, she only felt weary resignation.

"A solution to what?" The Voice replied again, as if she should already know.

"To Chaos. To ruination. To the death of all Organic Life." Shepard fought off the urge to black out, to let the darkness take her, as she spoke again.

"The Reapers kill off trillions of organics every cycle. How in the fuck is that a solution to extinction?" The voice gave a retort.

"The Reapers guard against the rise of Synthetics. Had the Reapers not acted previously, Synthetic Life would have purged everything; not just those civilizations of sufficient power." Shepard shook her head, hardly believing the entity's explanation.

"You're…" She gave a cough, blood spurting out of her mouth. "You're crazy. Must be stopped. I'll… I'll find a way." The voice spoke up, as calm as before.

"No, you will not, Shepard." Her eyes widened as the entity spoke her name; it knew her name. What else did it know? She shook her head, replying with all the confidence she could muster.

"And you're going to stop me?" Shepard half expected the voice to summon something: a Reaper, a Kinetic Barrier, Brutes, hell, even just a Marauder would do. Nothing appeared. The voice spoke, however.

"You will not be harmed, Shepard. You had charisma and wisdom far outstripping any of this cycle. You destroyed Nazara. You united the species of this cycle against us. This was not overlooked." Shepard gave a quiet growl, replying.

"So, I'll just sit here until I starve then, right?" The voice spoke, its tone remaining neutral.

"No. You will take Nazara's place." Shepard's eyes widened in terror, as she looked around the chamber for a weapon; her Carnifex, a Lancer, even a broken pipe. She gave a retort.

"No, you… you can't be! I won't let you!" The voice spoke, as Shepard began to lose strength, the blood loss becoming too hard to fight against anymore.

"You cannot fight your ascension, Shepard. Embrace it." She collapsed to her knees, as her eyes began to slowly close. She struggled, trying to keep them open, as she saw the Earth ahead; the burning Earth. She heard metallic thumps as she finally embraced unconsciousness.

"The Cycle continues."

* * *

Many Years Later

* * *

 _Deep Space – San'Shyuum Dreadnought 'Righteous Odyssey' – 1_ _st_ _Age of Discovery_

"What have we discovered, Noble Prophet?" The Prelate looked to the frail San'Shyuum priest, his eyes widened with elation, as he looked out the window.

"The deliverance of the Forerunners. The truth of their power. Even the finds on our worlds pale in comparison to this." The Prelate gave a scoff. The priests of the San'Shyuum were often prone to melodrama when it came to relics of the Gods. He moved to the viewscreen to see. It would likely be a surviving Dreadnought, or another Relay, or-

The Prelate's jaw dropped as his eyes widened in awe. Quickly renouncing his doubts, he looked to the Priest, dropping to his knee, as he spoke.

"Noble Prophet, please accept my forgiveness. I have doubted the majesty of the Gods, and their wills." The priest looked down, speaking softly.

"Do not fret, my friend. The Gods will accept your forgiveness. You have always been pious in your actions. One moment of doubt will not damn you in the Great Journey." The Prelate stood back up, turning to the viewscreen as he looked at the Gods' holy relic. It was a titan in Space. Hiding within the middle of a large Nebula, the relic remained, its five arms open, as if inviting them aboard. This was truly a sign that the Gods had favoured the San'Shyuum. The Priest activated his communications device, speaking to the Bridge.

"Shipmaster, we _must_ approach the relic." He spoke passionately, putting emphasis onto his words as he would a sermon. "This is of great importance to the San'Shyuum people, to the Great Journey itself. We must walk upon its surface."

The Shipmaster gave a response, his tone reverent and respectful. "Of course, Noble Prophet. We will approach the relic immediately. For the Great Journey." The Dreadnought lurched forward, as it began to slowly approach the titanic station, the crew becoming ecstatic. The Great Journey was ahead, and this remnant of the gods was proof of it. The Prelate looked ahead, his faith now unshakable, as the station approached.

* * *

 **Codex – Discovery of High Charity**

In all the ages of the Covenant, none are as important as the First Age of Discovery. Beginning with the discovery of a Forerunner Dreadnought landed on our homeworld, this Age propelled San'Shyuum technology and culture ahead by centuries, as well as sweeping aside the false beliefs of lesser deities, in favour of the Forerunners. Propelling our kind into Space to uncover the secrets of the Forerunners, the Dreadnought's many technologies are seen even today; from the Plasma Rifles used by the Sangheili, to the Element Zero Cores of our own holy ships, to the usage of the Mass Relay System. However, each one of these discoveries paled in comparison to that of High Charity; our most Holy City. Found near the end of the First Age of Discovery, High Charity was a repository of ancient wisdom and technology, one which propelled San'Shyuum Technology far further than before, and laid the groundwork for the formation of our Covenant.

Arriving on High Charity, the San'Shyuum explorers found remnants of ancient Forerunner society; cities, gardens and lakes, protected and maintained by creatures now a staple in Covenant society; the Huragok. Though many traits about the Huragok remains a complete unknown, the Huragok use biotic and technological skills to build and maintain advanced technology; from new Wards on High Charity, to new weapons and vehicles. Truly, the Huragok are an example of the Gods' own gifts to us, another step on the path to the Great Journey.

* * *

 **AN: Well, here is an idea I genuinely haven't seen before. There are a lot of 'UNSC replace Systems Alliance' fics, a few of 'Covenant go to war with Citadel Species' fics, but not this idea.**

 **The idea itself, I had while rewatching the Refusal ending for Mass Effect 3, and replaying Halo 2A like crazy, so I wanted to see this. The Covenant are just the next set of species in the Reapers' cycles. Because, hey, 'Civilization that goes around, picking up bits of technology from an ancient species that came before them' pretty much describes both the Citadel and Covenant pretty well. Just add a healthy dose of religious fanaticism with the Covenant, and you've got a new cycle that could fit well into Mass Effect.**

 **A few things bear explanation, however, to explain the discrepancies between this AU and the canon Covenant.**

 **First off, the Covenant do have ready access to their Plasma Weapons (Since they're recognizable), as well as on their ships. However, this is easily explained, and a part of the AU. Instead of a genuine Forerunner Dreadnought on the San'Shyuum Homeworld, it's a crashed Geth Dreadnought where they get their Eezo Tech and Plasma Guns from. (Though, they innovate a little bit, introducing weapons like the Energy Sword, which the Geth don't really have an analogue for).**

 **Secondly, the Covenant history in this is no less bloody than before, though some races will be more prevalent than in canon, such as the San'Shyuum and the Yan'me. This is meant to be a way of exploring cultures that usually don't get explored too often, and how Mass Effect technology would change the way their culture works (For example, San'Shyuum revere the Biotics of their kind, seeing their abilities as gifts from the Gods.), while a few Mass Effect canon races will get a mention, such as the Rachni (Assume Shepard rescued the Breeder, rather than the Queen, and the Breeder survived the war), and the Yahg.**

 **Thirdly, there will be a few parallels to Shepard's own journey through the story, but there will be many differences as well. Expect the more blatant parallels to end the moment Thel leaves the Citadel.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Prideful Sanctity

_Truth and Reconciliation – Fleet of Righteous Purpose – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel Vadamee', Shipmaster of the Truth and Reconciliation, looked down to the San'Shyuum Prophetess, the Minister of Reclamation, as she spoke, her surprisingly young voice struggling to be heard over the commotion aboard the bridge.

"Admiral 'Jar Wattinree, we must redirect to Prideful Sanctity immediately! You must understand the significance of this discovery!" Thel's mandibles twitched, as he bit back a scathing response, letting the imposing Imperial Admiral speak over the transmission

"Noble Minister, I understand your concerns, but I cannot redirect an entire Fleet for a mere archaeological dig on a farm. Not while the threat of Atriox and his Banished remains." The Minister appeared to be all but fuming, as she frowned, yelling back.

"But you must understand! Refumee' and his team have made as important a discovery to the Covenant as the discovery of High Charity, maybe even more-so!" She breathed in slowly, pausing, as she explained further. "One warship, that is all I ask, Admiral 'Jar Wattinree. Something to escort the discovery back to High Charity for the proper rites." Thel gave a pause, before sighing.

"I will grant you this ship for your purposes Minister." Her eyes widened with elation, before Thel continued. "On the condition that Shipmaster 'Vadamee remains in command, to ensure that the Truth and Reconciliation is not misused." The Minister opened her mouth to retort, before pausing, closing it. This would be the best deal she could get out of the Sangheili Admiral.

The Shipmaster turned around to the main console, looking to a Kig-Yar helmsman, speaking. "Prepare for departure to Prideful Sanctity." The Kig-Yar looked to 'Vadamee, giving a nod, replying in guttural common tongue.

"Right. Locking on to Mass Relay." The Battlecruiser drifted forward, picking up speed as it drifted further and further from the Fleet, ever closer towards the Relay. Swirling blue energies surrounded the relay, as a large bolt surged out, catching the Warship, shooting it out at faster than light speeds. Vadamee' stared at the Holographic Terminal, as the ship sped towards the farmworld, breathing out slowly as he muttered a quiet prayer to the Gods. By his side, the Minister looked to the terminal intently, watching a strange blinking light as they sped closer.

Thel looked down to the Minister, speaking. "Quite strange for a youngling to be pronounced Minister." The San'Shyuum shot a glare at the gold-armoured Sangheili, retorting.

"I earned my position through diligence and devotion to the Gods, Supreme Commander, if you're implying what I think you're implying." Thel gave a scoff, replying.

"You are younger than I was when I first became Shipmaster, and yet you are the Minister of Reclamation already. Do you understand my concern?" She gave a nod, replying.

"I was simply the most qualified to hold the title after the fiasco at Honest Tribunal." Thel looked down, breathing slowly.

"Ah, that unfortunate bit of history. Atriox and his ilk should not have been allowed to take that station from us." She gave a nod, looking down to the various crew of the vessel, before turning back to the Supreme Commander.

"So, mind giving me introductions? I'd like to get to know at least a few of the faithful that journey with us." Thel gave a nod, leading her down the ramp towards one of the Sangheili aboard the Bridge. Clad in the black of Special Operations, and with the white highlights of an Ultra, he turned to Thel, giving him a nod.

"Supreme Commander." Thel looked to him, before speaking to the Minister.

"Noble Minister of Reclamation, allow me to introduce you to Ropa 'Doramee, leader of the Special Operations forces aboard the Truth and Reconciliation." The Sangheili gave a bow, looking to the San'Shyuum.

"Minister, it is an honour to work with the members of the Ministry of Reclamation once more." The Minister gave a bow in response, before looking to the Kig-Yar helmsman, eyes shut, dozing off at the console. She stepped over, speaking up with a giggle.

"I'm not sure the Supreme Commander would want his crew to be so neglectful at their task." The Kig-Yar's eyes shot open, as he quickly started waving his hands around the console.

"I'm working, I'm working!" He yelled, shirking down as he breathed in quickly. The Minister giggled again.

"Of course you are. And, your name is?" The Kig-Yar looked to the San'Shyuum, before replying in his usual, guttural voice.

"Frith. Master of the Helm for the 'T and 'R, at your service." She gave a nod, opening her mouth to continue, when suddenly, a Sangheili Major quickly popped up from his terminal, yelling.

"Shipmaster, we have a transmission from Prideful Sanctity!" Thel's eyes snapped open, as he looked to the Sangheili, speaking.

"Get it on-screen, 'Ravamee now!" The Major gave a nod, as he typed on a console. "Supreme Commander, visual link is disabled. We only have audio." Static white noise appeared on the Terminal, filling the screen. Suddenly, they heard Plasma Fire and Mass Accelerator, screaming and guttural yells of agony. Thel's eyes narrowed, as a familiar voice came on the transmission.

"This is Commander Sesa 'Refumee to any Covenant Forces, Prideful Sanctity is under attack by vile beasts, we… They just keep coming! We need assistance now-" Suddenly, a large, metallic booming overtook the transmission, before the transmission returned to static. The Major, Lat 'Ravamee spoke.

"Transmission ends there, Shipmaster. Orders?" The Minister's eyes were wide with shock, as he looked to the crew. Many of them were confused, others appeared to be fuming with anger; ' _And rightfully so'_ Thought Thel ' _Who in their right minds would attack the Covenant? The Rachni had failed to break the Writ, the Unggoy had failed to break the Writ, even the Banished had failed._ ' Thel looked to his crew, before activating the ship's intercom, speaking up.

"Brothers and Sisters-in-Arms!" He yelled, addressing the crew "Today we go into the dark to face whatever foul heretics have _dared_ to attack the Covenant! We go to destroy whatever foul infidels stand in the path of the Great Journey!" Several Sangheili roared, raising their weapons to the proverbial sky, as the Bridge Crew looked to Thel, waiting for orders. He spoke, his voice confident, as they continued their rapid approach.

"Frith, how long do we have?" The Kig-Yar looked, before replying, slightly stuttering.

"Uh, w-we have about an hour before arrival, Shipmaster." Thel looked to the crew, yelling to the crew.

"There is your window! Prepare for battle!" Suddenly, the bridge exploded in activity, as various Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and others quickly rushed outside, inside, and to the Bridge's Weapons Crates. Thel stepped down the dais' ramp, looking to a Weapon Locker. Opening it, he removed his weapons: a standard Covenant Plasma Rifle, attached to his left Cuisse. Then, he removed an Accelerator Carbine, slinging it over his back. Finally, he grabbed his traditional weapon; his personal Energy Sword, magnetizing the hilt to his right Cuisse, ready for action.

"I want to fight." He heard the Minister speak, as he turned around to face her. He shook his head, replying.

"No, Minister. We cannot protect you if you are fighting with us." She gave a huff, looking to him.

"What, just because I can't use a Fuel Rod Cannon or wield an Energy Sword like a Sangheili means that I need to be protected? I can fight." Thel gave a scoff.

"You're no Prelate, Minister. I highly doubt your ability. Let me and my men handle this." The San'Shyuum frowned, retorting.

"Not every warrior fights with a gun. Some of us use the Gods' gifts." Thel slightly opened his eyes in realization.

"You're a Biotic." She gave a nod, as swirling energies of Element Zero Fields manifested around her, before dissipating.

"And before you ask, yes, I have been trained to use these abilities in battle. Now, am I allowed to come?" Thel gave a sigh, replying.

"Fine, but under strict supervision and guard. Let myself and Doramee's forces take point. Deal?" She gave a nod, replying.

"Fine. It's the best deal I'm going to get out of you, so… I agree. Now, let's go. I'm ready to take the fight to these heretics." Thel gave a nod.

"Grab a Shield and an Accelerator Pistol, then head to the Hangar Deck; we will deploy once we arrive in-system." She gave a nod, moving towards the exit. Thel stepped back up onto the Dais, looking to Frith.

"How close are we?" The Kig-Yar gave a low chuckle, stretching his fingers.

"Close enough. I'd get to the Hangar Deck if I were you. We'll be in the System once you're all organized." Thel gave a nod, stepping towards the Hatch. Opening the door, he stepped into a wide corridor of curved, violet metal, as half a dozen Sangheili Minors armed with Plasma and Accelerator Rifles rushed through, followed by triple their number in Unggoy, all heading for the same destination as Thel.

Thel opened the hatch, revealing the wide, three-deck Hangar Bay, as several Phantoms loaded troops into their bays. He moved to the side, stepping into the closest of the Phantoms, looking to his fellow occupants: Ultra 'Doramee, five Special Operations Sangheili, fifteen Special Operations Unggoy, and the Minister, now wearing a light Combat Harness, equipped with the standard Shields.

The occupants lurched as the ship translated out of the Relay, heading towards Prideful Sanctity. They were here. Quickly barking into his communicator, Thel gave the order.

"All forces, launch! Head down to the planet, secure the Artifact, and wipe out every one of the motherless heathens!" The Phantom's rear hatch sealed, as it drifted forward, slowly, out of the Hangar Shield. Then, suddenly, the Phantoms quickly sped up, flying at high speed towards the farm world of Prideful Sanctity.

* * *

 _Rolling Hills – Prideful Sanctity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

The Phantom touched down, hovering above plains of ashen-green grass, on the top of a titanic plateau. The Pilot, an aging Sangheili spoke, as the ground team jumped down the Gravity Lift.

"This is as close as I can get to the Dig Site, Shipmaster. You will have to find your own way there. May the Gods guide you on your path." Thel jumped down the Gravity Lift, onto the Grass. His heavy boots slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt and soot, as he looked to the sky. The clouds were orange, as if burning, as clouds of smoke billowed up into the sky. He vaguely saw the metal tip of some sort of massive spire. A strange sight for farmland, to say the least. He drew his Accelerator Carbine, as the Minister jumped down, drawing her Accelerator Pistol, as she looked around, concerned, but otherwise stoic facing the damage wrought to the farm-world.

Thel raised his free hand, beckoning the others to follow, as they moved down, towards a cliff-side path on the plateau, quite obviously dug-out, but not recently, judging by the grass growing on it. Thel looked to a Spec Ops Minor by the name of 'Rodamee, and gestured for him to move forward, as well as two Unggoy. Rodamee took point, Plasma Rifle raised as he slowly stepped forward, breathing slowly and cautiously, while the Unggoy shivered, stumbling forward, their breaths quick and terrified as they clutched their accelerator pistols tightly.

Thel quickly moved up, ducking behind a rock, as Doramee and the Minister took up positions beside the cliff. The other Sangheili and Unggoy remained behind, waiting for orders, as the point-team moved up slowly, weapons raised. Thel noticeably shivered, as he smelt the air. Something was coming; something dry, yet with a hint of metal. He raised his Accelerator Carbine, his claw tightening around the trigger. Suddenly, he heard fluttering wings, similar to a Yan'me's wings, as three figures flew up from below the Plateau, quickly firing on the team. Gold beams of energy quickly struck the three, killing the Unggoy instantly, and dropping 'Rodamee's shields. Thel quickly took aim, firing his Carbine at the beasts. One of the creatures quickly started firing its beam at the other members, dropping Sangheili shields with ease. Rodamee took several shots with his Plasma Rifle, only for another beam to cut through his weakened armour, and his head, throwing him to the ground, his head replaced with a charred lump of flesh.

Taking aim at the large head of one of the fliers, Thel pulled the trigger, and let off several Carbine shots, striking the creature in the head. The beast's wings stopped beating, as it fell down the plateau, dead. The other two looked to their side, flying into the air, switching targets to the Unggoy. As the gold beams cut through the surviving Unggoy, killing two more, Thel barked to the Sangheili to fire on the creatures. Suddenly, a blue Biotic Warp Field surrounded one of the creatures, pulling it to the ground with a sickening crack. Thel looked to the Minister as her Biotic Field surrounded her. She quickly raised her pistol, firing several times at the prone creature, killing it. The last one quickly fired several concentrated beams at the group, felling another two Unggoy, and another Sangheili.

The survivors quickly fired up with Plasma and Accelerated rounds, as the creature raised its hand. Some sort of strange Energy Shield, flickering with bright orange energy, flared to life, deflecting the barrage. Suddenly, bright blue Plasma Bolts struck it from behind, shredding what little armour it had, as it fell to the Plateau. Thel looked around cautiously, trying to find the shooter. Suddenly, he heard the familiar whine of an Anti-Gravity Pack, and a thump behind him. He turned around, weapon raised, as he came across their saviour.

"Sesa?" The Sangheili gave a nod. Clad in a red, Security harness, and armed with twin Plasma Rifles, Sesa 'Refumee stood tall, though covered in new scars. He spoke, obviously tired but relieved.

"Vadamee. I am glad to see you. We came under attack by a large force of these beasts. My Security Teams tried to fight them off, to protect the artifact, but we failed. We're mostly scattered by now." Thel gave a sigh, looking to his forces, as he spoke.

"As are we. We've suffered heavy losses to no more than three of those things. We need to get to the Dig Site; do you have any idea what it is?" 'Refumee gave a nod, replying.

"It is some kind of bastion of the Gods; a repository of knowledge and wisdom. We have been entering the vault slowly, carefully. When those things arrived, I sent our Mga'Lekgolo to protect the entrance." He glanced to the side, speaking. "I pray that they yet live." Thel let out a sigh, looking to one of the bodies. He stepped over to it, turning it over.

The skin was charcoal black, leathery, with strange cracks and ancient scars covering its armoured carapace. The head was large, leading to a wide tapering mound at the back of the head. Most notably, however, were the four eyes, at the front. They had a faint glow to them, a dead glow. Finally, two sets of leathery, thin wings adorning its back, now rendered limp and lifeless. The Minister approached the creature, her face contorting with disgust.

"Wh… What in the name of the gods is that beast?" Sesa let out a quiet growl.

"That is what I want to know… These things came out of nowhere, attacked a strategically useless farm world… Why…?" Thel looked into the distance, as bolts of red lightning streaked around the distant spire. Suddenly, the Minister's eyes widened with realization.

"They're after the Dig Site!" She looked to Sesa, speaking quickly. "Commander 'Refumee. We need to get to the Vault quickly! Do you remember the way?" The tall Sangheili gave a nod, gesturing for them to follow.

"This way. Be ready for anything." Thel's grip around his Accelerator Carbine tightened. Something was not right here. Not these creatures, not this vault, nothing.

* * *

 **Codex – The War of Beginnings and the Writ of Union**

In the history of our Holy Covenant, the Sangheili have, as always, remained the holy warriors and protectors of the Covenant from all threats; without, and within. But every story has its beginning. Before the formation of the Covenant, both the Sangheili and San'Shyuum both worshipped the ancient Forerunners, though in different ways. The ancient San'Shyuum, seeing the ancient Dreadnought as a gift from the Forerunners, took the technologies from its hull, and remade them into the new weapons for the Covenant. Every single ship, weapon and technology used by the Covenant today is directly or indirectly based off of those initial discoveries.

The ancient Sangheili, however, believed otherwise. On their worlds, they only took the bare basic technologies; Mass Accelerators and Mass Effect Drives, believing that the usage of all others was blasphemy of the highest order. When San'Shyuum colonists discovered the Sangheili Frontier World of Ulgathon, the Sangheili, led by the mighty Arbiter Tol 'Vadum, attacked and wiped out the San'Shyuum colonists, declaring war upon the original San'Shyuum Empire. Though physically outmatched, and outnumbered by the Sangheili, the San'Shyuum held superior technologies, and the gifts of Biotics. With these advantages, the war slowly began to tip in our favour. Eventually, the war ended, both sides bloodied and beaten. Exhausted from the war, San'Shyuum diplomats convinced the Sangheili to surrender, showing them the true majesty of the Gods. The Sangheili accepted the ways of the San'Shyuum, and the Writ of Union was forged: the birth of the Covenant. The San'Shyuum would be placed at the forefront of scientific and religious discovery, while the Sangheili would be placed at the forefront of battle and introducing the new species to our Covenant.

After the Covenant's formation, the Sangheili would begin appropriating Forerunner designs into their weapons and technology, though they forged new weapons from these old ones. These weapons evolved into the modern Energy Sword; the traditional weapon of the Sangheili, the Fuel Rod Cannon, and the Plasma Accelerator Sniper Rifle; a weapon which blends our Plasma technologies with that of Mass Accelerators.

* * *

 **AN: First Chapter done. There's a few key notes I'd like to make about this Chapter.**

 **Remember when I said there would be blatant parallels (Though, even then, there's plenty of differences)? Prideful Sanctity is essentially the Eden Prime parallel for this story. I'm sure many of you will have guessed what the 'Vault' really is, but that will be kept a bit of a surprise for the story.**

 **On the Collectors' appearance, they just seemed like a good fit for a force to fight the Covenant, or at least a part of it. Unlike the previous cycle, the Covenant have had no dealings with any Collectors. They're less than a myth, they're a complete unknown. So, this is pretty much a 'First Contact' for the Covenant, though it's something far more insidious in actual fact.**

 **On the subject of Covenant Weapons. I said I would give them Plasma, not 'Only Plasma'. Given that Mass Accelerators are a key weapon in the Mass Effect Universe, I decided to take a few iconic Covenant Weapons, and basically give them the Mass Effect Treatment.  
-The Accelerator Pistol is replacing the Plasma Pistol. Think of it as a Carnifex Heavy Pistol with typical Covenant Design.  
-The Accelerator Carbine is replacing the classic Covenant Carbine. Same look as the iconic weapon, but it functions more like a fancy Mattock.  
-The Plasma Accelerator Sniper Rifle is essentially a Beam Rifle, but works by essentially shooting a Plasma Bolt with the Accelerator Round. Doubling the potential to overheat, but also giving it high Penetration and Accuracy when compared with standard Accelerator Snipers.**

 **On the subject of Character Choice, I decided to go with a younger Thel, a few OCs, and a few established characters to fill the niches, for example, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree is filling a position similar to Admiral Hackett, while Sesa 'Refumee is in a position somewhat similar to Nihlus, but also different to his role. The Truth and Reconciliation was chosen because, well, it's iconic. It was the first named Covenant Ship in Halo.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Reavers

_Central Plateau – Prideful Sanctity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel 'Vadamee stepped forward, his Accelerator Carbine raised, as he followed Sesa. He smelt the air; smoke, the faint smell of death, and blood. How many were already dead? He looked ahead, as Sesa pointed towards another pathway, speaking.

"The Dig-Site lies down that way." He looked back to Thel's group, speaking. "Unfortunately, this is where we must part ways for now. The Dig Site is protected by an Energy Shield. Only one way through, and you won't all make it through." Thel gave a sigh, nodding.

"Fine. Can you get through and disable the Shield Generator?" Sesa gave a nod, replying.

"That's what I was planning, 'Vadamee. Take your team down the path, and secure the Entrance while I disable the Shields." He turned away, activating his Anti-Gravity Pack, giving one look back. "With the gods' guidance, we will be able to secure their artifacts before these beasts desecrate them with their footsteps." Thel gave a nod, turning to face the Spec Ops Team.

"Move in, secure the relic from these Heathens." They all gave a nod, as 'Doramee stepped forward, both Plasma Rifles raised as he took point with the survivors, remaining cautious. They moved down the path as Thel moved in behind them, the Minister following closely. Thel gave a low, cautious growl, looking to the team.

"Be wary. We have no idea what else these Heretics brought with them…" Thel raised his Accelerator Carbine, as he moved down the path, through a burnt down section of forest. Several stumps and burnt skeletons of trees surrounded them, as the group slowly, and quietly moved up.

Suddenly, Thel's shields flared up as accelerator rounds slammed into it. Quickly barking to his troops, Thel rolled to cover behind a thick, burnt down log. Quickly moving out of cover, Thel opened fire on his attackers; six or seven creatures, slightly taller than a San'Shyuum, fired Accelerator Rifles at them; cables hanging from their bodies, and strange blue energies permeating from the creatures.

Ducking out of cover, Ropa raised his twin Plasma Rifles, firing a burst from each at one of the creatures. The plasma slammed into it, sending it flying with a strange mechanical snarling. An Unggoy jumped out, firing several shots, before being shredded by the Accelerator Fire, collapsing to the ground with a painful whine. The creatures fired several more bursts, cutting through the paltry wooden cover, felling another Unggoy. Thel slung his Carbine to his back, before taking the hilt on his Cuisse, his claw brushing the activation button. Moving from cover to cover, Thel got close to the creatures, while their attention was held by Ropa's team.

Pressing down on the activation button, two brilliant blue blades of swirling energy flared to life, streaks of energy surging between the blades, as the Shipmaster brought it to bear. Jumping out of cover, Thel brought the Sword down on one of the creatures, cleaving it in two, splattering a thick grey sludge onto the grass. One of the others turned to face him, before Thel plunged the sword into the creature's gut, lifting it into the air by the blade, and plunging it back into the ground, the creature dying with it. Accelerator rounds slammed into Thel, rapidly depleting his shields as he lifted up his sword, the Blade catching and disintegrating several rounds on impact.

Suddenly, the remaining three creatures were lifted into the air, faint Mass Effect Fields surrounding them as their movements slowed to a crawl. Reaching down to his other Cuisse, 'Vadamee grasped his Plasma Rifle tightly, lifting it up and firing several bursts at the trapped creatures, killing them instantly. Thel looked back to the team, as the Minister stood at the forefront, a biotic field dissipating quietly around her. Thel looked to Ropa.

"How many did we lose this time?" The Ultra looked to his team, counting the bodies.

"Three more Unggoy, Shipmaster. We only have six other Unggoy and two other Sangheili with us." The Minister gave a sigh, addressing Thel.

"If we keep losing faithful like this, we won't be able to reach the Dig-Site in time." She let her Accelerator Pistol cool, before moving up slowly. "We need a better strategy, or more troops."

Thel gave a sigh, replying. "I know, but the rest of our troops deployed to the main compounds, and 'Refumee's soldiers do not appear to have survived." Ropa stepped up, speaking.

"Shipmaster, my squad will get through this, no matter the casualties. We cannot let this relic fall into the hands of the enem-." Ropa continued, though stopped suddenly, pausing, as he looked to Thel. "Do you hear that?" Thel closed his eyes, as he heard faint sounds, getting closer. He looked back to the Ultra.

"A Plasma Repeater." Thel's troops broke into a sprint, the Minister in tow, as they rushed down the path, trying to find the sound. As they drew closer, Thel raised his hand, stopping suddenly, the others following suit. He closed his eyes, hearing heavy footsteps on the grass ahead. Thel raised his Plasma Rifle, keeping his Sword ready for another attack.

Suddenly, from around the corner, a Sangheili, clad in a silver, Spec Ops Commander, combat harness, rushed around, a Plasma Repeater held tightly in his hands. The Sangheili's breathing was ragged. He suddenly turned on his heel, firing madly at his pursuers; two of the same four-eyed beasts that attacked them when they first arrived. The Plasma rounds quickly killed one, splattering a viscous brown goo onto the ground, as the other fired its own Plasma Rifle in return. One of Ropa's Sangheili raised his weapon, a Particle Accelerator Rifle, and fired, the accelerated Plasma beam shearing the creature's head in two.

The Sangheili turned around, facing his rescuers, as he let out a sigh of relief, speaking.

"Thank the gods for your assist. These creatures had overwhelmed us." Thel looked to him, speaking.

"I am Shipmaster Thel 'Vadamee of the Truth and Reconciliation. Who, pray tell, are you?" The Sangheili glanced between Thel and his troops, before giving a nod, introducing himself.

"Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, Special Operations. My team was sent in when the relic was first discovered to protect it until a ship could arrive to bring it to High Charity. I am guessing that you are those reinforcements." Thel gave a nod, speaking.

"We need to get to the Relic, but we are losing troops fast. We need assistance." Turning around to face the path, the Commander raised his Plasma Repeater, giving a nod.

"Then we shall clear the path, Shipmaster. I split my team into two groups. Mine are dead, but Kusovai's team should still be active. I'll take you to the dig-site, he should be there." Thel gave a nod, moving to follow 'Vadumee.

The team moved down the path, before seeing two more of the other creatures. Thel got a better look this time; they had two glowing blue eyes, like flashlights, as well as metallic grey armoured plates, leading to a frill at the back of the head. They were covered with various cables, pulsating with energy. Then, Thel saw it.

A Sangheili Warrior, one of 'Refumee's, lay on a strange pylon, wounded and held in place by the creatures. Thel reached out to help him, when suddenly, a spike quickly rose from the pylon, impaling the Sangheili, as its purple blood dripped down the spike. Thel gave a snarl, as Rtas roared in anger, quickly opening fire on the creatures. Before they could react, a barrage of Plasma Bolts cut through them, splattering the grey viscera across the rocks behind them. Rtas moved to the Spike, looking up, scowling at the body. He let out a roar of pure anger, looking to the sky.

Moving to the Spike, the Minister of Reclamation's jaw dropped in horror as she struggled to speak.

"Wh-What? Wh… Why?"

Thel gave a snarl, responding. "I have seen the Jiralhanae feast upon Sangheili bodies, and display corpses as trophies, but this…" He paused, turning around to the others. "This is something completely different." He looked down the path, seeing more of the spikes, dead Sangheili and Unggoy impaled on them; some of them losing colour, their corpses draining of their blood.

Continuing down the path, they saw several spikes near the entrance to the Dig-Site, a Shield still active. Several dead Sangheili adorned the top of the spikes. These bodies, however, were pulsating with energy, their skin changed to the same metallic grey as the attackers, as long cruel spikes grew from their claws. The Minister's face contorted with disgust and horror. Suddenly, the spikes lowered, as the Sangheili bodies began to move. Ropa looked to them, yelling out.

"Shipmaster, those ones appear to be alive!" They began to stand up, letting out guttural shrieks. The Minister recoiled in terror.

"What did those heathens do to them?!" One of the Sangheili Beasts reached out, grabbing onto an Unggoy as it lifted him up, and began ripping the diminutive creature in two, bright blue blood splattering all over it. The other two shrieked, and broke into a sprint towards the team. Raising his Energy Sword, Thel gracefully slashed the closest beast, cleaving its head off, as the other one slammed into his back, throwing him to the ground with a sickening thud. Turning around, Thel looked up at it as it shrieked again, rearing back to deliver a killing blow. Suddenly, a large green blob of energy slammed into it, detonating and incinerating the beast. Thel heard a loud moan, as the surviving creature dropped the dead Unggoy to face it, only to be blown apart with another shot.

Thel stood up, turning to see the shooter, as he saw it; a Mgalekgolo, clad in scarred golden battle armour, heavy Fuel Rod Cannon smoking, the Mgalekgolo turned to the Shipmaster, remaining silent. Thel gave the hulking creature a nod.

"Thank you for the assistance. What of your partner?" At the mention of partner, the creature gave a moan, despairing, as it pointed at the entrance; there, the remnants of armour stood, though the Mgalekgolo itself was dead, the colony collapsed and what few Lekgolo worms surviving scattering. Thel gave a sigh, speaking to it.

"Continue to hold the line, honourable one. When Commander 'Refumee brings down the shield, I will leave my troops here to aid you." Ropa gave a nod at that, looking to his team, as Thel waved the Commander and Minister over, speaking.

"I will require both of your assistance when the shield goes down. The recovery of this relic is important." The Minister gave a nod, replying.

"Of course, Shipmaster." She pauses, before continuing. "Let's just pray that Commander 'Refumee brings it down soon." Thel gave a nod, flicking off his Energy Sword.

"He will bring it down. He must."

* * *

 _Relic – Prideful Sanctity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Sesa 'Refumee stalked the tunnels, his twin Plasma Rifles raised, as he cautiously moved ahead, looking for the Shield Generator. Unlike Covenant Shields, many relics of the gods used Biotic Fields as Shields, hiding Element Zero Generators deep underground. He remained quiet. He hadn't encountered any survivors yet, only a few more of the attackers; several of the four-eyed creatures, quite a few of the frilled ones, and even several Sangheili Abominations. Quietly, Sesa muttered a prayer for the Sangheili cursed by these heathens.

Silently, he entered a massive chamber, a sphere of Energy occupying much of it, and an ancient terminal standing in-front of it; the Generator. Sesa moved towards It, before cautiously typing on the Terminal itself. Slowly, but surely, the Generator began to shut down, before dissipating into nothingness. Continuing through the relic, Sesa moved downwards, his grip tightening around his Plasma Rifles. Moving towards a large antechamber, used by the Archaeological Work Crew as a Warehouse, Sesa heard footsteps. Ducking into cover, Sesa's fingers wrapped around the triggers, as he prepared to fire. Finally jumping out, Sesa raised his weapons, before hesitating.

"Noble Arbiter?" He asked, addressing the hulk of a Sangheili in-front of him. Clad in ancient silver battle armour, Ripa 'Moramee turned his head, speaking in a low voice.

"'Refumee." Sesa's hands remained tightened around his weapons, as he looked to him, speaking.

"How did you respond so quickly, 'Moramee? This isn't the jurisdiction of an Arbiter." The Arbiter gave a low, threatening chuckle as he replied.

"The Hierarchs thought that you would require help, Commander 'Refumee." Sesa lowered his weapons, letting out a sigh as he moved to the edge of the chamber.

"This situation is insanity, Arbiter. Under attack by unknown hostiles, facing abominations made of our own people…" The Arbiter gave a nod, replying as Sesa heard a faint click.

"Do not fret, 'Refumee. I have it under control."

* * *

 _Relic Entrance – Prideful Sanctity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel entered the ancient Elevator, followed by 'Vadumee and the Minister, weapons drawn as the Elevator slowly moved down, closer towards the relic. The Minister gave a sigh, speaking.

"I do hope we don't damage the relic with this shooting…" Thel gave a nod in affirmation.

"To do such would be damning in the Great Journey. Select your shots." The door opened, revealing a small number of hostiles; the strange frilled ones, Accelerator Rifles raised. Quickly acting, the Minister threw up a Barrier with her Biotics, the Accelerator Rounds swiftly being blocked by the Barrier. As the Barrier fell, Thel and Rtas opened fire with their Plasma Weapons, sweeping down the small group.

Stepping further into the Relic, Thel breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the urge to pray to the gods' majesty while inside, instead focusing only on his task. The trio moved through, as Rtas spoke.

"I do not understand. Kusovai's team should be here." The Minister gave a response.

"These things somehow got in, even with the Shields." She quietly shut her mouth, looking away from Rtas before she could explain her implications. The Commander raised his Plasma Repeater, as they moved in, slowly and surely.

Suddenly, a loud crack reverberated through the building, as the trio's eyes widened; the crack of an Accelerator Pistol. Someone was alive.

They rushed through, weapons raised, into an Antechamber, filled with various crates, scientific equipment and supplies. In the middle of the chamber, lay a body, a puddle of purple blood dripping out of a massive hole in the back of his skull. Thel moved to the body, quickly recognizing it as he let out a sigh.

"Commander 'Refumee…" Rtas' eyes widened, as he spoke.

"Who killed him, though? One of the creatures?" The Minister shook her head.

"I'm not so sure. None of them seemed to use Accelerator Pistols…" Thel looked around, growling.

"Well something had to have killed him!" Suddenly, he stopped, hearing a shuffle behind one of the crates, covered with a gold tarp. Lifting it up, he saw something; a survivor.

The Unggoy screamed in terror as Thel grabbed it by the head, pulling it out, and dropping it on the floor.

"B-Big, scary-!" Thel gave a sigh, as the Minister stepped forward, speaking.

"Calm down, Unggoy. We are not here to kill you." The Unggoy began to calm down, moving from screams to blubbers, looking into the San'Shyuum's eyes. She continued. "Now… we need to know how the Commander was killed. Did you see it?"

The Unggoy gave a nod, speaking. "M-me saw it. Big Sangheili. Not Commander. Shoot Commander. Pow!" Thel was taken aback; a Sangheili killed 'Refumee? The Minister's eyes narrowed, speaking.

"Who was that Sangheili?" The Unggoy gave a vigorous nod, trying to explain with its limited vocabulary.

"Me hear Commander call Big Sangheili Arbiter. He wear big grey armour." Thel gave a snarl, glaring at the Unggoy.

"Impossible…" Rtas muttered. "It… It can't be." The Minister gave a sigh, looking to the Special Operations Commander, speaking softly.

"I'm sorry, Commander 'Vadumee, but no other explanation makes sense right now. None of these creatures use Accelerator Pistols, and according to the Unggoy, Commander 'Refumee knew him." The Commander scowled, turning away with a growl. Thel looked down to the Unggoy, as it blubbered. He spoke, his voice rough and angered.

"And how did you survive the assault?" The Unggoy spoke quickly.

"Me… Me hide inside crate. No let monsters see." The Minister raised an eyebrow.

"And why didn't the others try hiding in the crates?" The Unggoy stopped, before letting out a sigh, looking into the Shipmaster's reptilian eyes with fear.

"Others… They not have chance. Me was behind crates before fight." Thel gave a snarl, glaring down at it.

"Cowardice, then?" The Unggoy screamed, looking back.

"No! Me… Me just need rest to get through work. Me hide behind crate, sleep for few hours, then back to work. When monsters came… Me hid." Thel turned away, stepping away from the terrified Unggoy. The Minister stood back up, stepping away from the Unggoy, speaking.

"We need to keep going, Shipmaster. There is still the matter of the relic." Thel gave a nod, as they heard a splash of blood behind them, and a body hitting the ground. Turning around, Thel, the Minister and Rtas came face-to-face with one of the Sangheili Abominations, its claws raked with fresh Unggoy blood, and the remnants of armour; Special Ops Armour.

Rtas stepped forward, muttering in horror, recognizing the beast. "Kusovai…" The beast gave a shriek, rushing at Rtas as he dropped his Plasma Repeater, drawing his own Energy Sword. Thel stood back, pushing the Minister back with him as she let out a protest. Thel remained silent, however, watching the battle.

'Vadumee swung his sword at the creature, attempting to kill the beast, as the Kusovai-Abomination ducked, slashing its claws at 'Vadumee, who jumped back in response. Quickly kicking out, the Commander knocked the beast back, as it slammed into a large crate with a thud. Quickly recovering, Kusovai lunged at 'Vadumee, slashing its claws at his face. Purple Blood flew into the air, as two of 'Vadumee's mandibles ripped off of his face, leaving two extended, bleeding stumps. Blood flowed from the Commander's face, as he collapsed, clutching onto the wound with his free hand. The creature began to lunge again, only for 'Vadumee to turn around, quickly throwing his Sword at the creature. Striking it directly in the stomach, the creature fell to the ground. Dead.

Looking back to 'Vadamee, the Commander gave a deep cough, blood splashing out of his mouth, as he continued to clutch the wound. The Minister rushed to him, speaking.

"Commander, do… do you need assistance?" The Commander began to swat her away with his free hand, snarling.

"Keep away from me. I shall handle this." Slowly moving to Kusovai's body, he knelt down, removing his Sword, as blood continued to pour from his wounds. Keeping the sword active, he slowly brought the blade up to his wounds, and slowly, but surely, sliced through them, burning the wounds shut. He let out a roar of agony, as he switched off the blade. The blood had stopped flowing, and the wound was now shut. 'Vadumee turned to the group, his breathing ragged.

"We must continue." He declared, snarling. "These creatures must be punished." Thel gave a nod, looking to the door, as he began to step forward, to continue through the relic.

* * *

 _Relic Central Chamber – Prideful Sanctity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

The chamber was silent, an alien projector set-up in the middle, with several screens behind it. Outside the door, two Collectors, two Marauders and several of the new 'Reavers' stood guard, remaining silent as they waited for their 'leader'. Inside the chamber, a hulking Sangheili stood, hunched over as he spoke, though no-one else stood in the chamber with him.

"Master, 'Refumee is dead, but his reinforcements are closing, and will soon be upon us." A voice replied, burning into his skull.

"You understand the risk of discovery as much as I do, Arbiter. We must preserve our existence. Set the charges and destroy the facility." Ripa 'Moramee recoiled slightly in shock. Destroy such a Holy Relic? Was his Master seriously suggesting the destruction of such a majestic structure, simply to protect itself?

"Destroy this Holy Relic? Surely you jest-?" The Voice replied, more irritated than before, as Ripa felt it pierce into his mind. He grabbed his head in pain as it spoke.

"Ascension requires Sacrifice, 'Moramee!" The voice calmed down, before speaking again. "Set the charges, then return to me. My patience is wearing thin." Ripa paused, contemplating, as he thought. Was ascension truly worth the destruction of such holy technology? Finally, he decided. Bowing his head, he spoke.

"It shall be done, Master." The voice responded, pleased and amused, as he remained quiet.

"Good. Though enough of this 'Master', 'Moramee, you know I prefer Commander."

* * *

 **Codex – Mantle of the Arbiter**

In Covenant History, few titles have been as important to the Great Journey as the Mantle of Arbiter. Existing before the Writ of Union, the title of Arbiter was used by the ancient Sangheili as the title of leader. On ancient Sanghelios, the master of the Clans was given the title of Arbiter; part warrior, part king. In times of peace, an Arbiter would rule the Sangheili people in matters of politics and religion. In times of war, however, the Arbiter would transform effortlessly into the master of the Battlefield, leading the Sangheili in all battlefields, on land, at sea, and eventually, into the darkness of Space.

After the War of Beginnings, the role of Arbiter would remain, as that of master of the Covenant Military, answerable only to the Hierarchs and the Council. Many Arbiters, such as Fal 'Chavamee who battled the Yahg menace a century after the Covenant's formation, would grow to legendary status and influence among the Covenant. The role of Arbiter changed, however, after Arbiter Gel 'Tasaree, volunteered for an expedition to the world of Te. The world had once been an oddity among the galaxy; a Mass Relay had lain in orbit of the Gas-Giant; a gift from the Forerunners.

However, the native Lekgolo had committed blasphemy, and consumed much of the Mass Relay, which detonated violently, destroying the moons of Te, and creating what is now known as the Rings of Te. This blasphemy led to the attempted extermination of the Lekgolo. To perform this, Arbiter 'Tasaree went on an expedition to the Rings of Te, studying and learning everything he could about the Lekgolo. In doing so, he made a discovery. Many Lekgolo had been innocent, not touching the Mass Relay, and were willing to accept a role within the Covenant. In recognition of the Taming of the Lekgolo, the role of Arbiter slowly changed.

Warriors would be selected not for their leadership skills, but for their faith to the Covenant, and their skills as a warrior. Selected to undertake missions of great importance, often becoming the right hand of the Prophets. The military leadership roles of the Arbiter would be transferred to the newly created rank of Imperial Admiral. Soon, many of these Arbiters took the forefront of key events in the Covenant's history: The Rachni Extermination, the Unggoy Rebellion, and the Schism of Clan 'Mdama.

If the Hierarchs are the messengers of the Gods, than the Arbiters are their Vanguards, their judgement and wrath.

* * *

 **AN: A few more hints, a few more scares, and a new enemy! What more could you ask for?**

 **Alright, a few notes on the Chapter. Overviewing the Chapter, we introduce a new Squadmate for Thel, Rtas 'Vadumee (Who I'm expecting most, if not all, of you readers to recognize), as well as introducing our new villain, Ripa 'Moramee of Halo Wars fame.**

 **Now, there are a few key points on the title of Arbiter in this. I changed it from a Mark of Shame, for a few reasons. One such reason was that the villain (In this case, Ripa), needed to be influential, and in a position of power, but not the ruler of the Covenant (Crossing Truth, Regret and Mercy off the list). The villain for this also needed to be more than a bit fanatic, so that knocked Atriox off the list (Though, I have built him up a bit as a threat, taking a role in the unchecked areas of the Galaxy, such as Omega (Now called 'Honest Tribunal', to keep in line with Covenant naming).**

 **Now, we get into the fun parts of this chapter; the Reavers, the Husk version of Sangheili. After I looked up fanart for Sangheili Husks for a bit of inspiration, I came across this lovely chap:**

 _ **art/Sangheili-Husk-finished-297193139**_

 **Which became inspiration for the Reavers, first of the new husks introduced. In terms of combat, they're not like other Husks like the Brute, Marauder or even Collector. The closest to their combat style I can think of is the Stalker from Dead Space 2; fast, loves ambush tactics and flanking (Though the ones in this chapter didn't really have a chance to do much other than ambushing).**

 **There's a few more references, and hints as to future chapters. Have fun finding them, readers.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Collapse

_Relic – Prideful Sanctity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel stepped through the corridors of the relic, his Plasma Rifle raised, as the Minister followed through, clutching her pistol tightly. Bringing up the rear, armed with a Plasma Repeater, was 'Vadumee, his Combat Harness still covered in blood. Thel moved forward, breathing slowly. The Minister looked to 'Vadumee, speaking.

"Commander, it's obvious you're struggling through the pain. Please, return to the surface; 'Doramee can take your place." She implored, as the Commander scoffed, replying slowly.

"No… I can press on. I must. I will not shirk in the face of duty, Minister." The San'Shyuum shook her head, visibly exhaling, as she replied.

"Alright, Commander. Just don't get killed." She looked back ahead, continuing. "I'm not sure if the Shipmaster and I can deal with this on our own." Giving a nod, 'Vadumee continued down the corridor. Taking the lead, Thel moved to an automatic door, quickly taking one side, as the Minister rushed to the other side, waiting beside it. Moving up to it, the Commander opened the door, to come face to face with one of the frilled creatures, looking into its glowing blue, lifeless eyes. Quickly pulling the trigger, 'Vadumee let off a burst of Plasma Fire, cutting down the creature before it could react. Giving off a dying, mechanical chirp, the creature collapsed to the ground.

Quickly rounding the corridor of the opposite corridor, two more of the creatures, as well as one of the four-eyed ones, opened fire on 'Vadumee. Ducking back behind the door, 'Vadumee growled as accelerator rounds and a gold particle beam passed by, close to his head. Moving out, the Minister quickly threw a Biotic Barrier between the two of them, absorbing the shots, before throwing out a Warp Field, pulling two of the creatures apart.

Ducking out of cover, Thel and 'Vadumee quickly fired bursts of Plasma Fire, killing the remaining stragglers. Moving up to their position, the trio rounded the corner.

"Bomb!" Thel's eyes widened, as he saw a Plasma Bomb; one of Covenant make, in-front of him. Covered in spikes, the cylindrical device was slowly counting down to zero. Thel looked to the others, speaking.

"Do either of you know how to shut this down?" 'Vadumee stepped forward, quickly looking to the panel.

"It's unencrypted. Whoever planted this wanted to do it quickly." Thel looked to him, speaking.

"Can you disarm it?" The Commander gave a nod, speaking.

"Of course." Pressing a button on the holopad, the Bomb flicked off, the lights fading, rendering the bomb inert. "However, a Plasma Bomb of this payload would not be sufficient for destroying this facility. It's likely they would have more." Thel gave a nod, looking to the Minister.

"We will have to move quickly, then. Before these beasts level the relic." Giving a nod, the Minister spoke.

"Something feels wrong, though. That bomb is of Covenant Design, not the creatures', and this world wouldn't normally have military grade Plasma Bombs." Thel let out a sigh, nodding.

"Agreed, but we will handle it later. For now, move through, find the other bombs." They gave a nod, proceeding into a small airlock. Sealing behind them, the trio became bathed in a deep red light, as the other door opened with a hiss, revealing a truly massive room, the same size as the Hangars aboard the Truth and Reconciliation, though not even the Hangar had such a large Element Zero Reactor below it. And, all through the chamber, dozens of the four-eyed, frilled, and Sangheili abominations moved, setting two more Plasma Bombs. Turning to face them, one of the Sangheili Abominations let out an ear-piercing shriek, signalling an attack.

"Move!" Letting out a yell, Thel quickly pulled the Minister to the side, as the Commander let off several more bursts of his Plasma Repeater, felling several of the creatures. Quickly firing his Plasma Rifle, Thel quickly dropped one of the Sangheili beasts. As two more rushed him, he quickly reactivated his Energy Sword, lunging at them. Quickly separating the first one's head from its body, Thel quickly kicked out, knocking the second one back, as he fired his Plasma Rifle, the bolts slamming into it as it collapsed, falling down off the ledge into the Element Zero Core. Quickly turning back to the Commander, Thel looked to 'Vadumee, as he wildly fired his Plasma Repeater, killing another four-eyed creature.

The Minister stepped forward, Biotic Fields surrounding her, as she quickly grabbed onto two of the frilled creatures, and one of the Sangheili creatures, lifting them into the air, before slamming them against the wall. Suddenly, she let out a scream, as a shot pierced through her shields, embedding itself into her shoulder, as she collapsed to the ground. Quickly hearing her distress, the Commander rushed over, firing his Plasma Repeater cutting down the creatures responsible, as he reached her, moving in-front of the Minister as she began to slip into unconsciousness.

Quickly moving to one of the Plasma Bombs, Thel pressed down on the activation button, disarming the weapon. Turning to 'Vadumee, he yelled out.

"Commander, that's one more Bomb!" Quickly giving a nod, 'Vadumee helped the Minister to her feet, carrying her as he quickly rushed to the last Bomb. Slamming his closed fist onto the activation button, the Plasma Bomb disarmed. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked back to the Shipmaster, speaking.

"Bombs disarmed, Shipmaster. The Relic is secure." Thel exhaled deeply, walking towards the Commander. He spoke, his voice quiet.

"Now… let us see what this was all about." His gaze travelled to the Minister, as she remained in the Commander's arm, drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Thel spoke. "Get the Minister out of here, I will catch up with you soon." Giving a nod, the Commander carefully picked up the San'Shyuum, carrying her out of the chamber, in the direction they came. Turning around, Thel looked to a door opposite of the chamber; one he hadn't checked yet. Stepping forward, Thel looked to the door. It was a heavy duty door; ancient cables appeared to lead towards it; as if the Reactor was expending its power to keeping that room functional.

His free hand brushed the terminal to the door, as it slid open, revealing a small, compact room; an inactive hologram projector taking up much of the space, and various screens behind it. He stepped in, breathing slowly. Before, they had only found ancient technology, slivers of records, even surviving statues, but something like this was almost unheard of. Exhaling, Thel took in the chamber; it was bathed in darkness, inert, almost waiting for something. Suddenly, the door shut behind him, as the lights slowly flickered, and finally came on, bathing the chamber in light. 'Vadamee heard the mechanical hum of a machine, as the projector began to light up.

Suddenly, a Hologram flickered to life, faint, and stuttering from a lack of power, but active. It was a familiar figure, similar to the statues of one of the Forerunners. With blue skin, and an air of elegance, though, he only saw despair on this Forerunner's face. The Hologram spoke, stuttering. The message must have been damaged.

"If-If-If-If… hearing this, then there is… s-s-s-still hope…" The image flickered and warped, breaking up, as Thel intently watched the message. "Hope that y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you can avo-… the same mistakes we-e-e-e-e made." Thel's eyes narrowed, as he listened. What was this Forerunner speaking of? It continued.

"We fought the Reapers, b-b-but we failed to-." The recording cut out, before restoring. Part of the message lost to time. It continued. "-Crucible, but it didn't work. We-… united-… xy but it wasn't enough." Thel looked to the recording, watching with horror. "I only hope the information in this capsule will be enough to he-he-he-he-he… fore it is too late." Thel continued to watch, as the Forerunner continued, tears streaking down her face.

"My name is Doctor Liara T'soni. Herein lies the recounting of-." Suddenly, Thel heard a deafening rumble, as the projector cut out, the room shaking, ancient screens finally shattering. Panels flew off of the walls, as ancient power conduits finally exploded. The Lights flickered out to darkness, as a voice came onto Thel's communications: 'Doramee's.

"Shipmaster, something's happening! Some sort of Plasma Bomb went off below the Relic; perhaps one you missed, and something is collapsing the plateau, we cannot stay here!" A distant rumbling filled the comms, as 'Doramee continued. "We'll take the Phantom! Try to find your own way out! There should be an opening near the secondary reactor! We'll pick you up there!" Thel ducked down as the facility rumbled again, yelling back into the comms.

"Acknowledged, Ultra 'Doramee! Keep your distance until I signal for evacuation!" Drawing his Energy Sword, Thel moved to the door, now sealed with the loss of power. Quickly drawing back, he sliced it open, before kicking it down, as the base rumbled again. Opening the door to the main Reactor chamber, he stepped in. The chamber was now bathed an orange light, as fires raged. Rocks began to collapse from above, as sun-light shone in. Thel quickly grabbed his Plasma Rifle, as he heard the tell-tale beats of wings. Close to a dozen of the four-eyed creatures flew in, firing Particle Beams and Accelerators at Thel as he broke into a sprint, firing his Plasma Rifle in response, and swatting away rounds and beams with his Sword, in a mad dash to reach the exit.

Quickly slicing through the door, Thel rushed through, cutting down any enemies on his path as the facility crumbled around him. Entering the Warehouse, he quickly made a rush for 'Refumee's path, sprinting past his corpse. Thel silently mused as he sprinted.

' _Even in death, 'Refumee guides us still…_ ' dashing through, 'Vadamee carved through the door to the secondary reactor. Opening with a hiss, he saw no reactor. In-fact, most of the chamber was missing. Standing on the platform, several of the frilled and four-eyed creatures turned to face him, opening fire, as a massive, hulking beast, similar to the four-eyed ones, drifted down, landing with a thump as It fired several blue Particle Beams at Thel. Ducking back behind the door, he let off several Plasma Bolts, before retracting his arm, and speaking into his comms.

"'Doramee, this is 'Vadamee signalling for evacuation! Be warned, the heathens have brought a large abomination with them." Quickly acknowledging into his comms, 'Doramee responded.

"Inbound, Shipmaster. Attacking!" Quickly jumping out of cover, Thel fired a burst of his Plasma Rifle, felling one of the Frilled ones, as another volley of Particle Beams and Accelerator Rounds was thrown at Thel's way. Suddenly, several red bolts of Plasma struck the attackers from behind, killing all but the massive one, as it began to take off, turning around, before another Plasma Bolt struck it dead centre, causing it to fall to the ground below.

Thel rushed through, as Accelerator Rounds bounced off of his Kinetic Barriers. Turning around, he fired several shots at pursuing beasts, exchanging fire as the Phantom landed, opening the closest side-door to reveal several Sangheili, including the Commander and 'Doramee, and Unggoy, weapons raised. Quickly ducking down, Thel watched as the team quickly perforated the creatures, splattering their grey viscera across the metal floor. Quickly firing bursts of his Plasma Repeater, Rtas 'Vadumee waved to Thel, yelling out.

"Get on, now! We have to go, now!" Giving a nod, Thel broke into a sprint, jumping onto the Phantom as the Plateau collapsed further, the remnants of the chamber breaking apart beneath his feet with every step. Landing onto the side-door with a thud, Thel looked out as the Phantom soared away from the Plateau as it broke apart. Rising up, Thel saw the 'spire' from before, as his jaw dropped. Standing at over eight kilometres tall, a massive ship, dwarfing the Truth and Reconciliation, began to take off. The ship was tapered, with a narrow fin at the top, leading into an elongated body, as well as several 'legs', which Thel could only assume were landing struts. Finally, the ship almost appeared to have glowing crimson eyes; five of them, in-fact, seemingly staring into Thel's very soul.

Then, the ship began to take off, rising as the Plateau crumbled beneath it, swirling crimson energies surrounding it as it began to take-off. Quickly switching to long-range communications, Thel linked up with the Truth and Reconciliation.

"Truth and Reconciliation, this is Shipmaster 'Vadamee! Move in to Prideful Sanctity now! We need an immediate evacuation, now!" Quickly responding, the Kig-Yar helmsman spoke quickly, obviously surprised.

"Shipmaster? Of course. Bringing the 'T and 'R in now!" The Phantom rose, quickly joined by three others; the others Thel had deployed. Each of them appeared to be damaged, from superficial damage like with 'Doramee's Phantom, to near critical damage as with the Phantom trailing behind, the pilot trying desperately to reach the Battlecruiser before its inevitable detonation. Thel spoke back into the comms, his voice raw and angered.

"And get me a connection with Admiral 'Jar Wattinree immediately! The Covenant _must_ be informed of this threat!" Thel looked to the sky, as a familiar violet metal began to poke through the clouds; the Truth and Reconciliation. Quickly turning towards it, the Phantoms began to slow as they neared the Hangar; the shields disabling to allow them to enter. Thel looked to the rear Phantom, as it began to slow down, abnormally so. Thel activated his comms to link with the Pilot, when the left Engine detonated in a spectacular blue fireball. The burning Phantom slowly fell, its occupants flying out wildly, falling to their deaths as the wreck fell back to the surface. Closing his eyes, 'Vadamee looked away, back towards the Truth and Reconciliation, as the Hangar Shields opened. Floating towards the upper deck, Thel quickly jumped out, sprinting towards the Command Deck, practically unconcerned with anything else.

Quickly entering the Command Deck, Thel rushed towards the Command Dais, looking to the console, as he barked out orders.

"Sensors, trace that Dreadnought! Communications, get me the Imperial Admiral! Helmsman, get to the Mass Relay!" Trying to keep up with the Shipmaster's orders, the various Sangheili and Kig-Yar aboard the bridge quickly tried to comply, as the Battlecruiser began to rise into the air, breaking off from its course, heading towards the Mass Relay. Thel's breaths were quick, ragged, exhaustion evident on his leathery skin. From the Command Dais, the Shipmaster looked to the sensors; the Dreadnought was heading for the Mass Relay at speeds almost unheard of for a ship of that size; the Assault Carriers of the Fleet of Righteous Purpose could barely reach a tenth of the Dreadnought's speed. Frith looked up to Thel, speaking.

"What in the name of the gods was that thing? What was happening down there, Shipmaster?" Thel looked down, speaking.

"I have no idea… but this was an act of war, an affront to the Gods. I fear the Covenant is at war once more." Frith let out a sigh, shaking his head as he sat down.

"And here I thought the Banished would be the ones to break the peace…" Thel gave a nod, turning to the Communications Officer, Major 'Ravamee, as he spoke.

"'Ravamee, do we have a connection with the Imperial Admiral yet?" He gave a nod, transferring the connection to the Command Dais' projector. Blinking into existence, the image of the Imperial Admiral, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Righteous Purpose, standing tall and imposing over the Shipmaster. He spoke, his voice booming, silencing the Control Room.

"Shipmaster 'Vadamee. I trust the mission was a success?" Thel looked down, shame building up inside him as he explained.

"No, it wasn't, Honourable One. When we arrived, Prideful Sanctity was under attack by an unknown force of heathens. We encountered several survivors, but I can only confirm that one escaped. Commander Sesa 'Refumee was killed on Prideful Sanctity, and the Minister of Reclamation was wounded in trying to secure the Relic." He pauses, closing his eyes as he continues. "The relic was destroyed, Honourable One. I failed." Looking down to him, the Imperial Admiral shook his head, replying.

"Failed to safeguard the relic, perhaps. But you have brought a new enemy to light, Shipmaster. Send me a copy of the details, then redirect the Truth and Reconciliation to High Charity. The Hierarchs must be informed of this threat facing the Covenant." Thel looked up, giving a nod as he replied, slamming his fist onto his golden breast-plate.

"It shall be done, Honourable One!" Xytan gave a sigh, replying as he looked to Thel.

"I will see you at the High Council Chamber, Shipmaster. 'Jar Wattinree out." Looking down to the crew, Thel bellowed orders from his Command Dais.

"You heard the Imperial Admiral! Get us to High Charity!" Giving a nod, Frith plotted a course for the Mass Relay. It was time to travel to the Holiest of Relics within the Covenant.

* * *

 _Apothecarium – Truth and Reconciliation – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Colour was the first thing to return to the Minister. It was blurred, looking more like abstract blobs than distinct shapes. Moaning, she looked around, as more sight began to return to her. She was lying on some kind of berth, illuminated with a bright light. She winced, as she turned to her side, coming face to face with a familiar looking floating creature; a large greenish sac, as several tentacles felt around cautiously. She recognized the creature; one of the Huragok; a Lifeworker Huragok specifically. The healers of the Covenant.

"I see you are awake, Minister." The young San'Shyuum turned to face the voice; a tall Sangheili, still wearing his grey Special Operations Harness. Vision continued to return to her as she quietly groaned.

"I got shot, didn't I?" 'Vadumee lets out a chuckle, folding his arms.

"Yes. After telling me not to get shot, you then go and get yourself shot. Be grateful to the gods that it only hit your shoulder, or that it wasn't a Plasma Bolt." The Minister gave a nod, replying.

"Believe me, Commander. I truly thank the Gods for that. So… how are you holding up since Prideful Sanctity?" 'Vadumee gave a reply, sighing.

"I have been keeping myself dutiful to 'Vadamee's crew while in transit to High Charity. The pain's been agonizing, but I can push through." He paused, sighing. "Not exactly the best use of my talents, but duty comes before glory within the Covenant." She gave a nod, sighing as she looked to him.

"What about your friend, Kusovai?" The Sangheili noticeably shuddered at the memory, clenching his fists, as he let out a snarl.

"Kusovai was dead the moment the Spike impaled him. That abomination I fought was not Kusovai. Merely a beast puppeteering his corpse. Nothing more." She gave a sigh, replying.

"I have fought before. Kig-Yar Pirates, disgruntled Unggoy, even members of Atriox's pack, but… I've never seen anything like this; taking the faithful, and corrupting them into monsters. Demons." Rtas gave a nod, sighing.

"I admire your bravery, Minister. Many San'Shyuum would prefer to remain off the battlefield, and yet there you were, supporting 'Vadamee's forces on the ground with us." She gave a nod, explaining.

"The role of Reclamation is an often hostile one. As one blessed with Biotics, I often was at the forefront of expeditions, fending off unfaithful to find even a sliver of enlightenment from the Forerunners." 'Vadumee chuckled, speaking.

"Then consider me honoured to have fought alongside you. Biotics are not common among the Sangheili." She gave the Commander a smile, speaking.

"No, Commander 'Vadumee, the honour was mine. You fended off an invasion practically by yourself before we arrived. Isn't that worth some glory?" He gave a nod, speaking.

"I guess…" Leaning down, the Commander gave the San'Shyuum a tilt of the head, speaking. "I have other matters to attend to, Minister. I will see you once we arrive at High Charity." He stood up, stepping towards the exit. The Minister spoke up.

"It's Vai. Vai'Kalahn." The Commander looked back, before nodding.

"Goodbye then, Vai."

* * *

 **Codex – The Cleansing of the Yahg**

Not all species could be inducted into the glorious Covenant. Some were inducted by force, others through diplomacy, but some refused to join, and paid the ultimate price for their blasphemy. Such was the case with the Yahg. A violent, brutal and cunning species, the Yahg had begun to expand throughout much of the galaxy soon after the formation of the Covenant. When San'Shyuum diplomats first encountered members of the Yahg species, the diplomats introduced the potential of the Covenant to the Yahg. However, in a sign of aggression, the Yahg murdered the diplomats, and sent their bodies to High Charity. Such actions would require military action. Led by Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee, the Covenant Military rallied to wage war for this affront to the Gods. The Yahg's destruction would be the will of the gods, and Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee would be their instrument in delivering retribution.

Despite the Yahg's cunning, intelligence and overall strength, the Sangheili would eventually overcome them through determination and courage, driving them back to their homeworld. During the war, 'Chavamee often took to the battle in person, killing thousands of Yahg during the war. Legends even speak of a battle on the plains of the Yahg homeworld, Fal 'Chavamee, fighting on his own, slew an entire army of Yahg, allowing for the Covenant to claim victory over the Yahg.

Though the Yahg were the first species cleansed for Blasphemy, they were neither the last, nor the most dangerous. Beings such as the Rachni would, eventually, attempt to conquer the Galaxy, only for the Covenant to defeat and cleanse them, just as the Yahg had been all those millennia ago.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's the third Chapter done. Been knocking through these quickly to try and build up a bit of a story. There are a few notes on this Chapter, though not as many as with the last Chapter.**

 **Yes, I took a few liberties with Liara's Time Capsule, making it a larger facility similar to the Prothean Bunker on Eden Prime. However, the facility did also work well as the introduction for the Reavers in combat, as well as the Praetorian, which appears near the end. With the Time Capsule itself, I also added damage to the message; just enough got through to peek Thel's suspicions, but not enough to be genuine proof.**

 **On the subject of the Reaper Dreadnought, I've had a few differences as to make them feel more like a threat, buffing and nerfing both sides where I can. (For instance, ships like Supercarriers and Supercruisers don't exist, with the Assault Carrier being the largest Covenant ship). However, this Reaper in particular is a special, one-of-a-kind type, rather than the more common Capital Ships and Destroyers. It's extremely large and powerful, but it's also a one-off Reaper. Lose that Reaper, and they don't get it back.**

 **On Xytan, I have previously said that he'll be taking a role similar to Admiral Hackett, however, that is only part of his role. There will be a few parts of it similar to Captain Anderson from the first game, but that is where the parallels end with either of the characters.**

 **Thank you for reading, er… readers! I hope to see you next time on Mass Effect – The Great Journey!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Charity

_Control Deck – Truth and Reconciliation – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Looking to the main console, Thel 'Vadamee let out a deep sigh, watching as the ship edged ever closer to glorious High Charity. His heart was pounding, as he looked down to his golden Combat Harness; a far-cry from the elegant armour it was before, the bright, shining gold now replaced with scratches, scarring and ash from Prideful Sanctity, while his skin was pot-marked with various minor scars and bruising. Closing his eyes, he began to contemplate the battle, and the relic itself.

The Relic had been lost, but it was what the message had said before its destruction that had captivated Thel. This 'Doctor T'soni' had appeared to be despairing, leaving a final message, a warning. But, if she, and by extension, the other Forerunners, were to ascend into greatness, into glory, then why would she despair? She had also mentioned a war. A war against something she called 'The Reapers'; a war that the Forerunner had lost. He felt… unsatisfied. He wanted to know more, and the message apparently contained data, data they could have accessed if not for those things.

Thel still had many questions as to the creatures, their identities, and how they had acquired Covenant Plasma Bombs. Letting out a quiet growl, Thel looked down, thinking to Commander 'Refumee. The Plasma Bombs, the Unggoy's tale, much of it seemed to be pointing to the Arbiter being responsible. Thel knew of the current Arbiter; Ripa 'Moramee, a highly contentious figure amongst the Sangheili, earning the ire of many in command, including the Imperial Admiral's, though quickly becoming the favoured enforcer of the Hierarchs' will. Even before his ascension to the Mantle of Arbiter, Ripa 'Moramee was infamous for the coup of Clan 'Moram. His own Kaidon had been slain by Ripa, allowing him to take the title. Soon after, he had been chosen to bear the Mantle of Arbiter.

Though it would not surprise Thel if Ripa did kill 'Refumee, it was practically inconceivable for the Arbiter to be leading such attacks on his own Covenant, his own people. But Unggoy rarely lied. Most lacked the intelligence or will to do so. If Ripa was responsible, however, it would explain the knowledge of the relic at Prideful Sanctity, and the Plasma Bombs in the creatures' possession. Though, it would also raise more questions than answers. Finally, Thel's thoughts drifted to the Dreadnought.

It was truly massive, dwarfing even Assault Carriers like the Solemn Penance or the Shadow of Intent. The warship's drives must have been truly powerful. A single Plasma Bomb would not be capable of collapsing a Plateau of that size, and yet the mere take-off of that warship shattered it effortlessly. Its speed was also far outstripping that of any warship larger than a Corvette, and yet it could also dwarf any Covenant Warship facing it. Then there were the 'eyes' of it. The five eyes, staring into Thel's very soul, piercing his heart. There was something strange about it. It carried an air of malevolence and rage, and yet, that seemed impossible. The Dreadnought was a machine; nothing more. No life hid behind those 'eyes'.

Thel opened his own eyes, hearing footsteps on the ramp behind him. Turning around, Thel came face to face with 'Doramee, the Ultra, who had gone helmetless for now. He spoke, addressing the Shipmaster.

"Shipmaster 'Vadamee." He declared. "I have compiled the report on the mission to Prideful Sanctity." Giving him a nod, Thel replied.

"Anything I need to be concerned with?" Quickly giving a nod, 'Doramee responded.

"The Truth and Reconciliation intercepted some communications during the battle. They were translated recently. We have some measure of identification, but nothing else." Thel gave a nod, gesturing to the Ultra to step up to the Dais.

"Of course, 'Doramee. What has been identified." Giving a reply, 'Doramee looked to a holo-pad in his hands.

"The terms of address for the creatures. The winged, four-eyed ones have been classified as 'Collectors' by an unknown source." He continued, scrolling down. "The frilled ones have been identified as 'Marauders', and finally…" 'Doramee let out a sigh, before reading out. "Finally, the Sangheili Abominations were named 'Reavers'." He looked away, perturbed by the memories of the Reavers. Thel looked to him.

"Be sure to add that to the report. Especially the parts of the Reavers. The Covenant must know of such a threat." Giving a nod, 'Doramee began to step down the ramp, before looking back, speaking.

"By the way, Shipmaster. You might wish to speak with the Minister and Commander 'Vadumee before we reach High Charity. They have concerns about the mission on Prideful Sanctity." Thel gave a nod, stepping down from the Command Dais. Moving to the door, Thel began to head to the Apothecarium.

* * *

 _Apothecarium – Truth and Reconciliation – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Rtas 'Vadumee truly hated the Apothecariums. Not merely for the dishonour it brings upon a Sangheili to shed blood out of battle, however. For Rtas, there was something far more rage-inducing about Apothecariums; something that got the Sangheili's blood boiling. Given the choice, 'Vadumee would likely have left the Apothecarium hours ago. However, the Sangheili's wounds, specifically the loss of his mandibles had required his presence here, at first. Now, he remained, standing by Vai's berth, conversing with the Minister, as the Lifeworker Huragok worked to mend her wound.

"For the record, Commander, I do truly apologize for what happened to your friend. He must have been quite the warrior…" Closing his eyes, Rtas gave a nod, thinking back to 'Kusovai.

Bero 'Kusovai had been the Sub-Commander of 'Vadumee's troops for many years; in that time, 'Vadumee came to know 'Kusovai as one of the most honourable, skilled and devoted Sangheili in the cadre; the Swordsman seemed to be destined for greatness, for a higher purpose by the Gods themselves. Then came Prideful Sanctity. Trusting 'Kusovai to secure the relic, to protect it, Rtas had sent him to his death. Despite the corruption of his body, 'Vadumee knew the truth from the moment he saw it; Bero 'Kusovai had died when he entered the relic. The Reaver possessing his body, using it to kill was just that, a creature. Not 'Kusovai, not a Sangheili, a mindless beast; one that he had put out of its misery. Clicking his remaining Mandibles, Rtas replied, his tone low.

"He was…" He turned away, as the hatched opened. Stepping through, clad in a scarred, faded gold Combat Harness, was 'Vadamee, looking between the two with a muted sigh.

"Commander, Minister. I heard you had concerns about the mission on Prideful Sanctity." Rtas gave a nod, practically spitting.

"Concerns is putting it mildly, Shipmaster. Today we faced a threat we know literally nothing about, attacking sovereign Covenant worlds over holy relics." He looked away, continuing. "The Rachni and Yahg may have harmed such glorious artifacts, but the relics were in their way. This, however, was a targeted strike." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"Yes… I have a feeling that they were attempting to prevent us from finding what was inside that Relic." The Minister rolled her eyes, sighing.

"If that was their goal, then I would say they succeeded pretty well, wouldn't you?" Thel let out a sigh, replying.

"I'm not so sure they did. Not entirely, at least." The Minister raised an eyebrow, looking to Thel.

"What are you saying, Shipmaster?" Thel spoke, sighing.

"I found the relic; a message for our people from the Forerunners themselves." The Minister's eyes widened with surprise, as Thel elaborated. "It was a warning, from a Forerunner named 'T'soni'. A recollection of a war, against a force known as the Reapers. One that they lost." The Minister spoke.

"Is… Is that all, Shipmaster?" Thel gave a nod, looking away.

"All I could find. There was more, but the heathens' Plasma Bomb cut off the rest of the Message." He looked down, sighing. "I have no idea what this means. Another enemy on the path of the Great Journey…" The Minister spoke.

"Shipmaster, some ancient records speak of an ancient foe that battled the Forerunners eons ago. One that triggered their ascension into greatness. With this, perhaps we finally have a name for the beasts." Thel gave a sigh, speaking.

"But if they warred against the Forerunners, then where did they go?" Stepping forward, 'Vadumee spoke, his tone low.

"Perhaps that is what we faced, then. Some remnants of that war." Thel gave a nod.

"That Dreadnought was advanced. I'm not sure what other explanations there are for whatever those beasts were." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"It would explain that Dreadnought – By the gods, it was larger than an Assault Carrier." The Minister gave a nod.

"So an Unknown Race unearthed an ancient relic, and used it against us…" She gave a sigh, before continuing. "Then we can only pray that the Dreadnought is all they have, Shipmaster." Giving a nod, Thel looked to her wound.

"Minister, I trust your wound is healing?" She gave a nod, wincing at the memory of being shot.

"Yes… The Lifeworker Huragok has done all it could. Us San'Shyuum may not heal as fast as the Sangheili, but I should be fit to return to work in no time." She gave a laugh, continuing. "Thank the gods the bullet hit my shoulder and not my head, though, Shipmaster."

Giving her a nod, the Shipmaster spoke. "Yes. I will admit, however, my initial misgivings were proven false. You are an exceptional biotic in combat, Minister." She let out a light chuckle, replying.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Shipmaster. Especially in such… dire circumstances." Thel's mandibles opened slightly at the comment, as she smiled back. Looking to 'Vadumee, Thel spoke up, concerned for the Commander.

"Commander 'Vadumee, I am truly sorry for what happened to your men down there. 'Refumee and 'Kusovai had been exceptional Warriors of the Covenant." 'Vadumee gave a nod, replying.

"As I told the Minister, they were. Sesa 'Refumee was one of the most skilled Ranger Commanders I have ever served with, whilst 'Kusovai…" 'Vadumee paused, sighing, before continuing, refusing to elaborate any more. "He was a warrior until the end." Giving a nod, Thel remained silent, understanding 'Vadumee's pain; the pain of losing a close friend, a brother in arms. Instead, Thel elected to bow his head respectfully, looking between the two.

"I must take my leave now. We will be arriving at High Charity in minutes." Giving a nod, the Minister spoke.

"Then I'll prepare to disembark. I believe 'Vadumee and 'Doramee will also be required at the summon." Turning back to the hatch, Thel gave the two one last nod.

"Farewell, Commander, Minister."

* * *

 _Observation Deck – Truth and Reconciliation – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel felt the Truth and Reconciliation rumble as it shot out from the Mass Relay; a massive, swirling violet nebula facing the Cruiser. Looking towards it, 'Vadamee heard the rough voice of Frith flare up on the comms.

"Shipmaster, We are approaching High Charity. We should arrive in a few minutes." Thel responded in affirmation, before looking to the others at his side; Commander 'Vadumee, the sole survivor of the original garrison of Prideful Sanctity, the Minister of Reclamation, leader of the expedition, and Ultra 'Doramee, Thel's loyal second-in-command. Looking out in awe at the Nebula, 'Vadumee spoke.

"I have never truly walked upon High Charity's surface, let alone the Council Chambers. It will truly be an experience." Thel gave a nod in agreement. Truth be told, he had never stepped upon High Charity either. Most of his time had been spent training on Sanghelios, or commanding the Truth and Reconciliation in the Imperial Admiral's Fleet. The Minister gave a giggle, speaking up.

"I guess that makes me the only one who's walked on High Charity." Shaking his head, 'Doramee spoke up with a low chuckle.

"Not really. I spent much of my early life on High Charity, rather than the homeworld." He quietly mused, smiling. "I wonder how much of it has changed in that time…?" The Minister raised an eyebrow in pleasant surprise.

"Really? Where was your residence? Mine is in the Capital City, upper levels." 'Doramee gave a nod, conversing with the Minister.

"Lower Levels of the Capital City. My mother and I had been assigned quarters by the Special Warfare Group, in exchange for my service within Special Operations." Giving a nod, the Minister gave him a smile.

"Then you proved Special Warfare's hunch correct, 'Doramee." Suddenly, interrupting the conversation, Frith spoke.

"Approaching High Charity now, Shipmaster. Preparing to dock." Thel looked out to the Nebula, as his eyes widened in awe. Never had he felt so pious as to the majesty of the Forerunners, as the Truth and Reconciliation approached the daunting Space Station.

Over forty kilometres in Diameter, High Charity's five 'arms' bristled with activity; hundreds of ships taking off, weaving between rising skyscrapers, a massive ring keeping the arms together; the Capital City of High Charity, the chambers of the Covenant High Council, and, of great importance to the Sangheili, the location of the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Surrounding the Holy City, were many hundreds of Covenant Warships, mostly SDV-Class Heavy Cruisers, but with quite a few CCS Battlecruisers and RCS Armoured Cruisers holding position. And, in the middle of the fleet, the Flagship of the Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity, was the Solemn Penance; an elegant, five kilometre CAS-Class Assault Carrier; famed among the Covenant as the favoured Flagship of the three Hierarchs.

Watching as the CCS Battlecruiser sped towards High Charity, Thel quietly listened as Frith began to speak with the docking control.

"Battlecruiser Truth and Reconciliation. We have been told to expect you." A deep, gravelly voice addressed on the end. Unlike the guttural, low growls of a Sangheili, this one was far different; the voice of a Jiralhanae; the newest species to be inducted to the Covenant. Remaining silent, Frith spoke.

"Truth and Reconciliation acknowledges, Docking Control. We were told to dock at the Capital City, and go to the Imperial Admiral's chambers before the Summoning. Acknowledge, please." The Jiralhanae let out a growl, remaining silent for several seconds, before continuing.

"Alright, I can confirm Imperial Admiral 'Jar Wattinree's orders. Head for the Secondary Bay, and deploy your Gravity Lift." He paused, as Thel heard faint chatter on the other end, before he came back on, speaking. "Truth and Reconciliation, once you arrive, meet with Captain Tartarus; he will be your escort to the Council Chambers for the summoning." Thel let out a quiet snarl, as Frith responded.

"Of course; I shall relay this to the Shipmaster." Frith paused, before continuing. "We are inbound now, Docking Control. For the Great Journey." Docking Control responded quickly, the Jiralhanae's voice suddenly taking a tone of reverence.

"For the Great Journey, Truth and Reconciliation." Thel looked to the others, as he spoke, directing them towards the exit.

"Come. We will be taking out leave to High Charity now."

* * *

 _Secondary Docking Bay – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel felt his legs go limp, as he drifted down the Gravity Lift, carried in the air by the Mass Effect Fields. He looked up, watching the Truth and Reconciliation grow ever distant as he closed towards the ground. Landing with a muted thud, Thel's legs bent, as he looked around to his greeting; over a dozen Kig-Yar, four Jiralhanae Minors, and a large, hulking Captain, clad in faded, battered Golden Armour. Thel heard several other thumps, as he turned around, watching 'Doramee, 'Vadumee and the Minister land. Turning back to the Captain as he stepped forward to look at Thel, the Shipmaster bowed his head, speaking.

"Captain Tartarus, I presume?" The Captain gave a nod, looking over 'Vadamee.

"Correct. Shipmaster 'Vadamee. Come. We will take you to the Admiral's Chambers." Thel gave a nod, stepping forward as he glanced around.

"A lot of warriors for an escort, Captain." The Jiralhanae gave a nod, explaining.

"Yes, but the coward Atriox and his Banished remain a threat, even on High Charity. Mostly in the Unggoy and Kig-Yar Districts, but one can never be too sure." Thel gave a nod. Despite this new threat taking priority, Atriox would need to be dealt with eventually. He only hoped that the Banished wouldn't take the chance while they were facing this new enemy to strike. The Minister spoke up, looking to the Captain.

"Captain Tartarus, what is your position within the Covenant?" He looked back, giving her a nod.

"I work directly for the Hierarchs as an Agent of their will. That is all you need to know, Minister." She gave a sigh, replying.

"Understood, Captain." Thel looked to her. She seemed somewhat disappointed at the Captain's answer. Moving into an Elevator, the Captain quickly barked orders at his troops. Stepping inside, the Jiralhanae followed, as the Kig-Yar turned around, separating as the Elevator began to rise. Looking between the other Sangheili, Tartarus gave a low chuckle.

"I don't deal with Special Warfare often, Sangheili. And I imagine you've had few dealings with Jiralhanae." 'Vadumee gave a nod, glaring back at the Captain, while 'Doramee spoke up.

"Not exactly, Captain. I served alongside Commander Vostarius in battle against Heretic Mgalekgolo above Substance. He and his pack performed exceptionally well." Giving the Ultra a smirk, Tartarus laughed.

"Ah, so you have seen the lengths a Jiralhanae will go to for the Great Journey then. At least a few recognize us as more than mindless savages and traitorous heretics." Thel looked back to the door, as the Elevator stopped, slowly opening onto the central ring of High Charity, the Holy City. Overlooking the ring, was a massive tower; one which contained the Council Chambers, the Mausoleum, the Luminaries… The most sacred relics of the Covenant. Thel stepped out, into the light of the Capital City.

* * *

 _Imperial Admiral's Quarters – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

"Noble Hierarchs, this is an Outrage!" The Imperial Admiral let out a roar, looking to the Holograms in-front of him; three frail, old San'Shyuum, seated in their Gravity Thrones; the Hierarchs of the Covenant. As Tartarus led Thel and his group inside, 'Jar Wattinree continued. "We face a very imminent threat from this new foe, and even with the threat of the Banished, we _must_ direct focus onto it!" Beside him, stood a Sangheili Councillor, wearing his traditional white Combat Harness and Helmet, speaking.

"Noble Hierarchs, I assure you, Admiral 'Jar Wattinree does not speak for all Sangheili. If we could jus-." The Councillor tried to speak, before the lead San'Shyuum held up his hand, speaking softly, but confidently.

"Enough. Councillor 'Telcamee, Admiral 'Jar Wattinree, please restrain yourselves. These matters are being taken under great discussion, but you are to wait until the summoning to speak your case, not before." He paused, noticing Thel and the others. "Until then, speak to your Shipmaster and the Minister. We will see you at the Summoning." The Holograms disappeared, as the Councillor turned around, facing Thel. Giving a scoff, 'Telcamee looked over to the massive Sangheili beside him.

"Ah, Admiral. It appears your Shipmaster has brought half of his crew with him." Thel bit back a snarl, remaining calm before speaking.

"Simply my Command Crew, and a witness of the events on Prideful Sanctity." Letting out a sarcastic laugh, 'Telcamee gave a nod.

"And yes, what events they were. A veteran Commander dead, implications against Arbiter 'Moramee from nothing more than a mere Unggoy, and, most importantly, a holy relic destroyed." He gave Thel a glare, continuing. "One you were charged with protecting, yet failed to do so. It makes me wonder whom the real heretic is…" Thel scowled, looking to the Councillor, as 'Jar Wattinree practically exploded, grabbing the Councillor, and lifting him up.

"That was 'Moramee's doing, not 'Vadamee's! Remember your place before falsely accusing loyal warriors of Heresy, 'Telcamee…" Glaring back, 'Telcamee spat, before speaking.

"Of course… Admiral…" Dropping him with a thud, 'Jar Wattinree turned to face Thel and the others, standing tall over them.

"I apologize for that display, Shipmaster 'Vadamee, but times like this are truly… stressful, to say the least." Thel nodded as the Admiral continued. "I have already reviewed the report on your mission, but I was not there, I didn't face them in battle; didn't learn to understand the foe. Tell me, what kind of a threat do you believe these creatures are?" Thel breathed in deeply, before speaking.

"These creatures are a grave threat to the Covenant, Admiral. During the battle, our troops suffered heavy casualties against these foes. Worse still, they were able to take our own, corrupt their bodies, and turn them against us, such as what happened with Bero 'Kusovai." Thel looked down, speaking. "I fear if there are more of these beings, the Covenant will be facing a dire, and very real threat, Admiral." Xytan gave a nod, replying.

"Then we are in agreement, but we have little idea of our enemy, nor its intentions." He turned around, looking to the capital city they overlooked. "I agree with your assessment in the report. This was no mere raid; this was a targeted strike against the relic. There was something in there; something beyond the Forerunner's message. Something that they did not want us to find." Scoffing, 'Telcamee shook his head.

"There was no such evidence that this was a targeted strike. Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae Pirates often inadvertently raid worlds containing Holy Relics. Who is to say that these enemies are not doing the same?" Speaking up, 'Vadumee let out a growl.

"Then why target the relic specifically? Why demolish it with Plasma Bombs? If this was a mere raid, they would have targeted main population centres, not the relic itself." The Councillor turned to glare at the Commander.

"How dare you question my judgement, Commander! I will have your head for this-" He began to reach for his Energy Sword, only for 'Jar Wattinree to hold up his hand, snarling.

"Enough, Councillor! You have made your point, but Commander 'Vadumee is correct. He survived the battle, he was present, you were not. Now, remain silent, Councillor." Slowly removing his hand from the hilt, 'Telcamee turned away, snarling.

"Then let's hope the Council listens to reason, instead of this asinine garbage." With that, the Councillor stepped out of the chamber, leaving a frustrated 'Jar Wattinree, looking down at the group.

"I apologize. Councillor 'Telcamee has been an ally of 'Moramee for many years. To say that he is insulted by your accusations would be putting it mildly." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"Then what about you, Admiral. The Councillor was right; the evidence is… lacking, to say the least. Why do you trust me?" Looking back, the Admiral breathed in slowly.

"Because I understand that 'Moramee is not to be trusted. He has always been more focused on power and glory than the Great Journey itself. He proved this when he attacked and slew his own Kaidon, taking his state by force." He let out a quiet snarl, turning back around. "The Kinslayer's influence only grew from there." Thel gave a nod; the Admiral's reasoning appeared to be sound, despite the little evidence on Prideful Sanctity. It would not be enough proof for the Council, however. Giving a nod, the Admiral looked to 'Vadamee and his group.

"Now, let us leave. We must not keep the Council waiting."

* * *

 **Codex –** The Rachni Wars

The Thirty-Eighth Age of Conflict was one of the most dire Ages ever faced by our Covenant. At the close of the Fourteenth Age of Conversion, after the induction of the Unggoy, Kig-Yar explorers discovered another Relay of the Gods. Quickly activating the relic, the Kig-Yar moved through, before discovering a new and dangerous threat to the Great Journey; an insectoid species known as the Rachni. When the Kig-Yar attempted to negotiate with the Rachni, they were quickly slaughtered, as the Rachni Empire followed them through the relay to Covenant Space.

Quickly engaging Covenant Patrols in battle, the Sangheili responded to the Rachni in kind, battling Rachni on many hundreds of fronts. However, for every one Rachni killed by Sangheili forces, they would soon be facing another ten, and another ten for each one of those. That, coupled with the Rachni's natural disposition towards worlds considered toxic to the Sangheili led to a losing battle. This was until the Hierarchs observed the newest species in the Covenant's similar disposition and birth-rate: The Unggoy. A tough and hardy, though diminutive species, the Unggoy were quickly granted weapons and training by the Sangheili, before being deployed in battle in large numbers, matching the Rachni at every turn.

Though a single Rachni Warrior was capable of tearing through dozens of Unggoy, the sheer numbers of Unggoy, as well as many Commanders' usage of Suicide Unggoy in battle, would quickly kill many Rachni, allowing entire armies of Unggoy to clear warrens and cave systems beneath their worlds. Despite the Unggoy's High Casualties, the Rachni were eventually driven past their original Relay, back to what is believed to be their homeworld (Though there remains some debate even today, as some Forerunner records have referred to the Rachni, as well as their own war being fought). In this final battle, an Arbiter by the name of Khol 'Thenakee, led a host of Unggoy and Sangheili down into the catacombs to slay the Rachni Queen. Despite Arbiter 'Thenakee's success in killing the Queen, it would come at the cost of his life, and the lives of his host.

* * *

 **AN: Well, Chapter Four done. A bit of a slower one this time, but ones like this are necessary. Builds up the story, as well as adds a bit of a level of intrigue to things. A few notes on this Chapter.**

 **Tartarus was fun to write, even before he became the Chieftain. Keeping him at Captain for now allows me to explore how he would get to the role of Chieftain in this AU. Despite him being influential enough to get a position as an Agent of the Prophets, that still leaves a lot of room for him to grow as a character. Continuing this will be fun.**

 **On the subject of Councillor 'Telcamee, I'm sure some people will recognize his name. It might be a slight spoiler, but still one that leaves a few surprises. There is also a method to his madness, however. He's not just doing the stereotypical Councillor 'We have dismissed that claim' bullshit, but… well, that'll be more of a surprise.**

 **I do hope I've done the Citadel/High Charity's introduction justice in this chapter; trying to keep the characters in religious awe of it, keep a bit of mystery around it, and to do the defences it has justice. Unlike the previous cycle, the Covenant would guard it as well as they do High Charity, and that necessitates a Flagship worthy of the title. Enter the Solemn Penance; which many of you readers might recognize as Regret's Carrier from Halo 2. I did say that the Assault Carriers would be the largest Covenant Ships, and I am sticking by that.**

 **On the Prophet of Truth, try to imagine him with his Halo 2-era voice. All credit to Terrence Stamp, he has an amazing voice, it just didn't fit for what Truth's character was meant to be; a charismatic, manipulative leader who you would hinge on every word he said.**

 **One last point; I was re-reading Chapter 1, and I saw some remnants of the First Draft there, so that's been edited slightly. It still remains the same, I've mainly removed references to Thel as 'Supreme Commander', since he's just a Shipmaster at this time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, Readers. Stay tuned for next time, and please Review. (And really, be as honest as you like; I am accepting any and all feedback.)**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Summoning

_High Council Chambers – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel looked forward, as he stepped forward, stopping in-front of the massive doors to the High Council Chambers. Despite the thick metal separating the rooms, Thel still heard the heated argument from the other side; guttural yells mixed with mad screaming. Thel could only guess at the arguments between the Sangheili and San'Shyuum Councillors. The Jiralhanae Captain looked to the Imperial Admiral and Thel, letting out a chuckle.

"I don't envy you in there, Admiral 'Jar Wattinree. Good luck." The Minister looked back, asking.

"You aren't coming in, Captain?" Tartarus shook his head, replying to the Minister.

"No. The Hierarchs gave me a task. Something is going on in the Lower Districts; I'm going to check it out." The Imperial Admiral gave him a nod, replying.

"Then let us hope that your investigation bears fruit, Captain." Giving a devious, toothy smirk, the Jiralhanae gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry. Compared to you, I have the easy job." Thel looked back as the Jiralhanae turned around, stepping into the Elevator. As it descended, Thel turned back to the door, as it opened, revealing a blinding light ahead. Slowly, Thel's eyes adjusted, as details emerged. Standing in-front of the door, were three Sangheili; two adorned in bright red, ornate battle armour, one with silver armed with equally ornate Energy Staves; the Sangheili Honour Guard; the protectors of the Council. The silver Honour Guard, a 'Light of Sanghelios', stepped forward, addressing the group.

"Enter. The Hierarchs are expecting you." Thel stepped in, as his ears picked up phrases over the screaming.

"What evidence do we have to go on, a traumatized Unggoy?!"

"Arbiter 'Moramee slew his own Kaidon! Who is to say his ambition would not turn him against us?!"

"Slander! The Hierarchs would not induct an unworthy Arbiter!"

"And yet here we are, under attack by an unknown foe!"

"Are we forgetting that Shipmaster 'Vadamee failed to protect the Holy Artifact?! Are we forgetting the blatant Heresy!?" Thel winced, as a loud, venerable voice carried through the massive chamber.

"There will be _order_ in this Council!" Sitting beside the Prophet of Truth, the Prophet of Mercy looked out before the Council, scowling before them as the various Councillors grew silent. Another low voice spoke up beside the Hierarchs, a large Hologram of a hulking, hunched over Sangheili, clad in ornate silver battle armour; the armour of the Arbiter.

"These baseless accusations do nothing but waste valuable time and slander the noble name of 'Arbiter', Noble Hierarchs." The Arbiter gave a snarl, looking down at them. "I am glad that _some_ among the Council haven't fallen for these lies." Speaking as he moved his throne forward, the High Prophet of Truth shook his head.

"We have not heard the Imperial Admiral's own accusations, nor have we seen the evidence. Be that as it may, our Holy Covenant is under attack. We cannot simply ignore that." Giving a nod, the Imperial Admiral stepped forward, followed by Thel, Rtas, Ropa and the Minister, looking before the Hierarch with reverence. Bowing his head, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree addressed the three Hierarchs, moving up to the raised dais.

"Noble Hierarchs. It is an honour, though one might wish for different circumstances." Pausing for a moment, the Sangheili continued. "But, you are right, High Prophet of Truth. We have concerns that cannot be ignored." Suddenly, a San'Shyuum stood up, calling out.

"Concerns? You call the destruction of the holiest of Relics; a surviving account of the Forerunners, a mere 'Concern'?" The Council began their uproar again, before slowly quietening as Truth moved forward, looking to 'Jar Wattinree.

"You are right, Imperial Admiral. Under normal circumstances, the destruction of such a relic would be damning, but… these are dangerous times." He paused, looking back to his fellow Hierarchs, before continuing. "We have read Shipmaster 'Vadamee's report; it is… most perturbing." Giving a nod, the Imperial Admiral spoke.

"I know, Hierarchs. I believe we are facing a new foe; one that has caught us by surprise, one that has eyes within our own Covenant." Giving a scoff, the Prophet of Regret shook his head, moving forward.

"What proof do you have to suggest that this is a new foe, Admiral Wattinree? Who is to say that Atriox and his Banished were not responsible for such an attack?" Stepping forward, the Minister gave a quiet growl, raising her voice.

"Prophet of Regret, you were not down there, I was!" She paused, before continuing, as the San'Shyuum Prophet's eyes widened with shock, and his weak muscles tensed with barely contained rage. "You didn't see those creatures! They were no pawns of the Banished!" She let out a sigh, continuing for emphasis. "They held technology that outstripped our own." Letting out a snarl as he glared at the young San'Shyuum, Regret's Gravity Throne moved forward.

"How-… How dare you, child! I-" Holding up his hand, Truth spoke.

"Enough. The Minister is correct in this regard. We would know if the Banished possessed technology on this scale. This was something else." Looking past the Minister, directly at 'Vadamee, Truth beckoned him forward. "Shipmaster. I have read your report, but I wish to hear it directly from you." Giving a slow nod, Thel stepped forward, methodically with each step, moving up to the Dais. He breathed in slowly, waiting for the Prophet's query. "Now, Shipmaster. How large was the assault on Prideful Sanctity?" Thel breathed in slowly, before speaking.

"There was only one ship." Truth paused, replying.

"One? Are you certain?" Thel gave a nod, explaining.

"Yes. It was a titanic Dreadnought; spanning Eight Kilometres, and yet much faster than my own Cruiser. Even our Assault Carriers pale in comparison." Giving a scoff, Regret spoke up again.

"Impossible. We have already pushed Element Zero to the breaking point; such a Dreadnought is impossible!" Thel snarled quietly, before speaking.

"I know what I saw, Noble Hierarch." He gave a sigh, electing to continue his explanation. "It brought with it a host of creatures, and the technology to grow their number from our dead." Several of the Councillors were brought to uproar, glaring down at Thel.

"That is impossible; the dead do not rise!"

"This must be a test from the Forerunners, we must not fail it!"

"And what if 'Vadamee is lying? What if this is all a Banished trap?" Glaring back at them, the Council were quickly silenced by the Imperial Admiral, as Thel looked back to the Hierarchs.

"Furthermore, I believe that whoever led this strike was an Arbiter." Glaring down at 'Vadamee, the Arbiter gave a snort, replying.

"And what evidence do you have, Shipmaster?" Keeping his gaze away from 'Moramee, Thel looked to the Prophets.

"Aside from the testimony of an Unggoy Worker, which is unreliable at best, Commander 'Refumee had been killed by an Accelerator Pistol; a weapon which none of our attackers used." The Council began to yell out again. Letting out a quiet growl, Thel quickly cut them off. "Furthermore, the attackers were in possession of Plasma Bombs; Bombs which were not present at the Settlements themselves." Letting out a snarl, 'Moramee looked to Thel.

"And yet, what would the motivation be, to attack our own Covenant? To slaughter my own people?" Stepping forward, 'Jar Wattinree yelled out.

"That did not stop you with your own Kaidon, 'Moramee!" Looking to the Imperial Admiral, 'Moramee let out a chuckle, looking back to the Council.

"Now isn't this familiar, High Council? Admiral 'Jar Wattinree accusing me of wrong-doings without evidence?" Several of the Councillors; many of them Sangheili, Thel noted, let out roars of approval. The Arbiter looked back to 'Jar Wattinree. "It seems your obsession hasn't faded since last time, Admiral." Letting out a growl, 'Jar Wattinree stepped forward again.

"Your dealings with the Kig-Yar Clans violated the tenants an Arbiter must swear to! They may have even given rise to Atriox and the Banished!" Slamming his fist into his Gravity Throne, Mercy yelled out.

"Order! Order!" Moving forward, Truth looked to the Shipmaster, speaking.

"Shipmaster 'Vadamee. Unless there is anything else you wish to add, I believe this meeting will be adjourned." Thel closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he thought, before giving a nod.

"There is one last thing, Hierarchs. Inside the relic, I found something. A message from the Gods." Truth paused, his eyes widening slightly. Various Councillors murmured between each other, their interests peaked. The Imperial Admiral, 'Vadumee, the Minister and 'Doramee looked to Thel with confusion. Even 'Moramee turned his attention closer to Thel.

"Are you sure, Shipmaster?" One of the Councillors, an ancient San'Shyuum stood up, calling out.

"Truly, a message from the gods?!" Thel gave a nod, explaining.

"Yes. I recognized the Goddess; Asari. The message… the message warned of a looming threat." The Hierarchs looked towards 'Vadamee, as he continued. "She called them 'Reapers', though the message did not survive the attackers' bombardment." He gave a sigh, speaking. "I believe that whatever this attack was, I believe it was to prevent us from knowing about these 'Reapers'."

At that moment, whatever 'peace' the Council had vanished, replaced by bickering, fearful murmuring. Not even the venerable Prophet of Mercy could calm them down. Until, finally, Truth spoke up, his voice cutting through the Councillors.

"We have no discernible evidence as to the existence of the 'Reapers', Shipmaster. Your claims are without evidence." Thel gave a nod, sighing.

"I know, Noble Hierarch, but I believed it prudent to mention everything concerning what happened on Prideful Sanctity. The fate of our very Covenant could be at stake." Giving a sigh, Truth spoke.

"Of course, Shipmaster." He looked to the Admiral, the Minister and the other Sangheili of their party, before speaking. "I will need you all to stay. Councillors, High Prophet of Regret." Looking up to the rest of the Council, he folded his frail arms. "This meeting is now adjourned. Honour Guards, if you will…"

Standing by the doors, two Lights of Sanghelios, clad in ornate white armour, stepped forward, followed by a cadre of red-armoured Honour Guards. Looking to the Councillors, the Lights of Sanghelios gestured towards them, as they began to leave; following the Honour Guards out of the High Council Chambers. Giving a nod, Arbiter 'Moramee cut the transmission, the massive, looming hologram disappearing. Finally, the Prophet of Regret left, moving to the sanctum. Two Honour Guardsmen remained at the Hierarch's side, looking cautiously to the group, as the Prophet of Truth spoke.

"Everything that is said here now is off the record; do you understand?" Giving a nod, 'Jar Wattinree spoke.

"On our honour, Noble Hierarch." Breathing in deeply, glancing to the Prophet of Mercy at his side, the Prophet of Truth spoke.

"I do believe you, concerning the Arbiter." Thel's eyes widened. A Hierarch actually believed them? Despite their abysmal lack of proof? He spoke up.

"Noble Hierarch; you have already said that we lacked the evidence." Smirking back, the Hierarch responded.

"Absence of evidence is not necessarily evidence of absence, Shipmaster. Ripa 'Moramee has always been…" He paused, looking for the right words. "power-hungry. The deals he made with the Kig-Yar, his induction of the Vorcha, and his… absences from High Charity have not inclined me towards trust." Giving a nod, Mercy continued.

"Added to this, we believe that the Arbiter has been in contact with a coven of Sangheili heretics; a group we have been hunting." Thel's brow furrowed in confusion, though he let Mercy continue. "They call themselves the Servants of the Abiding Truth; remnants of an opposition to the Writ of Union." Truth looked to 'Jar Wattinree, speaking.

"We have no proof, but do have a lead." Thel stepped forward, giving a nod. "One week ago, an Unggoy Deacon left to the Kig-Yar districts on High Charity with the intent of finding a missing Huragok by the name of 'Lighter Than Some'. This Deacon never returned, though our… eyes in the Kig-Yar Districts believe that they saw him trying to enter a Kig-Yar Den; one we have suspected of working for the Banished for some time." Thel gave a nod, though remained confused.

"Noble Hierarch; what makes you believe that this Unggoy knows something?" The aging San'Shyuum shook his head, replying.

"I do not believe that the Deacon knows our lead; but the Huragok knows something. I sent Captain Tartarus into the District to find this Huragok." Thel gave a nod, understanding.

"And so he needs help?" Giving a nod, the San'Shyuum spoke.

"That is why I believe you and your… team, would be well suited to such an investigation. All we know of the Den is that it is operated by Kig-Yar Pirate named Reth. It would be prudent to question Reth, and find out what this Huragok knows." Thel gave a nod, continuing.

"And if he acts with hostility, Noble Hierarch?" Moving forward, the Prophet of Mercy answered Thel's query.

"If he acts with hostility to your questions, then that is proof of his heresy. Dispose of him as you see fit." Thel gave a nod, though visibly confused. Heretics and traitors operating on High Charity, in the heart of the Covenant? Directly under the Hierarchs' noses? It seemed far-fetched. Even Atriox's influence was somewhat fleeting in High Charity. Truth looked to the Imperial Admiral, speaking.

"Now, Admiral 'Jar Wattinree. I will need you here to plan our next move in the event of invasion. Be it from the Banished or this new foe." The titanic Sangheili lowered his head, speaking.

"Of course, Hierarch. I believe 'Vadamee will be up to the task of investigating this heresy." Thel gave a nod, speaking.

"Noble Hierarch, I am ready to depart." The Prophet gave a nod, looking down at the Shipmaster.

"Good."

* * *

 _Kig-Yar District, Primary Entrance – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel landed onto the ground with a thump, as the Phantom's Gravity Lift dissipated. Looking to the large Landing Pad he stood on, he breathed in deeply.

The Platform itself was bustling with activity. Besides the various Kig-Yar entering and leaving; a group of Jiralhanae Soldiers stood by a Spirit Dropship, bickering.

"And I told you we should have gone with Captain Tartarus!" One of them snarled. Another; a particularly large Minor, gave a derisive snort.

"Eh, who cares, whelp? He was an ass." The Minor looked to a Kig-Yar, before turning away, muttering with disgust. Quickly responding, the first one appeared insulted.

"Captain Tartarus has been a loyal member of the pack. You would do well to respect him!" Thel looked away, letting the argument drift out of focus. Several Sangheili Minors, as well as an Unggoy Squad, stood guard by the other end, eyeing the various Kig-Yar suspiciously. Stepping forward towards them, Thel spoke.

"Soldiers. I am here with orders from the Hierarchs." One of the Minors looked up, giving a nod, though he sounded unconvinced.

"You were, were you?" Thel's eyes narrowed in anger, as he looked to the Minor, as he continued. "You know, the last Agent who arrived told us you might be coming… What do you want?" Thel spoke, his tone harsh.

"What I _need_ , Minor, is your cooperation. An Unggoy Deacon came through here; I want to know where he is." The Minor let out a chuckle, looking back.

"A mere Deacon? Well, I heard he was trying his luck at the markets." Thel remained silent, breathing in slowly, before answering, glaring back at the Minor.

"Thank you for your help, Minor." The Sangheili gave a grunt in response, as Thel turned away. As he stepped further away from them, he heard a voice rasp beside him.

"You do know that Sangheili was lying to you, right?" Thel turned, to face a Kig-Yar; a T'vaoan, if he recalled right. It appeared to be a female. An Accelerator Pistol strapped to her leg, and clad in the green battle-armour of a Commando, the T'vaoan looked to the Shipmaster. Thel gave a nod, replying.

"Of course I do. I was leaving to secure a better lead." The T'vaoan gave a laugh, replying.

"I guess I can help with that. I saw that Deacon some time ago." Thel gave a snort. He wasn't inclined to believe either.

"Really…? Where?" Giving a nod, the Kig-Yar spoke, trying to remain quiet; heard only by Thel.

"I saw the idiot getting roughed up by some of Reth's enforcers, before being thrown into the Yan'me nests. Stupid creature had been trying to get into Reth's den, like you, I guess." Thel clenched his fist, as he replied.

"Funny… How did you know I was after Reth as well?" The T'vaoan backed up, giving a nervous laugh.

"Uh, lucky guess?" Thel turned fully to face her, placing his hand on his Sword's hilt. The T'vaoan replied, speaking quickly. "Alright, alright, I met this Jiralhanae trying to do the same thing; Captain Tartarus! He disappeared soon after entering the Den." She gave a sigh. "I thought when you are your team arrived, they would be backup. You know, help out that Jiralhanae?" Thel gave a nod, placing the hilt back onto his thigh as he spoke.

"Why are you so concerned with the Captain?" The T'vaoan gave another nervous chuckle, explaining.

"Well, nothing gets past you. I was hired by Atriox to take out Reth. Idiot broke off all contracts with him, tried blackmailing him. I was hoping that I could have some help storming that Den." Thel's hand quickly moved back to the Sword, as he glared.

"You work with the Banished, then?" The T'vaoan backed up again, squawking.

"As a Freelance! This is my first job with them, I swear!" Thel let out a sigh. It was despicable; Mercenary work, but it was all too common with the Kig-Yar. He placed his hand back, looking to the T'vaoan as he barked.

"Alright, Kig-Yar. I want you to lead my team to these Burrows." She gave a nod, seemingly calming down, as Thel gave another growl. "However, if you have attempted to deceive me in any way, storming Reth's Den alone will be the least of your problems." The T'vaoan gave a nod, responding.

"Uh… Alright." She paused, before speaking up again. "I find it best to know who I'm working with. At least a bit. The name's Tal Rel. You got a name…?" Thel looked back, speaking.

"Shipmaster Thel 'Vadamee, of the Fleet of Righteous Purpose." The T'vaoan, Tal, gave a nod, replying.

"Alright then, Shipmaster. Shall we depart?" Thel gave a nod, stepping towards the entrance of the Kig-Yar District.

* * *

 **Codex – The Pantheon**

Before the Covenant, stood the Forerunners. Majestic, Proud and Powerful, the Forerunners ascended to godhood millennia ago, leaving behind many gifts for their chosen children; the members of the Covenant. Through our careful examinations and excavations, we can now identify the gods of the Forerunner Pantheon.

Chief among these gods, is Asari; the Goddess of Motherhood, Fertility and Biotics. It is by Asari's grace that the abilities of Biotics are plentiful among the San'Shyuum and Sangheili. Asari is a caring goddess, contrasting her fellows. Salarian is the God of Intelligence and Deceit; known as the God of Pragmatism. Where Asari is caring for all, Salarian is calculating; fitting all life into the plan; the Great Journey. Originally worshipped only by the Sangheili, Turian, the God of War, Discipline and Honour, has spread throughout the Covenant as one of the key figures. Turian guides the Military, and all honourable ventures.

Not all gods were accepted by the central Pantheon, however. Krogan, the God of Rage and Violence is believed to have been crippled by Salarian and Turian in a titanic battle, while Quarian, the Nomad Goddess, wanders the Galaxy for her lost home, stewing in anger and hatred at both the Pantheon, and the Creations.

Known only as the Creations, the automatons found aboard the Forerunner Dreadnought on Janjur Qom are believed to have been the first attempt by the Forerunners; specifically, Quarian, to create new life. Though they succeeded with the formation of our Covenant, the Creations were not successful; lashing out against every member of the Pantheon; from the caring embrace of Asari, to the discipline of Turian, the Creations rejected them all. Though most were believed to have been perished when the Forerunners ascended to godhood, some Creations have been found by our Covenant, lashing out against our attempts as well.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter Five is done. Hope you like it. Got a few things to comment on.**

 **The Council scene is pretty straightforward. A few hints to keep you readers on your toes, but nothing too serious.**

 **On the subject of Tal Rel, originally, I was actually planning to find a Kig-Yar character to fit the bill (Like I did with Reth), but none of them really fit. Chol Von seemed the… closest, but even then, it wasn't enough. So, I just decided to make an OC.**

 **Now, onto the Codex. Basically, the idea for the Pantheon is that the Covenant majorly misinterpreted the various names on loads of old ruins; assumed that 'Hey, this God must be named Turian', rather than going for 'Turian must be the name of the species'. Of course, the Gods' names aren't actually 'Turian', 'Salarian', etc., but just consider them translated for your own benefit. The name could be 'Blarg', 'Azorkian', or whatever.**

 **Also, on the subject of Humans, I want their influence to be kept to a minimum for now. That isn't to say that they aren't going to have major influence, but if anyone's expecting Master Chief to show up to help out Thel… then, I'm sorry, but you're going to be disappointed. I said Humanity will have influence, not a proper presence.**

 **Either way, have fun reading, and remember to Review! Each review will go to maintaining my crumbling Self-Esteem!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Evidence

_Kig-Yar District – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel felt his nose wrinkle with disgust as he stepped through the rotten district, following the T'vaoan Mercenary. He looked back to the others; Rtas and Ropa stood to either side of the San'Shyuum Minister, glaring at any Kig-Yar unfortunate enough to stop and stare as they pushed their way through the crowd. Tal Rel moved through, glancing cautiously back to Thel as she stepped forward. Thel found it hard to believe that this District was even a part of High Charity, to be honest. Despite the best efforts of the Huragok in the sector, it still looked and smelt far closer to a dank warzone than the centre of all Covenant Government and Religion. Plates of rusted metal were haphazardly welded over various windows, bodies of rival Kig-Yar were left strewn across the street, or even impaled on bloody spikes (Thel thought back to Prideful Sanctity, though these Spikes appeared to not be… changing these Kig-Yar). Though most Kig-Yar would find such a state quite comfortable, to the Sangheili, it was near unbearable, tolerated only due to the importance of his mission and his devotion to the Great Journey. As they continued through the crowd, they came up on a large chamber; filled with various species; mostly Kig-Yar, though Thel could pick out several Unggoy, Yonhet from the Fringe, Yan'me, and even several Sangheili, though wearing simplistic robes instead of the proud Combat Harnesses of a Soldier.

Thel looked to the T'vaoan, speaking.

"Mercenary. I said take us to the Yanme'e Burrows. Where are we?" Turning back, the Kig-Yar spoke, slightly less nervous this time.

"Oh, the Burrows are on the other side here. We just need to cut through the markets." She turned back around, continuing as she let out a chuckle. "I'd suggest not buying anything here, though. Unless you want an overpriced piece of crap that'll fall apart when you pull the trigger." Thel gave a nod, as they continued through. Diligently ignoring the market, the group moved down a set of staircases, as the light dimmed. Thel drew his Accelerator Carbine, taking aim while the T'vaoan drew a Pistol. As they moved downwards, a horrifying smell; far worse than the 'surface' of the District, met their noses. Retching with disgust, the Minister looked to the Shipmaster.

"I've been to Honest Tribunal, and even I've never smelt something that bad." Tal gave a laugh, explaining.

"Yeah. If you haven't noticed already, there's a lot of bodies up there. When it gets too much up there, they're thrown down here to feed the Yanme'e." The Ultra gave a frown, speaking.

"Do Yanme'e usually feed on bodies?" The T'vaoan gave a shrug, sniffing the air as she moved forward slowly.

"These ones do. Not sure about the others, though. These ones are a bit more… feral." The Minister gave a shudder, clutching her pistol tighter.

"You'd never see anything like this in the other districts." Rtas gave a nod, keeping his Plasma Repeater raised as he looked to Thel.

"Shipmaster. Shoot to kill on the Yanme'e?" Thel gave a nod, replying, looking back to the T'vaoan.

"Yes. Check your targets, however. We don't want to hit the Deacon – if he's still alive, that is." Thel's grip tightened around his Carbine, as distant chittering met his ears; similar to the Collectors back on Prideful Sanctity. Must have been the Yanme'e. Hearing this as well, Ropa quickly reached down to his Cuisses, unclipping his twin Plasma Rifles, quickly raising them. Tal backed up, quickly activating her Point-Defence Gauntlets, popping the Accelerator Pistol's Thermal Sink with a muted hiss. Biotics flared around the Minister as she quickly raised her own pistol. Glancing around, Rtas gave a quiet growl.

"Here they come…"

With that, dozens upon dozens of Yanme'e quickly swarmed out of the darkness, letting out horrible screeches as they lunged at the group. Unlike most Yanme'e Thel had seen, these ones had leathery, tight grey skin, instead of the healthy brown, and appeared to lack direction; coordination. His finger quickly squeezing around the trigger, Thel's Accelerator Carbine fired several rounds; felling a Drone with every shot. Quickly backpedalling, the Kig-Yar quickly squeezed the trigger of her Accelerator Pistol, before activating her OmniTool, quickly throwing a blast of Plasma at the swarm; incinerating a group of the bugs. Quickly firing his Plasma Rifles, 'Doramee fell more of the unarmoured Yanme'e swarming the group.

Quickly latching onto Thel's back, a Yanme'e blindsided him, tearing into his combat harness as he flailed around, trying to rip the creature off. His claws finally wrapping around one of the insect's thin arms, Thel's grip tightened, as he pulled; ripping the arm off. Screeching in pain, the creature let go of Thel as it fell to the ground, ichor pouring out of the wound. Thel turned around, slamming his heavy boot into the creature, splattering more ichor across the ground, killing it. Biotics glowed around the Minister as she threw several blasts; felling more of the feral Yanme'e, while the SpecOps Commander stood to her rear, firing his Plasma Repeater with reckless abandon.

More of the creatures kept coming, however, swarming the group. Suddenly, a large group of the Yanme'e were locked in a Biotic Stasis Field, struggling against the Mass Effect Fields, as several pink blamite crystals flew towards one of the creatures, embedding themselves into the Drone's flesh. The crystals began to glow, until they detonated, taking the entire group with them in a bright pink explosion. Thel looked to the swarm as a group of the Drones slammed into another Biotic Barrier.

Quickly rushing forward, Thel fired several more rounds from his Accelerator Carbine, as he saw the attacker. Wearing tattered white robes over a white Combat Harness, an exhausted Unggoy Deacon continued to pour rounds from his Needler; his biotics flaring up whenever one of the feral Yanme'e got close. As Yanme'e began to gain interest in the Unggoy, Thel quickly gunned them down, rushing to the Deacon's side, pouring more rounds from his Accelerator Carbine. Slowly, but surely, the swarm's numbers began to thin, as the Yanme'e turned to retreat, flying back into the holes and burrows, away from the group.

Thel exhaled deeply, as he looked to the Unggoy Deacon. Getting a better look at him, he wasn't merely just exhausted, his body was covered in wounds, and his Methane Tank looked to be close to empty, judging by the shallow breaths the Deacon was taking. Thel spoke, looking down to the Deacon.

"I assume you are the Deacon we're looking for, yes?" The Unggoy gave a nod, replying in a high-pitched, but obviously more educated voice.

"Yes. I'm Deacon Dadab, at your service." He gave a stutter, looking to Thel's group. "T-Thanks for the assist. Wasn't sure I'd survive another day down here."

Rtas gave a nod, replying. "Yes, these Yanme'e are far more savage than any I've seen. How did you survive?" The Deacon gave a laugh, replying slowly.

"Well, after the mean Kig-Yar dumped me here, I used my Biotics to escape the first swarm. While down here, I found a dead Kig-Yar with a Needler, so I took that. Been hiding out, waiting for rescue ever since." Thel gave a nod, speaking.

"You were left here because you were seeking a Huragok. Tell me everything." The Deacon gave a reply, nodding.

"You mean Lighter than Some? Yeah, I was trying to find him. Came to me one day saying that he found something on one of the terminals in the Kig-Yar Sector. Next day, he was missing. I went to the Sangheili Commander, but he just laughed me out." He looked back to the entrance, speaking. "So, I went digging myself." Tal stepped forward, giving a snort.

"And you obviously didn't get too far." The Deacon replied, obviously offended.

"No! I managed to actually find where he's being held: there's a back-room at Reth's Den that leads to a brig and an old Landing Pad. I think he's going to be moved soon." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"Then that might be where Captain Tartarus is being held as well. It's harder to underestimate a Jiralhanae than it is an Unggoy." The Deacon gave a nod, speaking.

"Before they dumped me here, I managed to get a good look at the Den. Aside from the Landing Pad, there's only one way in; the front entrance. It's guarded by a few T'vaoan Mercs, as well as a Mgalekgolo Pair. Going to be tough to break in." Thel gave a nod, looking back as he spoke.

"Will we need reinforcements?" Rtas shook his head, replying.

"No, Shipmaster. We should be able to break through with the right tactics. Calling for reinforcements will only eat valuable time." The Minister spoke up, replying.

"Like it or not, we need to break through those defences. Do you have any ideas?" Thel paused, closing his eyes in contemplation, before quickly opening them again, speaking.

"I have a plan. 'Vadumee, 'Doramee, you both have Active Camouflage, correct?" Both the Special Operations Sangheili nodded in response, as Thel looked to his Plasma Grenades. "We take out the Mgalekgolo before they know we are there. Give all of your Plasma Grenades to 'Doramee or 'Vadumee. They will plant them on the Mgalekgolo before we attack. Then, the Kig-Yar should be straightforward. Any questions?" None of the group spoke, instead choosing to ready their weapons, or hand Plasma Grenades to the two SpecOps Sangheili. Thel gave a chuckle, speaking.

"Good. Let's get ready to move."

* * *

 _Reth's Den – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

The entrance to the Den was minimalistic, barren. Something that would pass most individual's gaze, were it not for the Mgalekgolo Pair standing outside, flanked by a group of T'vaoan Soldiers, armed with Plasma Rifles and Accelerator Carbines. Two of the T'vaoans stood beside one-another, speaking.

"… All I'm saying is that I'm just not sure about these new Business Partners. I mean, sure, the pay's good, but Atriox was a lot more reliable." The other T'vaoan gave a snort, replying.

"Don't know, don't care. Like you said, the pay's good. Better than what Atriox had." The other rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but, have you looked at their track record. A lot of their mercs have ended up dead. At least with Atriox, there's a guarantee you won't be silenced to cover his ass." The second one gave a sigh, replying.

"Look, just shut up. Do you really want Reth to hear you?" He gave a chuckle. "Maybe he could send you down to keep that stupid Unggoy 'Company'." The first one gave a sigh, replying.

"Fine, just don't be surprised if our new bosses have you all thrown out an airlock-" Suddenly, the T'vaoan stopped, his feathers standing on end, as a shimmer of the light passed by him. The second T'vaoan looked to him, replying.

"Something up?" The first one spoke back.

"Sorry, thought I felt something brush by me." The second one burst into laughter, replying.

"Maybe it was an 'evil spirit'!" Both of them burst into laughter at the sheer absurdity of it. No-one could make it past them. Then, the backs of the Mgalekgolo Pair exploded in a shower of Plasma and liquefied Lekgolo Worms. The T'vaoans began to squawk with panic as they began to raise their weapons. Suddenly, a shot rang out, as the brains of one of the T'vaoans painted the wall behind him.

Rushing out from behind their corner, Thel, the Minister, Dadab and Tal Rel sprinted forward, firing their weapons at the panicked Kig-Yar, felling another. As one of them took aim at the Minister's head, an Energy Sword suddenly impaled him from behind, before cleaving him in two. Shimmering into sight, Commander 'Vadumee quickly lunged at another Kig-Yar, before plunging his Sword into the Kig-Yar's abdomen, killing it instantly. Appearing from his Camouflage, Ropa quickly raised his twin Plasma Rifles, gunning down another Kig-Yar. Finally, they looked to the door, hearing sudden, panicked commotion from inside.

Quickly opening the door, Thel rushed in, as his Shields were pelted with Accelerator Fire. Quickly ducking into cover, he noticed a small army of Kig-Yar; Point Defence Gauntlets active, weapons drawn as they fired volleys at the team. Quickly firing back, Thel struck a Kig-Yar, killing it instantly, as the Minister and Dadab rushed up forward, their Biotics flaring, as they reached out, throwing a large kinetic blast towards the Kig-Yar, scattering them across the large chamber. Quickly firing back, Rel, 'Doramee and 'Vadumee poured shot after shot into the Kig-Yar, felling a number of the avian creatures. As the last Kig-Yar fell, Thel quickly holstered his weapon, drawing his Energy Sword, as he rushed for the back room.

"Keep him contained! We can- AAARGH!" Screams came from the back room, as Thel slammed his Sword into the door, and began to slice it open. As he continued, he heard several slams and more panic from the Kig-Yar, as well as an extremely angered roar. Finally kicking down the door, Thel watched as a Kig-Yar sped past, screaming before being pasted against the wall. Letting out a roar of anger, Captain Tartarus picked up another Kig-Yar in his massive fist, before slamming it against another wall, killing it. A Kig-Yar quickly drew an Energy Cutlass, rushing him from behind, as Thel quickly drew his Plasma Rifle in his opposite hand, firing several bolts at the Kig-Yar, killing him.

Turning around to face the group, Captain Tartarus let out a laugh, replying.

"Ah, joining the fight, Shipmaster?" Thel gave a nod, replying.

"We came here looking for you and the Huragok. Did you find it?" The Jiralhanae gave a nod.

"After I was subdued, I was taken to one of their cages. The Huragok was in the opposite cage. They removed him a few minutes ago. Something about him being moved." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"Then we have to move fast. Get to the Landing Pad!" Quickly grabbing the Spiker left on a table, Tartarus, Thel and the group rushed forward, trying desperately to reach the Pad in time. Finally opening the large hatch, Thel's eyes widened.

Standing on one side of the pad, a Kig-Yar clad in golden armour, flanked by several Kig-Yar Snipers, held onto the Huragok tightly. Not something they weren't expecting. On the other side, however, a Spirit Dropship unloaded two squads; led by a red-armoured Sangheili Major. The squad looked familiar. Thel quickly remembered back to the squad at the District Platform. They were working against the Covenant? The Major looked to Thel, before roaring at Reth.

"You said that the Prophets' Interlopers wouldn't interfere, Kig-Yar!" Reth's eyes widened as he attempted to salvage the situation.

"I… I didn't know they would send more that quickly!" The Major let out a yell, before raising his Plasma Rifle, firing at the group. Thel quickly fired back, as Tartarus fired his Spiker, striking several Unggoy dead, before turning his focus to one of the Sangheili Minors.

The Major quickly rushed forward, firing his Plasma Rifle, trying to engage Thel, as he reignited his Energy Sword, cutting down the Major. Rtas moved forward, firing his Plasma Repeater, striking one of the Kig-Yar Snipers dead. Reth panicked, trying to rush for the Spirit, dragging the Huragok with him. Noticing quickly, Dadab and the Minister latched onto the Spirit with their Biotics, before pulling it down. One of the prongs quickly smashing into the Pad, the Spirit drifted back up, pulling away as it fired its cannon back at the group.

Quickly cutting down the last Sangheili Minor, Thel looked over to Reth, who had now drawn his Accelerator Pistol, taking aim at the Huragok. The Kig-Yar screamed out.

"Nobody move, or I kill your evidence-" He never got to finish his sentence, before a spike slammed into his face, killing him instantly, sending his corpse tumbling to the ground. Tartarus gave a laugh.

"Idiots like that never learn how to properly make those threats." Dadab gave a sigh, stepping forward to the Huragok, speaking.

"See? I told you I'd get find you." The Huragok whistled in response. "Oh, don't say that. They weren't going to let them kill you." Thel stepped forward, speaking to the Deacon.

"Deacon. You said this Unggoy had evidence. We need to see it." The Deacon paused, before laughing.

"Oh, right, sorry. Uh, Lighter than Some? Mind playing back the evidence?" The Huragok seemed to give a nod, responding with cheerful whistling, before it activated the Deacon's OmniTool, playing audio through it. Thel heard a voice on the audio. A Jiralhanae's

" _We failed the attack on Prideful Sanctity. We can confirm that Thel 'Vadamee knows about us._ " Another voice spoke up on the audio; one he had heard in the Council Chambers; the Arbiter's.

" _It is of no concern. Our allies will ensure no-one heeds his warning. The Summoning will be naught but a farce. Be ready, Brother. With each passing victory, the Servants of the Abiding Truth draw closer to the return of our true Masters. Draw closer to ascension_." Thel let out a growl. So the Arbiter had betrayed the Covenant. The Hierarchs needed to hear this. Another voice spoke up on the transmission. An unfamiliar one.

" _Do not let your dogma blind you to what needs to be done, 'Moramee. We must still cleanse Sol once more. Do not let 'Vadamee prevent our return, your ascension._ " The group appeared confused. The Voice was charismatic, seemingly echoing through their minds. Finally, 'Moramee spoke again.

" _Of course, Vanguard. Your will shall be done_." The transmission ended, as Thel looked to the Captain, speaking.

"This message proves that our accusations were true. Arbiter 'Moramee was responsible for this treason! We must get this to the Council!" Tartarus gave a nod, replying.

"I'll summon a Phantom." Suddenly, Needler Rounds passed by the group, as they quickly dashed to cover. Appearing from thin air, Stealth Sangheili stepped forward, firing Needlers, remaining eerily silent as they attacked.

Thel fired back, felling one of the Stealth Sangheili, as more appeared from their Camouflage. Thel was confused. How did they blindside them so quickly? How did 'Moramee have so many Stealth Sangheili at his call on High Charity? Quickly firing back, Thel heard the tell-tale hum of a Phantom's Engines, as a violet-plated Phantom swung around, a Jiralhanae clutching the side Plasma Turret tightly as he began to fire on the Stealth Sangheili. The Phantom lowered, activating its Gravity Lift. The Deacon and Huragok moved first, quickly floating upwards, followed closely by the Minister and Captain. Finally, Thel, the SpecOps Sangheili, and the T'vaoan Mercenary quickly jumped onto the Gravity Lift, as the Stealth Elites continued to swarm the Landing Pad, firing on the Phantom.

The Pilot swerved away from the Platform, as the main cannon fired, killing several of the Sangheili Attackers. Finally pulling away, the Phantom quickly sped up, flying out of the Kig-Yar District, back towards the Capital City of High Charity, and the High Council Chambers. Thel let out a deep breath, sighing. They had made it, and recovered damning evidence. The Shipmaster let out a sigh as he looked to the occupants. Aside from the Jiralhanae Crew, the others were in a similar state of exhaustion. Lighter than Some was busy synthesizing and replenishing Dadab's Methane supply, while the Minister looked out to the sights. The T'vaoan looked to Thel, speaking.

"So… now that Reth's gone, I guess that means I get my pay now." Thel looked to her, scowling. If she expected Thel to pay her for working with the Banished… The T'vaoan continued. "That doesn't mean that I'm leaving, though. Actually had a lot of fun running around with you, and though this seems way over my head, I'll try to see this through." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"So you want to hunt down a rogue Arbiter?" She gave a nod, replying.

"Yeah. Hell, I'll quit my Merc job, join the Covenant Military if I have to. It just seems right; you know what I mean?" Thel gave a nod, replying.

"It might be fated by the Gods. I will allow it for now, but we should wait for the Hierarchs' decision on this matter." The T'vaoan gave a nod, speaking.

"Then, I'll try not to let you down." Thel gave a nod, looking out of the Phantom's side, as they flew past the arms of the massive superstation. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Codex:** Ripa 'Moramee

Ripa 'Moramee, the Seventeenth Arbiter in the immaculate line of succession, is a subject of much controversy within the Covenant; dividing members of each member species. In his life, he started as a brutal Warlord assigned to the Ministry of Preservation. It was at 'Moramee's hand that the Seventeenth Unggoy Disobedience was crushed, earning him a reputation for brutality, and the eyes of the Prophet of Regret. Through his life, Ripa 'Moramee continued to stamp out heresy after heresy, burning whole worlds for the glory of the Covenant.

During the campaigns against the Banished, Ripa 'Moramee's forces fought alongside a young Supreme Commander of the newly formed Fleet of Righteous Purpose; Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Though the battle was a victory, 'Jar Wattinree's troops and ships were callously thrown against the enemy lines, nearly breaking the entire Fleet of Righteous Purpose. These actions reflected poorly on the future Arbiter, though his legend would only grow further from there. On world after world, 'Moramee gathered allies to his cause, building a force loyal to the Great Journey.

When a Kig-Yar Pirate Prince known as Kirth attempted to secede from the Covenant, it was 'Moramee and his forces that laid waste to Kirth's, killing thousands of the heretical Pirates, including Kirth. Soon after, he made a deal with the Kig-Yar of Kirth's Clan, sparing them from extinction, while inducting many of them into his forces. Truly, we questioned not his zeal for the Great Journey; that was guaranteed. Instead, we questioned his lust for power and glory. A lust that led him to his greatest feat, and potentially, his greatest shame yet.

At his home, the city-state of 'Moram, Ripa 'Moramee led a strike force to the castle, where he engaged Honour Guardsmen loyal to Kaidon 'Moram. Killing his way through them, 'Moramee engaged his Kaidon in battle; a battle which the Kaidon lost. Soon after this coup, Ripa 'Moramee rose to become Kaidon of the State of 'Moram. Many Sangheili opposed this turn of events. 'Moramee had been rather open with this strike; it was not kept secret to any. Concerned by this rapid grasp for power, the Prophet of Regret believed that he could control 'Moramee; and granted him the title of Arbiter. Though this move prevented 'Moramee from attempting any more coups, it also granted him the glory he wished, and angered many of 'Moramee's opponents.

Now, 'Moramee continues to serve the Covenant as the Fist of the Prophets; slaying any who would speak against the Great Journey. However, it is of great concern if 'Moramee's true loyalty lies with the Prophets, the Great Journey, or himself...

* * *

 **AN: Got another one finished! A bit of discussion, but not too much this time, given its short length.**

 **Remember how I said last Chapter that I prefer to use Canon Characters if they can fit into a role? Well, Dadab and Lighter than Some from 'Contact Harvest' fit into the role a lot better than any other character I could have used.**

 **As for making Dadab a Biotic? Well, I thought it would make him a bit more of a heavy hitter in the group. Also, feel free to get your 'Biotic God' jokes off your chest now.**

 **On the subject of the Reaper's Name, Vanguard. I went through quite a few different names while in production: Apocalypse, Armageddon, Ruination, hell, even just 'Shepherd'. But, I decided that Vanguard both seemed to fit, and didn't sound like the name of a shitty Comic Book villain.**

 **Also, if you want to know the 'Classes' of each of the characters?**

 **Thel – Soldier (Because, given his play-style in the Halo Games, it fits well.)  
Rtas – Soldier (Aside from his Active Camouflage, which all SpecOps Elites have, there's nothing that really differentiates him from Thel other than skill and weapon choice.)  
Ropa – Soldier (Ditto.)  
The Minister – Adept (Pure Biotic.)  
Tartarus – Vanguard (He didn't get to really show off his Biotic Skill in this Chapter, but don't worry; he will…)  
Tal Rel – Infiltrator (Actually fits the bill; uses a lot of tech abilities mixed with shooting.)  
Dadab – Sentinel (Tech + Biotics. What can I say? Fits well.)  
Lighter than Some – Engineer (Huragok are Engineering Masters. Why wouldn't LtS be an Engineer?)**

 **Have fun reading, everyone. Don't forget to Review!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Ascension

_Vanguard – Fleet of Glorious Interdiction – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

"You allowed this to happen, 'Telcamee?!" spittle flew from Ripa 'Moramee's jaw as he roared at the hologram in-front of him. The Sangheili Councillor, and Bishop of the Abiding Truth looked back, his tone far more submissive and nervous than the Arbiter's.

"Prophet of the Abiding Truth, you have my sincerest apologies. I did everything in my power to delay them. I gave Reth every opportunity to dispose of the Huragok, and he still didn't take it-" Ripa held up his hand, snarling.

"Enough of your excuses, 'Bishop'! Why I don't dispose of _you_ is a question that still eludes me. Bishops are replaceable on the path to Salvation." Clenching his fists, the Arbiter's gaze narrowed, as he continued. "I could have you removed with but a word, 'Telcamee. You are not in any position to bargain." The Councillor began to nod, seemingly cowed by this display, as a voice… The Voice, boomed through the chamber, reaching into their skulls as it spoke.

" **Enough! This failure was but a set-back, nothing more.** " Ripa hunched over, as Vanguard's melodic voice pierced into his mind. " **The discovery of this evidence prevents you from calling on the Covenant to assist you, but it will all be unnecessary. Once we find Sol, your ascendance will begin.** "

Giving a quick nod, both Ripa and 'Telcamee fell to their knees, bowing their heads with reverence. Ripa quickly spoke up, looking to the ceiling of the chamber. "Of course, Vanguard. What is it you require of me, Great One?" Responding, Vanguard's voice rang through the chamber.

" **We continue to search for Sol, but what of the Fleets? Are your fleets prepared for war?** " Ripa gave a nod, replying.

"Though we will soon lose our influence with the Covenant, the Fleets of Glorious Interdiction and Valiant Prudence remain under your influence." Suddenly speaking up, 'Telcamee looked through the Hologram, as Ripa's gaze turned up to the Councillor's.

"However, Vanguard. We do have a problem. Traitors within our ranks have stolen a CAS-Class Assault Carrier; the Song of Retribution, as well as its support ships, the Blight of the Profane and Infinite Succor. My own resources are trying to track them, but to no avail." Ripa let out a quiet growl.

"You are telling us that blasphemers were allowed to steal important Warships from under your nose? We are now forced to prize the two Assault Carriers we have left! This failure does not bode well for you, 'Telcamee..." Letting out a hollow, cold laugh, Vanguard responded.

" **The Assault Carriers are meaningless trinkets. You already know that the Fleet will be but a distraction in the coming storm."** The voice continued, ringing through Ripa's head. **"Cut off all ties with the Covenant now. They will only serve to hinder and track our movements now."** Ripa gave a sharp nod, as 'Telcamee blinked in shock.

"Cut off ties? But my position as Councillor... Would it not be suspicious for me to abandon this position in light of the evidence against the Arbiter? I was not on that recording." Ripa clenched his fists further, as the voice spoke again.

" **You are contacting us from High Charity; the Covenant could track our position through your transmission. Leave High Charity and come to me. My patience can only stretch so far."** 'Telcamee knelt down in respect, responding clearly.

"As you command, your holiness. I shall obey." The transmission ended, the Councillor's hologram disappearing, as the voice rang through 'Moramee's mind.

" **You seem... troubled, 'Moramee. What plagues your mind?"** He blinked in surprise. The voice seemed to always know his troubles, no matter how deeply he hid them in the deep recesses of his mind. Letting out a huff, Ripa spoke.

"I feel like I bring shame onto our glorious Great Journey, your holiness. I still hold doubts concerning the importance of 'Sol'." The voice gave a laugh, replying.

" **You have little to doubt. Sol is where I first ascended into glory. Don't fear. You'll see exactly what I'm talking about soon enough..."**

* * *

 _High Council Chambers – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

" _Of course, Vanguard. Your will shall be done_." The voice of Ripa 'Moramee echoed through the High Council Chambers, to the wide eyes of various councillors present. Thel looked to the other members of his team; Rtas, Ropa, the Minister, Captain Tartarus, the T'vaon mercenary, the Unggoy Deacon and his Huragok friend, all watching intently. Thel couldn't exactly say that he trusted each of them; he would keep the Kig-Yar at arm's reach, and the less said about Tartarus, the better, but they were the best he had at the moment. He looked back to the Council, watching as they descended into bickering and yelling. Moving his gravity throne forward, the Prophet of Mercy spoke, his venerable voice silencing the other Councillors.

"This evidence presented to us is irrefutable! The heresies of Ripa 'Moramee must not go unpunished!" Other councillors spoke up, as Thel winced. By the gods, they were loud...

"Irrefutable? The recording could have been faked! This mere Shipmaster could be trying to eliminate a loyal Arbiter!"

"Faked? Then why would Sangheili working for 'Moramee attack not only 'Vadamee, but the Prophets' own agent?"

"This is baseless slander, I will not be cowed from my support by the attempts of 'Jar Wattinree to besmirch the reputation of one so loyal!" The Imperial Admiral clenched his fists, speaking calmly in response.

"Shipmaster 'Vadamee was not sent on my orders alone. The Hierarchs sent 'Vadamee to obtain evidence; evidence which he has obtained." The Council returned to uproar, as various councillors argued amongst themselves; divided among 'Moramee's supporters and his detractors.

"And we can trust that _why?_ Xytan 'Jar Wattinree has the most reason to lie and tarnish the Arbiter." Finally, the Prophet of Truth spoke up, his stoic and calm voice silencing the Council.

"If this is all baseless slander, then why has Councillor 'Telcamee left High Charity? He is 'Moramee's biggest supporter. If he was loyal, why leave when 'slander' is being presented to the Council?" The various Sangheili and San'Shyuum Councillors present grew silent, as the High Prophet spoke again.

"High Council of the Covenant, a heretical Arbiter is practically an unknown amongst our Covenant. Like it or not, such a matter requires a swift and just response." Thel remained silent, watching, as the Prophet continued. "Thel 'Vadamee, step forward." The Shipmaster's eyes widened with surprise, as he slowly stepped forward, under the eyes of the entire Council. Perhaps even the entire Covenant, if the cameras were rolling. He placed a hand onto his breastplate, reverently addressing the Hierarchs.

"I am at your command, Noble Hierarchs." The Prophet of Truth spoke, as the Council watched with great interest, remaining silent.

"Thel 'Vadamee, you have the most knowledge of the threat we are facing currently, and of the traitor, Ripa 'Moramee's role in aiding it." Thel breathed in quietly, trying to remain calm, as the Hierarch continued. "As a Shipmaster, you will not be able to hunt down 'Moramee efficiently. You will have no respect in the regions outside of our Covenant. This will be rectified, however." Beside him, the Prophet of Regret's eyes widened with shock, as he interrupted.

"Noble Prophet of Truth, you cannot seriously be considering this child to bear the mantle, let alone allow him to use the armour of Fal 'Chavamee!" Thel's eyes widened in surprise; no Arbiter had ever worn that suit of armour since the death of Fal 'Chavamee. That golden armour had been placed in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter with 'Chavamee's corpse as a sign of respect, leaving the future Arbiters with the familiar pristine silver armour that 'Moramee now corrupted with his presence. Truth held up his hand, replying.

"I have already made my decision, Regret. An Arbiter will be required to hunt down 'Moramee, and I can see no better Arbiter than the Shipmaster before us. What says you, Mercy?" The ancient San'Shyuum breathed in quietly, before speaking.

"Young 'Vadamee will make a fine Arbiter. Worthy of hunting down the heretic." Thel's eyes widened further, as he looked back to his team; they were in similar states of shock and surprise, aside from Captain Tartarus, who was watching with a smirk, as if he knew this would be happening. Thel looked forward, before speaking, his respect and surprise evident in his voice.

"I... I would be more than honoured to accept this burden, Noble Hierarchs." The Prophet of Truth remained stoic, addressing 'Vadamee.

"Then take the oath, 'Vadamee." Thel gave a solemn nod; the oath had existed since the Writ of Union; he would not dare break it. He breathed in slowly, before speaking, the Honour Guards, and his team (Aside from the Mercenary, Tal Rel), following suit.

"All who walk the blessed path will find salvation, even in death." Thel truly believed these words. He would not fail; he couldn't. The Honour Guards, as was tradition, ignited their Energy Swords; the the blades would not demand blood, even the ancient tradition would come second to something as important as the Great Journey.

"Out of darkness, these blades will light our way." Thel followed suit, holding his sword to the sky, as he continued the oath.

"Glory and honour guide our ascension." Thel slowly brought the blade in-front of his face, feeling the energy crackle from the twin Plasma Blades.

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons." Thel flicked his blade off, as two Honour Guardsmen stepped forward, carrying the branding torch. Many times, torches such as these had been used to apply the Mark of Shame. This one, however, applied the Mark of the Arbiter; the sigil of the High Prophets; something meant to bind the Arbiter to the Great Journey's will.

"The true devotee honours our name with actions, not words." Thel removed his helmet, letting it drop to the ground, shedding his old life as Shipmaster. He didn't need it anymore. His new duty, his new life, called to him. He would not reject the call.

"Victory is secured not from the throne, but from the frontlines." Thel unclipped his breast-plate as he stepped forward to the torch, letting it fall to the ground. He slowly reached his arms out to the side, allowing the Guardsmen to step forward, and apply the Mark. His movements were slow, but purposeful. He would not hesitate to take this role, even with the pain.

"With this sacrament of blood we journey into the divine beyond." Thel hardened his mandibles, as the torch was plunged into his chest, burning into his leathery skin. Thel resisted the urge to scream in agony, as it seared through his flesh, before finally, the Guardsmen drew the torch away, leaving only the Mark of the Arbiter in its wake. Thel struggled to not collapse, as he turned to the Hierarchs, awaiting their response. Finally, the Prophet of Truth spoke.

"To the Mausoleum, Arbiter 'Vadamee. We have much to discuss."

* * *

 _Mausoleum of the Arbiter – High Charity – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel looked down to the golden armour of Fal 'Chavamee; his armour, as he placed on the helmet reverently, clipping the last of the ancient battlesuit onto his body. The Mark still burned on his skin, but it was far more tolerable now. He looked to the Hierarchs, speaking.

"Noble Hierarchs, I am honoured to serve the will of the Covenant." The Prophets of Truth and Mercy were present, as was the Imperial Admiral, who was standing guard quietly, watching with interest. Regret, having been opposed to 'Vadamee's ascendance to Arbiter, was elsewhere, perhaps fuming in anger, perhaps focusing on his work once more. Truth spoke.

"Yes, but you will require troops, a ship, and leads. Which we have for you. We have tracked the movements of 'Moramee and his allies to several worlds. Most of these leads have since gone cold, but three remain warm." The Prophet of Truth gestured to the Imperial Admiral, allowing him to speak.

"The first lead is at the Gas Giant, Threshold. Commander Sesa 'Refumee was preparing to investigate an ancient Forerunner temple within the winds of that Gas Giant before Arbiter 'Moramee reassigned him elsewhere. We have reason to believe that 'Moramee has an interest in that facility." Thel gave a nod, speaking.

"Of course, and the next lead?" It felt... strange, to be ordering his once-superior officer, but Thel remained respectful as ever; 'Jar Wattinree had earned Thel's loyalty and respect. The Admiral nodded, continuing with the next lead.

"We tracked Councillor 'Telcamee's ship to a system inside Quarian's Veil, but lost the signal once the ship entered the system. No ship has exited the Veil since. He may still be there." Thel nodded. Quarian's Veil was hardly ever visited, with only members of the Path of the Nomad ever taking pilgrimages to the Nebula. What did 'Telcamee want with it? Thel responded.

"Most intriguing. What of the third lead?" Xytan gave a chuckle, replying.

"That lead is on the world Eye of Wrath. A Clan of Jiralhanae has turned on the Covenant, proclaiming loyalty to a false god they refer to as 'The Vanguard'. The Silent Shadow believe that 'Moramee is running weapons and supplies to them." The Prophet of Mercy suddenly spoke up, interjecting into the conversation.

"We would not normally connect the two; at first we believed that these Jiralhanae merely made up a false god of their own, but the mention of 'Vanguard' in the evidence confirmed suspicions." Xytan spoke up, interjecting, as he looked to Thel.

"There is one other lead, though not as important. Atriox of the Banished has reportedly put out a bounty on the 'Servants of the Abiding Truth', 'Moramee among them. I believe it would be best to find out what he knows." The Prophet of Mercy blinked, responding.

"You would have him deal with the Blasphemer, Atriox?" Xytan gave a snarl, though not directed at the Hierarchs.

"Only to hunt down the greater foe, Noble Hierarch. We cannot leave any stone unturned in this hunt." Thel gave a nod, before turning to the Prophet of Truth, speaking.

"I have my leads, Noble Hierarch. What of a ship, and troops?" The Prophet gave a rare smile, replying.

"Admiral 'Jar Wattinree has already handled that, Arbiter." Thel gave a nod, as the Imperial Admiral spoke.

"I felt it best to assign a ship familiar to you; the Truth and Reconciliation, as well as the members of your team." Thel blinked in surprise. The Truth and Reconciliation would make a fine ship; and the crew already trusted him. He couldn't ask for a better ship, even if they were willing to provide him with an Assault Carrier. The Prophet of Mercy gave a nod, continuing.

"Furthermore, Captain Tartarus and his own Jiralhanae warriors will be assigned to your command as well; to ensure that our will is carried out, and to provide you with extra strength." Thel bit back a reply, putting aside his past grievances. Captain Tartarus and his Jiralhanae would be welcomed to the Truth and Reconciliation; he couldn't afford not to. He inhaled deeply, before answering.

"Of course, Hierarchs. When shall I leave?" The Prophet of Truth breathes in deeply, before answering.

"I would recommend leaving for your ship now, without much ceremony. 'Moramee and his allies will attempt to silence the trail the more they know of your investigation. To that end, in public, you are reportedly going to be investigating the leads that have since gone cold. That will aid us in throwing them off, for at least some time."

Thel gave a nod, replying.

"Of course, Hierarchs. I will not fail." Thel turned around, stepping towards the door of the Mausoleum.

* * *

 _Control Deck – Truth and Reconciliation – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel 'Vadamee stood tall and proud on the command dais of the Truth and Reconciliation, looking to the bridge crew present. Though the bridge crew was dominated by Sangheili and Kig-Yar, several of Tartarus' Jiralhanae officers had taken to the bridge. They had kept to themselves, following orders, but Thel could easily feel the general tension and hostility between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae aboard. You would have to be tone deaf not to. He wouldn't let it grow out of control, however. Unity and Discipline were a necessity for a mission as important as this. Thel stepped forward to the communications systems, speaking into it.

"Attention, warriors of the Covenant. We are all here for one goal, one mission, one _purpose_. To bring the heretic Ripa 'Moramee to justice for what he has done to our Covenant." Thel slowly breathed in, as the crew paused, listening intently to their once Shipmaster, now Arbiter.

"The heretic defies the holy will of the Covenant, worshipping a fringe cult. This must not be allowed. Because of the heretic's actions, the world of Prideful Sanctity burned! It's people, our people, suffered at the hands of abominations in 'Moramee's service!" Thel's voice slowly raised, as did the righteous fury of the crew. They needed this; motivation to succeed.

"I will not allow the honour of the Covenant to be tarnished by 'Moramee's treason! We will bring much needed vengeance for the lives lost on Prideful Sanctity! We fight not just to bring down a traitor, but to avenge our people!" Several members of the crew joined in a yell to the sky (Or, rather, the ceiling); they were making the same pledge that Thel was.

"His destruction is the will of the gods!" He clenched his fist, closing off the speech. "And _we_ are their instrument!" Thel heard the call echo through the ship; the call answered by much of the crew. And with that, he felt pride; his crew felt the vengeance, the sacred duty they had to perform.

"For the Covenant! For the Great Journey!" Thel turned off the communications system, looking to Frith, as he barked out.

"Set a course for the Relay, Helmsmaster. We're going to Honest Tribunal." The Kig-Yar blinked in surprise, responding.

"Honest Tribunal? But that's deep in Banished territory. It's their HQ." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"Like it or not, Atriox and his Banished can provide a lead to 'Moramee and his ilk. I despise him as much as any of us, but we must keep focus on the real foe." The Kig-Yar gave a sharp nod, replying.

"On it, Arbiter. Plotting course to the relay."

Thel looked out as the Relay approached. 'Moramee's judgement was coming, whether he was ready or not.

* * *

 _War Council Chambers – Honest Tribunal – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Atriox leaned back into his makeshift throne, listening to his leaders speak of matters.

"That wretch, 'Moramee, has gone too far this time. It is time we cleared out the Abiding Truth's influence amongst open space." Let 'Volir spoke calmly, the Sangheili's fists clenched in restrained anger. A cruel, mocking laugh interjected, as Decimus added his opinion.

"Why bother with them? They've already shown the Covenant's weakness by striking at one of their 'precious' worlds. We should strike at the Covenant now, while we still have the chance." Let gave a snarl, replying.

"And let us be blindsided by the Abiding Truth's treachery? Feel free to go on this genocidal crusade, Decimus, but I will not let you drag my crew down with you." Decimus scowled, chuckling.

"But where would you go without us? The Covenant would slay you and your crew on the spot-" A deep rumbling interrupted the brutal Jiralhanae, as Atriox turned his gaze to the Mga'lekgolo Pair standing with them; the strange and enigmatic 'Colony'; though the pair rarely spoke, when they did, there was always a purpose.

" _The Sangheili is correct. The Servants of the Abiding Truth directly threaten the Banished. It would be far more prudent to lie low, and allow the Covenant's new Arbiter to deal with them._ " Atriox let out a laugh, as the officers quickly turned to look at him, deferring to the Jiralhanae Warlord's leadership.

"What an amusing coincidence you mention their new Arbiter, Colony. Because my sources tell me that this Arbiter is heading here, to Honest Tribunal for leads into their little traitor problem." The group appeared to be surprised, but did not speak, allowing Atriox to continue. "Like you said, Colony, it would be prudent to allow this Arbiter to handle our problem for us. Given that he is coming here, I believe we both want the same thing." They gave a nod, as Atriox let out a laugh.

"Make no mistake, my friends, this Arbiter will be kept at arms reach. But, as long as he seeks what we seek, we will humour him." The group gave nods in affirmation, as Atriox leaned back.

The Arbiter was coming, 'Moramee was still out there; they were ready.

* * *

 ** **Codex – Minor Faiths****

In the history of our Covenant, though we have been united in our service to the one true path; the Great Journey, there has always been division on the method of walking the path. Though the Hierarchs seek to serve each of the gods, minor faiths have sprung up over the ages, each in service to one of the gods. Several of these faiths have risen to prominence and acceptance by the wider Covenant, as they too serve the Great Journey.

The Maiden's Hand are a coven of healers and scholars in service to the goddess, Asari. The Maiden's Hand believe that salvation comes from aiding those less fortunate than yourself. Acolytes of the Maiden's Hand are often seen aiding the sick on worlds beyond the reach of High Charity, or operating Apothecariums within the Covenant's borders.

The Shields of Turian are a warrior faith dedicated to protecting the Covenant from the threats without. Unlike the Maiden's Hand, the Shields of Turian believe that salvation comes from honour and duty to the Covenant's military might. It is these aspects that have attracted many Sangheili to their faith, including renowned warriors such as Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree.

The Enkindled are a grudgingly accepted minor faith worshipping a god named 'Hanar', who they credit with providing sapience and emotion to the species in our Covenant. Despite the zealousness of their believers, the faith is believed to have started as a scam from a Kig-Yar con-man. Though their beliefs conflict with the wider held beliefs of Asari or Salarian having provided these beliefs, the faith has proven themselves harmless and loyal enough to not expunge from the Covenant.

Other faiths exist, though many are considered by our Covenant to be heretical. None of these faiths, however, are as heretical as the Servants of the Abiding Truth; originating as a rogue sect of Sangheili opposed to the Writ of Union, the Abiding Truth have endured and survived the millennia as a thorn in the side of the Covenant. This heretical cult has proven to be extremely difficult at stamping out, however, as new groups originate, seemingly unrelated to the old one, all worshipping the same god; a false deity they refer to by the name 'Vanguard'.

Should one encounter a member of the Servants of the Abiding Truth, inform the local Ministry representative immediately.

* * *

 **AN: Oh wow, it's been a good few months since my last update.**

 **Loyal readers, I am so sorry for my tardiness, but real life does have to come before writing, and I have been busy. Ah well. I'll try to do better, but no promises are made.**

 **Well, things are heating up now, though. Got four mini-arcs to get through.**

 **Threshold was very simple to add in, though Installation 04 will obviously not be present. It made thematic sense for Threshold to be a part of this Thel's first mission as Arbiter, even if it isn't the first place he's going to.**

 **Honest Tribunal... well, it's similar to Omega (It's also the same location, but let's not split hairs), but it's a lot more of a Pirate base than a Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy. Think of it as closer to the Rubble from Cole Protocol than Nar Shaddaa or canon Omega.**

 **Though I'll leave it blank here, I think we can all guess what Quarian's Veil is. (I mean, it's pretty blatant.)**

 **Aside from that, stay tuned for next time, and please Review; feel free to tell me where I've gone wrong or could improve.**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Banished

_Command Bridge – Enduring Conviction – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

"Shipmaster! The relay is active! A ship is coming through!" One of the bridge crew; a Sangheili, called out to the raised command dais, as Let 'Volir looked to the holographic terminal. 'Volir breathed in slowly, before replying.

"Ready weapons, and prepare for escort. If that Covenant ship tries anything, blow it out of the sky." The Sangheili bows his head in affirmation, before turning back to his terminal. Another of the crew, a rogue Sangheili Guardsman by the name of Orda Val 'Saham, stepped up to the Dais, speaking.

"Shipmaster 'Volir, why are we allowing the Covenant aboard Honest Tribunal? An Arbiter, no less. Don't you remember what happened the last time an Arbiter came aboard?" 'Volir huffed deeply, replying.

"Orda, trust me. Atriox ordered us to let the Arbiter come aboard. Were the decision my choice, I would have already prepared Plasma Torpedoes to launch the moment they exit the relay. But orders are orders." 'Volir closes his eyes, looking down, and continuing. "And I will not drag this crew down with me because I refused to follow my orders." Orda gave a nod, replying.

"Shall I prepare a welcoming party for when they board?" The Shipmaster turned around, looking to Orda as he spoke quietly, trying not to alert the rest of the bridge crew.

"Take a cadre of Rangers, and go to the docking bay. Decimus and the Chosen should be there as well." The guardsman's eyes widened in surprise, as he retorted.

"The Chosen? Atriox is sending them as a welcoming party?" 'Volir gave a nod, letting out a deep sigh as he explained.

"Old friend, you know as well as I do that an Arbiter is a dangerous foe, and that's not even mentioning the Prophets' loyal hound, Tartarus. Atriox has every reason to take this cautiously. Even if we both face the same foe, that does not make us friends." Orda gave a nod, bowing his head as he replied.

"Of course, Shipmaster. I'll head out immediately." Let gave the guardsman a nod, turning back around to the terminals. One of the crew, a Jiralhanae that Atriox had inserted to remind him of his loyalties, called out.

"Shipmaster. Call from Atriox." 'Volir exhaled deeply, before replying.

"Put it through."

* * *

 _Docking Bay – Honest Tribunal – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

General Decimus let out a quiet growl, as he waited in the Docking Bay, hefting his mighty Gravity Mace over his shoulder. He looked to the daunting Docking Bay he stood in; large enough to accommodate at least two Liches and several Phantoms. Neither the Covenant nor the Banished had built this place, however. They had only found it, and refurbished it to fit their needs. Yet another gift from the gods; like High Charity, or the technologies they all used.

The bay itself wasn't exactly clean for a gift of the gods, however. Various supplies, war materials, piles of junk and barely sapient, feral Vorcha probing through them. When left to their lonesome, Vorcha often tended to grow more feral; they needed some guidance to be of use; be it from other Vorcha, Unggoy, or Sangheili. No Jiralhanae in the Banished would stoop so low, however. Not willingly, at least.

Decimus turned to face the Chosen with him; each of them carried the deadly Type-25 Grenade Launcher, often nick-named by Jiralhanae as the 'Brute Shot', and heavy battle armour. Each of them were armed, and itching to kill. Truth be told, Decimus was as well. The Covenant had a lot of nerve showing up to Honest Tribunal, even with their rogue Arbiter. Of course, they were here for leads, but he knew exactly who this new Arbiter was; Thel 'Vadamee, one of Xytan 'Jar Wattinree's puppets; the same lapdog who had defeated him on the world of Vicarious Punishment, forcing his withdrawl. He had made Xytan's Covenant lapdogs bleed before he left, however. And now, his little whelp was crawling to the Banished for help. Things had changed...

Decimus' ears pricked at he turned to the door, watching it slide open as a Sangheili guard stepped through, followed by a single squad of Rangers, clad in red and grey battle armour. The guard (According to his eyepiece, one Orda Val 'Saham), carried an Energy Stave, whilst his Rangers clutched onto Accelerator Carbines, giving cautious glances to the Chosen standing behind Decimus. Letting out a snarl, Decimus looked into Orda's eyes.

"So, Shipmaster 'Volir couldn't keep his claws out of this, could he?" The guardsman remained stoic, replying calmly.

"The Shipmaster believed it prudent to send me with the Welcoming Party for the Arbiter, to keep an eye on his activities whilst he is aboard." Decimus let out a snort, retorting.

"Yeah, right. 'Volir believed that I couldn't handle the job and sent you instead." Decimus brandished his Gravity Mace threateningly, before hoisting it back over his shoulder, snarling."Just stay out of my way, Sangheili, unless you'd like your corpse fed to the Vorcha." The guardsman gave a nod, replying calmly.

"Of course, General Decimus, of course." Decimus let out a huff, turning away from the Sangheili as he looked out of the docking bay, into open space. Arbiter 'Vadamee would be here soon; right into the proverbial Varren den. Oh, he was going to have so much fun ripping him to pieces, should Atriox command it.

He would wait, for now. The writings of the gods did say that good things came to those who waited. Who was he to disagree?

* * *

 _Hangar Bay – Truth and Reconciliation – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

"Phantom is all set, Arbiter. Who do you think should come with?" Commander 'Vadumee looked into the Arbiter's eyes, as he slowly breathed in, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke up.

"Summon the Minister, Mercenary, Captain Tartarus, the Deacon, Huragok Lighter Than Some, and Ultra 'Doramee to the Hangar, Commander. I believe it would be wise to speak with them, first." The Commander gave a nod, stepping away, speaking into his communications device, as Thel looked to the Phantom; it was the same one he had escaped aboard on Prideful Sanctity; the superficial hull scoring had given the ship away. Thel closed his eyes as he thought back to the facility, and the message.

That damned message, ringing through his skull, never leaving but never staying. Asari's (No, not Asari... Doctor T'soni... That was what she had referred to herself as...) voice continued to haunt his dreams. What were the Reapers? Why had they battled the Forerunners? What was the Crucible? Questions continued to pour through his head as his breathing grew ever more rapid. Something was wrong here, he didn't have the whole picture.

"You wanted to see us, Arbiter?" A gravely, deep voice cut through his thoughts, as he turned around, opening his eyes to face the group in-front of him. He breathed in, speaking calmly.

"Yes. We will be boarding Honest Tribunal now. I wanted to know which of you would be the best suited for such a task." Tartarus stepped forward, speaking up.

"You're going in to deal with Jiralhanae. I know for a fact that they respect strength first and foremost." He let out a quiet snarl, continuing. "And I intend to show them that strength." Thel gave a nod, mentally taking down a note. Tartarus was correct; he would definitely be bringing the Captain along to Honest Tribunal. The Minister stepped forward, speaking.

"Arbiter, you already know that I can take care of myself, and I was aboard the relic before Atriox and his troops seized it; I know the place well." Thel breathed in, letting out a sigh as he waited for the others. Next, the Mercenary, Tal Rel, stepped forward, speaking softly.

"I've gotten more than a few contracts here ever since the Banished took it over. I know my way around it. And, I still kind of need to turn in Reth's Bounty to Atriox." Thel's mandibles clenched silently, before he gave a quiet nod, replying.

"Will the rest of you be staying?" They gave a nod, with Rtas replying.

"I'll make sure to prepare our forces for a boarding action, in-case the Banished try anything. Cannot trust these honourless heathens." Thel gave a nod, replying as he looked to the Ultra, 'Doramee.

"Ultra, prepare a squad of Special Operations; I want them deployed with me to Honest Tribunal." The Ultra gave a nod, replying.

"Of course; I'll send my team with you. They should be able to hold the Banished's forces, for a time at least." Thel nodded sharply, as a small squad of Special Forces Sangheili, and double their number in Unggoy, boarded the Phantom first. The Deacon, Dadab, spoke up, trying to remain respectful.

"May the gods shine their light and salvation upon you, Arbiter." Thel bowed his head at the Unggoy's prayer, before turning to the others, speaking.

"Grab weapons, and prepare to board. It's time we spoke with the Banished." Thel reached to a weapons crate, pulling out an Accelerator Carbine, and a Plasma Rifle, clipping the rifle to his armour's thigh plating, before loading a thermal heat-sink into the Carbine, and slinging it over his back. Tartarus loaded a clip of grenades into his Brute Shot, whilst the Minister loaded a heat-sink into her Accelerator Pistol. Tal Rel, instead, had gravitated to a Plasma Accelerator Sniper Rifle, as well as taking a Kig-Yar Targeting Helmet, flicking on the glowing, violet lenses. Thel stepped into the Phantom, followed by the others as the pilot speaks up over the comms.

"Launching for Honest Tribunal, Arbiter. Shall I keep the engines warm?" Thel breathed in slowly, replying.

"Of course, Pilot. We may need a quick exit. Keep all weapons and engines ready to go." The Pilot responded with a resounding 'Yes sir', as Thel felt the Phantom lift off. Time to meet the Banished...

* * *

 _Docking Bay – Honest Tribunal – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

The Phantom drifted slowly through the kinetic barriers protecting the Docking Bay, as it floated above the metal ground. The Phantom's bottom hatch opened up, as it fired out a gravity lift, the mass effect fields ready to safely carry the crew down from the troop bay. Thel jumped into the gravity lift, letting his legs go limp as he was carried through the air, landing onto the metal ground with a thud. Thel walked forward, as the other passengers followed suit; Captain Tartarus standing imposingly behind the Arbiter, the Minister and Mercenary clutching their weapons tightly as they looked to the Banished's welcoming committee. Made up of a group of fearsome looking Jiralhanae, and a group of renegade Sangheili Rangers, they were a formidable sight. As were the leaders; one was a tall, monstrous Jiralhanae Chieftain, and the other was clad in the armour of an Honour Guardsman, and carrying the Energy Stave of one.

When Thel saw the rogue Honour Guardsman, it took all of his self-control and discipline to not draw his blade and strike him down for his heresy. Biting back a snarl, Thel walked up to the imposing Jiralhanae Chieftain facing him, the Chieftain's arms folded as he looked upon the Covenant group with a deep scowl. Thel spoke up, his tone deathly serious.

"I've come to speak with Atriox." The Jiralhanae gave a mocking laugh, retorting.

"So you have, eh? Not every day an Arbiter comes to us, crawling on his knees, begging for our help." Thel gave a scowl, growling. Of course they didn't respect him. Not yet, at least. The others were remaining silent, waiting to see Thel's response. He'd give them a response, alright.

Thel lunged forward, slamming his fist into the side of the Jiralhanae's lightly armoured abdomen. Decimus backed up, winded, as Thel gave a snarl, glaring daggers at the Chieftain.

"I was not begging, whelp. Now, take me to Atriox." The Chieftain remained silent for several seconds, before bursting into cruel laughter, retorting.

"You're my kind of Sangheili, Arbiter. Alright, I'll take you to Atriox." Thel gave a nod, as he quietly thought to himself. The Chieftain wasn't exactly hurt; barely even wounded the warrior's pride. It had been his gall to strike him more than anything else that had earned him the audience. Thel would take that as a victory, here. He needed whatever victories he could find out here. Tartarus stepped forward, glaring at the other Jiralhanae with barely contained rage, as they snarled back at him with animalistic fury. The Chieftain looked to the group, speaking.

"Now, my name is General Decimus. Mind introducing yourselves, Covenant lap-dogs?" Thel gave a snarl, replying, following as Decimus began to leave, keeping his warriors back in the Docking Bay. Thel quietly gestured to the Special Operations team to remain with the Phantom, as the Minister, Tartarus and the Mercenary followed closely.

"I am Thel 'Vadamee, Eighteenth Arbiter in the immaculate line of succession." Tartarus stepped forward, introducing himself with a scowl.

"Captain Tartarus; ever loyal warrior of the Covenant, and servant to the Forerunners." Decimus rolled his eyes at Tartarus, before turning to the San'Shyuum, gesturing for her to step forward next. Doing so, she introduced herself as she looked up at Decimus' bulk, feeling tiny, even in her combat harness.

"I am the Minister of Reclamation, in-charge of finding and consecrating new artifacts of the Forerunners." Decimus gave a snort, replying as he stepped through the Docking Bay door, onto a catwalk overlooking a massive camp below. Thel looked down; there had to be hundreds, no, thousands of creatures down there; mostly Vorcha and Unggoy, though the Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae and Mga'lekgolo were surprisingly numerous down there. They continued to walk over the catwalk.

"I guess the information that Atriox has will be of use to you, then." The Minister blinked in surprise, wanting to speak up, to ask more questions, before deciding to hold her tongue. The Jiralhanae was at least three times her size, and if she annoyed him by pestering him with questions...

Finally, Tal Rel stepped forward again, giving an awkward chuckle.

"Well Decimus, I think you already know me." The Jiralhanae gave a booming laugh, replying.

"So, Freelance. Working with Arbiters now. I guess that's why you're here now." Tal Rel gave a non-committal shrug, continuing.

"Well, that and collecting on Reth's bounty." Decimus gave a nod, replying.

"You'll get your pay once we reach the War Council Chambers. Atriox has much to tell you." Thel gave a nod, as the group approached a daunting spire in the middle of the station; Atriox's Citadel. Made from an ancient, Forerunner structure, the citadel overlooked almost the entire station, cutting through the various decks, right into the asteroid that Honest Tribunal was built in to. The Citadel was home to Atriox's heaviest war materials, loot, plunder, the halls for his most elite warriors, and his War Council Chambers.

Decimus walked up to the door, tapping on the control panel as it slid open. Thel followed him inside, along with the others, as he shielded his eyes from the light, stepping inside. The chamber was bright, filled with holographic terminals, displays and tactical maps, showing various images. Thel looked closely at the image on one holographic terminal, stopping in his tracks.

The image was clear; it was a figure. Covered in the same piping as the Reavers, the same withered, grey skin, the same blue glow. However, unlike the Reavers, this creature was made up entirely of bulk; crawling on all fours, a single arm raised to strike, the fist on the end having been converted into a crude, biotic club. The only way to determine the species was the skull, with the glowing eyes. It was a Jiralhanae skull. Thel stepped towards it, looking carefully, studying the creature.

"We call those things, Berserkers, Arbiter." Thel turned to the voice in surprise, as a titanic hulk of a Jiralhanae stepped forward into the light to meet him. Thel breathed in, remaining calm as he realised who it was.

"Atriox. So we meet at last." The Warlord gave a nod, replying.

"So we do, Arbiter. So we do. I know why you've come here." Thel exhaled deeply, nodding to the Warlord.

"Yes. I was pursuing leads into the traitor, 'Moramee. I was told that you may have information." Atriox gave a nod, laughing as he replied.

"Information, the great bargaining chip. I have what you want, Arbiter, and you are already working to achieve what I want, even if you don't realise it." Thel raised his brow in surprise, replying.

"And that is?" Atriox gave a nod, replying.

"The death of 'Moramee." Thel remained silent, as Atriox spoke. "Yes, I want 'Moramee dead, too. But, you already guessed that, didn't you." Thel gave a nod, replying.

"The bounty you posted was not exactly... subtle." Thel gave a sigh, continuing. "I believe it would be best if I knew the full story, and if these... Berserkers are related to the attack on Prideful Sanctity." Atriox nodded, replying.

"Yes, yes... that unfortunate history. Allow me to start from the beginning. Two months ago, a dig team under Decimus' command accidentally uncovered a new part of the ancient city; with a relic of great power hidden inside. A week later, Arbiter 'Moramee showed up with an Assault Carrier, Breath of Annihilation, carrying a force who called themselves the Servants of the Abiding Truth." Thel's eyes widened. The heretical cult yet lived? Not only that, they had access to an Assault Carrier? Thel remained silent, letting the intimidating Warlord continue.

"The Arbiter convinced me to allow his forces to aid my own in securing the relic underneath. He brought with him far more experienced dig teams and search parties, offering us a large portion of the cut should they find what they wanted. They started moving in ahead of my own dig teams. I threatened to fire on his forces should he not relent, he relented, and let our teams take point. Things were going as normal until we lost contact with both our dig teams and 'Moramee's. I sent in warriors to find the teams, and more importantly, their data and findings." Atriox gave a chuckle, continuing. "What they found was... something else. The teams had been converted into creatures similar to the one you just saw. Needless to say, my initial teams were overwhelmed, and tensions were rising between us and the Servants." Thel let out a sigh, asking.

"Did he start open war between the two of you?" Atriox gave a laugh, replying.

"Funnily enough, we never realised that he was responsible until he was leaving. As our forces remained in a stalemate against the infected, the Servants continued to move up their digging schedule. Strangely enough, they were attacked far more rarely than we were. Eventually, however, we were forced to pull out of the dig site, just as the Servants were leaving. According to them, they were empty-handed from this venture. It was pure dumb luck that one of my Unggoy discovered the 'Fangs' aboard one of their Phantoms." Thel blinked in surprise, asking.

"'Fangs'?" Atriox gave a nod, replying.

"Yes. It's what we've nick-named the conversion spikes. Either way, once the Unggoy discovered it and reported in, I ordered our fleet to attack 'Moramee's, but by then, he was mostly gone; only a few Corvettes and a Cruiser remained, which we destroyed. The infection was spreading, however. We suspect that more Fangs remained at the Dig Site, and with more and more of my men becoming infected, we elected to quarantine the entire site. Collapsed the ancient vents, barricaded the doors, having roving day and night patrols to kill anything that somehow gets past that... But, we do suspect that something may still be at the centre of the dig-site." Thel gave a nod, sighing as he replied.

"How many infected do you believe there are still inside?" Atriox exhaled deeply, replying.

"Close to seventy-seven, not counting the ones we've already killed. The Berserkers have overrun any team I've sent in to eliminate them, though, so I was waiting for Colony to bring in his Mga'lekgolo Captains in from the front, but if your mission is so important, perhaps you could try and reach the relic." Thel breathed in deeply, speaking. Though it disgusted him to even ask from such a vile heretic, the Arbiter relented, exhaling deeply.

"Will I have any support?" Atriox gave a shrug, replying.

"I'm sure 'Volir can spare a few Rangers, and maybe a single Marauder. But aside from that, I'm not risking any more of my men for this mission." Thel gave a nod, sighing as he replied.

"Your subordinate, Decimus, was far less... accommodating than you were. Why?" Atriox gave a guffaw, replying.

"Isn't it obvious, Arbiter? I believe in pragmatism. I want this foe removed, you want this heresy expunged. So why shouldn't I aid you, considering our shared goals." Thel gave a nod, pausing, before speaking up.

"There's a Sniper watching me, isn't there." Atriox gave a devilish smirk, replying.

"That too, Arbiter. Just because you're the enemy of my enemy, that doesn't make you my friend." Thel let out a quiet snarl, before replying.

"Then I guess we are in agreement. I'll take my forces, enter the dig-site and try to find clues. If you can, try to make it quiet. I do not want the other trails to 'Moramee growing cold before I reach them." Atriox gave a nod, replying.

"I know the value of discretion, Arbiter. I'll keep this matter between our command forces. Perhaps I'll have 'Volir assign Orda Val 'Saham, that Guard in the welcoming party, as your back-up." Thel breathed in silently, before nodding.

"Fine. Just show me the way." Atriox gave a nod, chuckling as he started to step towards an elevator.

"Alright. And, by the way, the Freelance, Tal Rel's received her payment for taking out Reth. Well, her cut, anyway." Thel blinked, replying.

"Her cut?" Atriox gave a nod, giving a chuckle.

"Yes. I know you and your team took our Reth alongside the Freelance. One-hundred and forty thousand Gekz in total." Thel gave a nod, biting back his disgust. Though he felt filthy for accepting such payments, he couldn't afford to throw Atriox's money back into his face, to insult the Warlord; not when such a threat to the Covenant still existed. Thel let out a sigh, resolving to give his 'cut' to the Mercenary. He had no need of it. Thel gave a nod, replying.

"I am sure that she appreciates the Bounty money." Atriox gave a chuckle, replying.

"I'm sure she will." Atriox opened up the door, stepping into the elevator, gesturing for Thel to follow.

"Come. The dig-site is this way." Thel gave a nod, stepping into the elevator, as the door sealed behind him. Atriox gave a low chuckle, continuing. "I hope you are ready for this, little Arbiter..."

* * *

 **Codex – The Banished**

The Banished are a heretical band of mercenaries, brigands, pirates and thieves, in defiance of the Great Journey. Their formation harkens back to the days of the Triturat War. During the war, an ambitious Sangheili General named Koro Tu 'Sumai, used a rebellious Jiralhanae clan to weaken enemy defences, and to crush dissent to the glorious Great Journey. Forty at a time, the Jiralhanae were sent in, thirty-nine at a time all dying. The sole survivor of each strike was a brutal warrior named Atriox; a major dissenter to the Great Journey. Eventually, his hatred of our Covenant, and the legend he had created to his clan had become impossible to conceal, so Koro Tu 'Sumai attempted to slay him.

Atriox, however, slew the General, inspiring a revolt amongst his clan, who slaughtered Koro Tu 'Sumai's troops, and took their weapons and ships, fleeing into deep space. The Council, in response, declared Atriox and his clan Banished; a name which he took with pride. Soon after, Atriox and his ilk raided our resources, taking with them supplies, new heretics to follow them on their false path, and weapons to wage their unholy war. Eventually, after our victory in the Triturat War, the Banished recruited the disenfranchised Fleet of Dauntless Virtue, and its Fleetmaster, Let 'Volir, into his ranks, further swelling his numbers.

Today, Atriox and the Banished remain a serious threat to the Covenant's stability and a threat to the Holy Great Journey. With the seizure of the relic, Honest Tribunal, the Banished have acquired a stable headquarters to carry out their heretical raids in the name of their Warlord Atriox, as well as a further swelling of numbers from its sizable Vorcha population.

* * *

 **AN: Told you updates wouldn't be as frequent. Here's one, though.**

 **Got a few interesting stuff with this update.**

 **Firstly, I've got most of the new husks' names down:**

 **Sangheili – Reavers  
** **Jiralhanae – Berserkers  
** **Kig-Yar – Watchers  
** **Unggoy – Crawlers  
** **Lekgolo – Swarmers  
** **San'Shyuum – Controllers**

 **You'll see some Halo 4/5 influence there, but I still need to find a Yanme'e one, and possibly a Vorcha one.**

 **As for the Vorcha themselves, well, I just couldn't resist putting the galactic equivalent of cockroaches into the story. Those fuckers are hardy, wouldn't be surprised if they endured the Reapers.**

 **For the 'Triturat War', I just used the Latin word for 'Thresher'. Yes, I did just imply what you think I implied. (If you're wondering the specifics, I'll give you a hint. Cerberus experiments on Thresher Maws, it fucks up, kill all their guys, and develop sapience over time.)**

 **Other than that, please review; I welcome all criticisms!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Quarantine Broken

_Barricades – Honest Tribunal – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Captain Balkarus let out a quiet snarl as he reviewed the orders, clutching the datapad tightly as he read through them. One of his soldiers; a Jiralhanae named Teranus, spoke up, glaring at Balkarus.

"Sir, are you sure that you read that correctly? Why is Decimus asking us to waste one of our Marauders entering that damned Quarantine Zone?" Anger swelled up within the Jiralhanae Captain. How dare this mere soldier challenge his command! Balkarus gave a growl, looking to the soldier.

"Of course I read them correctly, whelp!" Balkarus let the datapad drop, as he quickly lunged, reaching out, grasping the soldier by his neck as he lifted him up, squeezing tightly. "And he was _not_ asking, he was ordering. Defy chain of command again, and I will ensure that your death is as painful as possible, soldier." Teranus wheezed and coughed as the Captain tightened his grip again, before hacking out.

"Y-... Yes sir, C-... Captain..." Giving a devious smirk, Balkarus released his grip, letting the soldier fall to the ground, before giving him a heavy, painful kick to his abdomen, calling out to his troops.

"Now, get one of the Marauders ready, and keep watching that entrance! Anything comes out, I want it hosed down _immediately_!" The Unggoy, Vorcha and Jiralhanae that made up this section of the garrison all gave nervous nods, before turning away rapidly to complete their tasks. The Jiralhanae Captain stepped away from Teranus' aching body, looking out to the Quarantine Zone ahead. Like much of Honest Tribunal, the Quarantine Zone had been some sort of ancient Forerunner city, though unlike the other cities in Honest Tribunal, this one had been walled off millennia ago, as if the city's original occupants attempted to seal away a problem for good.

'At least, until those damned Sangheili decided it would be a good idea to open it up...' Balkarus thought as he drew his 'Spiker'; a deadly Accelerator Rifle that launched superheated spikes of metal towards a target. It killed individual 'Crawlers' and 'Swarmers' with ease, but the 'Berserkers' and 'Reavers' were a completely different story. The Reavers that assaulted the barricades were simply far too agile for him to accurately hit, and their speed meant that they could close the distance far quicker than most would assume. More than a few arrogant Jiralhanae soldiers had been cleaved in two due to underestimating such an opponent, and the Berserkers' thick, armoured hide simply shrugged off the spike rounds with trivial ease. Were it up to Balkarus, he would have invested in a Brute Shot, but he had neither the income to buy one for himself, nor the suicidal foolhardiness to try and take one from one of the others' who'd earned theirs'.

The Captain let out a snarl as he thought back to the orders. Oh, those damned, infernal orders. Not only was he going to waste a valuable Marauder on a suicide mission into the Quarantine Zone, it was also there to escort _Covenant Soldiers_. Balkarus clenched his free fist at the thought, giving a low growl. The Banished were meant to be fighting the Covenant. That's why he abandoned those religious freaks in the first place and joined the Banished. Even if the Forerunner religion had permeated much of the Banished's own troops, at least they weren't afraid to take what was theirs from them. The Forerunners were dead. And it wasn't as if the dead could complain.

'Those damned Sangheili bring nothing but trouble. If those deluded fools start anything, I'll rip them in two...' Balkarus thought quietly as he looked out to the Quarantine Zone. No movement, nothing. Just as usual for now. They'd be back, though. They always came back. The Captain felt the hairs on his head stand on edge, as he sniffed the air. Blood. Fresh blood. But where?

He looked out, his eyes narrowing as he looked out more carefully, now far more concerned. He gripped onto his weapon tightly, as he moved down from the Barricade. It was only then that he realised something.

'Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?' The Captain thought as he moved back to the small courtyard near the Barricade. This section had at least three dozen Unggoy and Vorcha, and another half-a-dozen Jiralhanae. Despite that, the courtyard was completely empty of life. Only a few dropped Accelerator Pistols, Spikers, a Marauder tank, and the faint whiff of spilt blood; Vorcha, Unggoy and Jiralhanae blood, was there. The Captain raised his Spiker, letting out a growl, as he edged closer to the communications device. Maybe if he could call Decimus, or one of the Warlords, he could get reinforcements, find out what was going on here. The Captain looked around cautiously, noticing something in the distance as his eyes narrowed, looking cautiously.

'Is that a shimmer...?' The Captain thought.

* * *

 _Quarantine Zone Cargo Lift – Honest Tribunal – Ninth Age of Reclamation_

Thel breathed deeply as the cargo lift descended downwards towards the barricades below, the entrance to the Quarantine Zone. Thel looked to the other occupants; five SpecOps Sangheili, clad in heavy, sealed armour with thin blue glowing lenses covering their eyes and Accelerator Carbines armed and ready, five of Captain Tartarus' Jiralhanae, each armed with a Brute Shot, the Captain himself, Tal Rel, the Minister, and six Banished Sangheili; the Rangers, and their leader, the rogue Honour Guard, 'Saham. Thel looked to his weapons; he had brought a Plasma Rifle, his traditional Energy Sword and had exchanged his Accelerator Carbine for a Concussion Rifle; a light Plasma Mortar, not too dissimilar to the Wraiths and Revenants in the Covenant's service.

Tartarus gave a huff, speaking as the lift continued to descend slowly.

"So, what can we expect from the scum down at the Barricades?" Orda closed his eyes, exhaling deeply, before replying.

"Captain Balkarus runs a tight operation, down there. He'll have the Marauder prepared and ready to go once you get down there." Tartarus gave a nod, replying.

"He better. I have no patience for incompetence, especially amongst traitors." The Minister spoke up, her tone slightly nervous.

"Captain, I believe it would be best if we didn't provoke the Banished while we're in their head-quarters. We've only a single Battlecruiser on our side, they have a fleet." The Jiralhanae Captain scoffed, replying.

"Fine, Minister. But don't expect me to trust these heretics not to stab us in the back." Orda gave a quiet snarl, replying.

"Like it or not, 'Captain', we want that damnable Arbiter dead as much as you, and 'Vadamee's the only one in position to take him out. So, we'll tolerate you." The Sangheili clenched his fists, continuing. "And we have just as much reason to distrust you." Thel held up his hand, calling out.

"Enough!" The occupants of the lift turned their heads to face the Arbiter, as he spoke. "Despite our differences, we have a shared adversary for now. Even if we do not trust one-another, remaining at each other's throats only serves our enemy's interests." Thel looked to the lift as it continued to descend, drawing closer to its destination, before continuing. "Now, we are going to bury this quarrel until this foe is destroyed. Do I make myself clear?" The Sangheili and Jiralhanae that made up Thel's squad each gave a nod, as Thel looked to the Captain, and the Banished Guard. Tartarus gave a huff, nodding, while 'Saham remained silent, before finally bowing his head, replying.

"Makes sense to me." Thel gave a nod, before hearing a metallic ping reverberate through the lift; they had arrived. The door slowly opened with the shriek of rusted metal rubbing against rusted metal, opening into a courtyard; a suspiciously empty courtyard.

'Saham exited the elevator first, looking around as he called out.

"Captain Balkarus, where in Turian's name is your garrison?" Thel stepped out, drawing his Concussion Rifle cautiously as he glanced around. Captain Tartarus stepped out, giving a chuckle.

"A 'tight operation', huh?" Orda looked around, as he readied his Energy Stave, breathing heavily.

"Something's wrong here. It's not like Balkarus to just get up and vanish..." The others stepped off the lift slowly, raising their weapons as they looked around. Thel looked to the sky, giving a sniff. He smelt something; blood. Jiralhanae, Unggoy and Vorcha blood.

"Something's attacked them. Ready weapons!" The others gave nods, looking around with caution as they continued to patrol slowly. Orda looked to the Marauder Tank sitting ready in the courtyard. The angular, dull-grey hover-tank sat there, forebodingly. The red paint highlighting the vehicle was dark, old, and scratched. Though, one side had three new scratches; the tell-tale signs of a Reaver's claws. Orda looked to the others, calling out.

"We have Reavers! Keep your distance!" Thel gave a growl, holstering the Concussion Rifle, and removing the sword hilt from his thigh-plate, igniting the blades. Quickly drawing the Plasma Rifle in his free hand, Thel glanced around the courtyard. The barricades themselves hadn't appeared to have been breached, but the lack of bodies, and the Reaver's claw-marks on the Marauder told a different tale altogether. Thel breathed out heavily, before noticing a shimmer in the air. It wasn't moving, but the light bent around it. Almost like his Active Camouflage.

Quickly swiping out with his sword, Thel felt a discharge of energy as the blade cleaved something in two, the camouflage disengaging as it collapsed to the ground in a heap; a Reaver. Thel's eyes widened, as he called out to the others.

"They're using camouflage! Look for a shimmer!" Tartarus and his Jiralhanae quickly raised their Brute Shots, looking around, as the SpecOps and Banished Sangheili began to observe slowly, breathing quietly. The Minister and Tal Rel slowly backed up towards the Cargo Lift, looking for a shimmer. Suddenly, one of the Banished Sangheili let out a guttural scream as his back exploded in a shower of indigo blood, the Reaver's rending claws tearing right through the Sangheili's kinetic barriers, killing the warrior instantly. The Sangheili collapsed as the other quickly turned, noticing the shimmer behind him. Before any of them could act, however, a strange grey liquid splattered from the shimmer as a crack sounded, the cloak dissipating, replaced with another dead Reaver. Thel looked to the T'vaoan Mercenary, as she lowered her Plasma Accelerator rifle, the barrel still smoking.

Suddenly, a loud shriek met their ears, followed by the deafening rumbling of something approaching the barricade. Thel looked to the others, yelling out in a commanding tone.

"Someone get on that Marauder! Everyone else, get ready to hold the line!" Orda gave a nod, rushing to the Marauder Tank along with one of his soldiers. The guard jumped into the driver's seat, the other warrior climbing up to the turret; a twin-barreled Accelerator Repeater. Thel heard a thundering boom smash against the barricade, as he raised his Plasma Rifle towards them. Finally, the barricade shattered, revealing the horde.

Thel counted at the least two-hundred in this wave; mostly made up of Unggoy 'Crawlers', with the occasional Reaver and Berserker in-between the ranks. As they reared their ugly heads, Thel quickly fired his Plasma Rifle into the encroaching horde, the others following suit.

As the Crawlers charged, Thel heard the Marauder's Accelerators spin up, before firing deadly volleys towards the horde, cutting down their number with virtual impunity, whilst grenades from the Brute Shots flew into the crowd, detonating and downing more of the tortured husks. The SpecOps Sangheili backed up slowly, pouring round after round into the seemingly never-ending tide of infected rushing past the broken barricade.

Accelerator rounds and Plasma fire slammed into the thick hide of a Berserker as it let out a roar, charging forward towards one of the Captain's Jiralhanae. Hitting the warrior like a charging ghost, the Berserker quickly grabbed onto the warrior, lifting him over its head, before twisting, snapping the Jiralhanae's spine like a twig. Thel's eyes widened; anything strong enough to do _that_ to a Jiralhanae of all things, was certainly stronger than him. Thel quickly barked out an order.

"'Saham, focus your fire on the Berserkers! We'll deal with the Reavers and Crawlers!" The gunner on the Marauder gave a nod, turning his fire to the Berserker. Whatever qualms he had with working with the Covenant now vanished in the chaos of the battle. 'Saham quickly pressed a trigger, firing off a barrage of missiles into the back of the horde, sending debris and grey gore flying.

Thel quickly ducked as a shard of metal flew past his head; a piece from the improvised barricade, before raising his Plasma Rifle again, pouring another volley into the Crawlers. Hearing a scream in agony, Thel turned his attention to one of the SpecOps Sangheili, as a Reaver clawed at him, ripping the Sangheili apart. Lunging at the creature quickly, Thel swiped at it with his Energy Sword, ending its life. Suddenly, the horde stopped, the Reavers and Berserkers quickly turning around and retreating, whilst the Crawlers stopped in their tracks, dropping to the ground. Thel blinked in confusion, letting out a deep sigh, as the Banished Guard's eyes widened in horror. Quickly calling out, he began to reverse the Marauder.

"Move back, now!" Thel quickly broke into a sprint, followed by the others into the Cargo Lift, not caring for the reason. Thel looked back over his shoulder, noticing the Crawlers piled together; both alive and dead, starting to glow an ethereal bright blue. Thel stopped, entering the Cargo Lift, as the glowing grew brighter and brighter, until it was blinding bright. Thel holstered his Plasma Rifle, holding up his hand to shield his eyes, when they suddenly all exploded.

A shower of acid sprayed across the courtyard, melting everything in its path, turning the fortifications at the Quarantine Zone into a half-melted hell-hole, acid burning through the floor and what was left of the barricade itself. Thel cringed as he watched, as Orda gave an awkward chuckle.

"Normally, the Crawlers are gunned down at the barricades before they can reach that point. But we still prefer to keep our distance from them." The Minister exhaled deeply, replying.

"I almost regret coming on this mission now." The T'vaoan squawked, retorting.

"Yeah... I really don't want to get close to those things if they can do that." The Jiralhanae Captain gave a chuckle, replying.

"I dunno. The cloaked Reavers seem worse to me." Thel breathed deeply, replying.

"That Berserker snapped one of your warriors in two, Captain, and you still think the cloaked ones are worse?" Thel heard a low chuckle, before the Captain replied.

"Better the enemy you see than the one you don't, Arbiter. I'm sure the SpecOps here understand that." One of the Sangheili gave a shrug, replying.

"Usually, we're the ones who remain unseen, Jiralhanae." Thel gave a deep sigh, looking to 'Saham as he dismounted the Marauder.

"Are we able to pass, now?" The Guard gave a nod, replying.

"Should be able to now. The infected need to round up more numbers for the next wave. That should grant us some time." He looked up the cargo lift, letting out a deep sigh as he continued. "In the mean time, I'll have the cargo lift locked up tightly; cannot let anything past the Quarantine Zone." Thel gave a nod, sighing deeply as he replied.

"Then we'll need to move fast. Captain Tartarus, Tal Rel, we'll take the Marauder. Everyone else, hold here, let nothing past." The Captain and T'vaoan gave a nod, moving to the Marauder as the Sangheili dismounted it, whilst the SpecOps Sangheili, Banished Rangers and Jiralhanae took positions near the cargo lift. The Minister spoke up, replying.

"What about me, Arbiter? Aren't I coming?" Thel gave a sigh, replying.

"Whilst you are here, your survival is my charge. You'll be safer here than with me. I assure you, my SpecOps Sangheili will ensure your safety." She let out a huff, before replying.

"Understood, Arbiter. I'll hold position here." Thel turned away, looking to the Marauder, as he mounted one of the side engine pods, clutching his Energy Sword in his right hand, grasping onto the pod with his left. Thel looked as Tartarus climbed into the driver's seat, and Tal Rel mounted the rear turret, spinning up the Accelerators experimentally. Giving a laugh, the Mercenary spoke up.

"I think I'm in love." Giving a scoff, Tartarus laughed, looking back as he pressed a button, sliding back armoured plates to reveal a set of fearsome missile launchers, five out of six rockets loaded.

"Mine's better, Merc." Thel turned away, looking forward as he gripped tightly with all of his strength, letting out a growl as he clutched his sword.

"Forward! We need to reach the Dig Site!" Tartarus gave a nod, as he started the mass effect propulsion, letting the Marauder hover, before pushing it forward towards the Quarantine Zone. Thel felt the air rush past his exposed face as he tensed his mandibles, watching as the Marauder passed by the ruins of the barricade, heading closer and closer into the Quarantine Zone itself. Thel watched carefully as they moved further into it, noticing various pieces of wreckage strewn about; mostly Banished vehicles like Ghosts, Marauders, Skitterers, and the odd Locust. Strangely enough, though most of them had been destroyed by acid or rending claws, many bared the scars of Accelerators and Plasma weapons. Thel turned back to Tartarus, speaking.

"I have a feeling we're not just dealing with the Banished's infected, Captain. Watch for Collectors and their Marauders." The Jiralhanae Captain raised an eyebrow, replying.

"What's the difference, Arbiter?" Thel gave a deep sigh, replying as they passed by the wreckage of a downed Locust.

"Their Marauders aren't tanks. Keep an eye out, though. They are as accurate as a Kig-Yar Sniper." The Mercenary gave a snort, retorting with mock offence.

"I highly doubt that, Arbiter. I'm a better Sniper than all of those idiots put together." Thel rolled his eyes, replying.

"I still have yet to see that, Bounty Hunter." The T'vaoan gave a snort in mock anger, as Thel looked ahead. Still no targets, but they had passed the wreckage itself. Thel breathed deeply as he looked around. Digging and mining equipment was scattered everywhere, as if dropped and abandoned in a hurry. Strangely enough, none of it was Banished equipment; it was all the same elegant, uniform indigo Covenant metal: the Servants of the Abiding Truth had been here. Thel looked around cautiously, breathing quietly, as the Captain spoke up.

"Something isn't right. They should have attacked by now..." The Mercenary gave a nod, her feathers standing on end.

"Yeah... my trigger finger's getting more than a little bit itchy..." Thel held up his sword hand, muttering lowly.

"Steady... Focus on reaching the dig site first... We'll worry about the enemy later..." The two of them gave a nod, as Thel looked out, hearing distant scuttling, barely audible over the whirr of the Marauder's engine pods as the tank sped through the abandoned camp. Thel looked ahead as they continued through the ancient city. Breathing in, he held up his hand, ordering the Marauder to stop. Stepping on the brakes, Tartarus looked to the Arbiter, growling.

"Why are we stopping, Arbiter?" Thel jumped off the engine pod, looking around, before speaking.

"We cannot move forward anymore." The Jiralhanae Captain gave a scoff, retorting.

"And why is that?" Thel pointed to a faint figure in the distance, before explaining.

"Biotic Barrier. Looks like 'Moramee had it set up. We'll have to find a way around." The Brute Captain gave a chuckle, replying.

"Well we better do it quick. I smell more infected coming." Thel blinked in surprise, before turning around, falling into a combat stance. He looked back to the Marauder, speaking.

"Move ahead to the Barrier. I'll take my own path, destroy the Generator, let you move through." The Mercenary looked to Thel, chuckling.

"Don't know who's job is worse. We'll be against our backs fighting the horde, you're fighting your way through without a tank." The Captain gave a chuckle, adding to the Mercenary's point.

"Yeah. You sure you don't want us as back-up?" Thel shook his head, sighing deeply.

"I need someone to protect the Marauder; it's our only transport, and I don't want Crawlers melting it while we're taking out the shield." The Captain gave a nod, replying.

"You're in-charge here, Arbiter. I'm just here to remind you of your loyalties." Thel gave a nod, before turning away, moving towards the mining camp. It was empty of all life; mining tools, food and other important necessities were strewn across the ground clumsily, left there seemingly at random. Thel saw that the camp led to a series of corridors in the ancient city; some kind of ancient Forerunner lodging, perfectly preserved in the millennia since their disappearance. At least, until 'Moramee had unleashed the tide of infected. Speaking of which...

Thel heard a sickening shriek, as a horde of Reavers and Crawlers lunged at him. Quickly launching into a combat stance, Thel swung his Energy Sword, slicing a group of Crawlers apart, rushing forward as he stabbed a lunging Reaver, letting it collapse as he sprinted past. Swinging his blade as he ran, Thel cut down Crawlers and Reavers in an effort to pass them, to reach the generator. Thel let out a deep sigh as he continued down the winding corridors, looking through the city. On any other day, it would have been a tremendous gift to walk amongst such a temple of the gods, but this temple was defiled; if not by the infected, than by the heretic Banished.

Thel continued through the ancient city, looking for the barrier's generator. Finally, he reached what appeared to be a bridge, with a Biotic Barrier Generator projecting the shield. Thel activated his comms, speaking into it as he stepped forward to it.

"Captain, I've found the generator. Prepare to move throu-" Suddenly, the floor beneath him gave way, collapsing as Thel began to fall beneath the Bridge. Dropping his sword, Thel clawed at the wall, trying to get a grip, before landing onto the ground with a sickening thud. Feeling his knees buckle, Thel winced in pain, falling to them as he breathed in tightly. As he landed, Tartarus spoke over the comms, as Thel heard the sounds of battle through the comms device.

"Arbiter, are you alright? What happened?" Thel shook his head, coughing as he replied.

"Just had a fall... Floor gave way. I'll find a way back up." Thel looked around; he was on a lower deck of the bridge, still incredibly high up for the station, however. Thel looked ahead to the bridge, noticing something wrong. Giving a reply, Tartarus spoke over the comms.

"Well be quick about it, Arbiter. Those Marauders are here, brought a whole lot of Crawlers, Reavers and Berserkers. Can't hold out too longer." Thel gave another heave, replying.

"No. Break off, now." Tartarus gave a snarl, replying.

"What did you say?!" Thel replied slowly, trying to compensate for the pain.

"I said fall back. The bridge ahead is out. No way for a Marauder to drive past. I'll find my own way to the centre." Tartarus swore, retorting.

"You're either the bravest or the most stupid Sangheili I've ever met, Arbiter." Thel heard Tartarus pause, before letting out a deep sigh, continuing. "Fine, we'll go. Good luck heading in alone." Thel gave a nod, sighing as he replied.

"May the gods watch over you, Tartarus." He heard the distinct whine of the Marauder Tank's engine pods at full blast, as Tartarus replied.

"And you, Arbiter. But how the hell are you going to get across that bridge?" Thel breathed in quietly, looking around. The Bridge was totally out; not even a frame or a piece of loose pipe to climb across. How he was supposed to reach the other side was beyond him.

Suddenly, Thel heard the creaking of metal, before something heavy slammed down nearby, showering debris and shrapnel everywhere. Thel ducked as it impacted his Barriers, showering dust over. Thel coughed heavily as the dust settled, looking to what had collapsed. It was a large amount of debris mixed in with various digging equipment, and a massive form above it.

Clad in a battered dull-grey hull with crimson highlights, and various pieces of plating bolted onto the surface, was a Banshee; heavily modified by the Banished, yes, but a Banshee nonetheless. Thel gave a smirk, speaking into his comms with a low chuckle.

"An opportunity just dropped in."

* * *

 **Codex – Relics of the Forerunners**

In the thousand-year history of our Covenant, many relics of the ancient Forerunners have been unearthed or discovered by our explorers, or defiled by the filthy hands of heretics. Most of these relics find their way into the sacred halls of High Charity. While many are mere luminaries; relics of a lost time, others are classified as the highest importance imaginable for the Ministries of Discovery and Relic Safety.

Believed to be ancient gifts from Turian and Krogan to our Covenant, reliquaries are relic sites classified as such due to the prevalence of ancient Forerunner weapons or ships, and are kept under the highest guard possible. Each reliquary has propelled Covenant weaponry and understanding forward; from ancient Creation Plasma Weapons, to Particle Rifles believed to have been forged by Salarian, to even ships that Quarian, the Nomad, once wandered the Galaxy with. Should a reliquary be uncovered, standard protocol is to deploy a Covenant Warship, usually an SDV-Class Heavy Corvette, to secure it for transport back to High Charity.

Far outstripping reliquaries in importance, Oracles are ancient Forerunner creations containing untold knowledge about the time of the Forerunners. It is thanks to the word of Oracles discovered that our Covenant first learnt the names of the Pantheon of Forerunners. Though most are damaged beyond recovery, only giving us a sliver of knowledge, some have remained active over the years. Should an Oracle be discovered, it is of the highest priority that it be recovered and returned to High Charity as soon as possible. Thus, an RCS-Class Armoured Cruiser must be deployed to ensure the Oracle's safety in transit to High Charity.

Should any other relics be discovered, please report them to the Ministry of Discovery for immediate recovery, and ensure that they are not defiled by heretics or traitors.

* * *

 **AN: Well, a bit less time since my last update. Just a few notes for this chapter.**

 **First, Halocanon, your review is appreciated, and I'll do my best to explain. 'Forerunners' in this context just comes from an ancient San'Shyuum word. Unlike Halo itself, Forerunner isn't the name of a species itself. Also, Mass Effect actually does have a few examples of energy weapons. The Citadel use GARDIAN defence lasers as anti-fighter weaponry, the Reapers have those massive lasers, the Protheans (And Collectors) used Particle Rifles and the Geth used their own Plasma Weapons (Pulse Rifles, Plasma Shotguns and Spitfires), hence why they ripped through Jenkins' barriers on Eden Prime.**

 **Now, onto the actual notes. I worked out actual abilities for four of the husks now:**

 **Reaver: Uses 'Rending Claws' to rip past shields and armour, incredibly agile, some of them are capable of using Active Camouflage/Tactical Cloaks.**

 **Crawler: Has an incredibly strong bite force, can break Sangheili bones with one bite, explodes into acidic bomb on command.**

 **Berserker: Pretty much the Charger from L4D2. Incredibly strong, hits like a freight train, deceptively fast.**

 **Watcher: Climbs on walls like a Geth Stalker, armed with a Collector Particle Rifle, Snipes like a crazy.**

 **Now, for a bit of a hint for the next chapter, the soundtrack will be 'Follow' from Halo 2. Props to anyone who remembers that moment.**

 **As always, remember to review, and peace out until next time!**


End file.
